Crisis Core: The Memory of Falling
by kysis-the-bard
Summary: Between rivalry and passion, hatred and love: Genesis and Sephiroth, from their fated meeting until the fall of angels. M for yaoi, violence, dark themes, citrus, etc. Please R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue: More than Fate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places written of here. They are all the work of Square Enix. However, the lovely yaoi here and writing is all mine. I try to stick as canon as possible here, even using many of the vague references from the game to build the scenes within.

**Warning:** If you don't like yaoi, this story definitely is not for you. Right now, there is none, but there will be. This is a fiction about Genesis and his relationship with Sephiroth. It will be graphic in some places. It will be violent in others. I try to stick to their characters as truly as I can. So yes, expect lots of GenxSeph. LOTS.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Prologue: More than Fate**

The welcoming party was ready, the people of Banora gathered, gifts laid out on the large table they had put in the clearing, waiting for their giving. Practically everyone who lived in Banora was there. Genesis skirted at the edges of the crowd, the back. Secretly he wanted to see the beloved hero of Gaia as much as everyone else. He would never admit it. There was a nervous excitement emanating from the crowd, from their constant shifting and hushed chatter. Genesis could feel it, and wanted nothing to do with that hectic mix of feelings. It was like being tossed up and down again in the air, with no control, no way to stop. He could not stand being out of control.

And then, the crowd fell silent.

Genesis turned, pale blue eyes running over the tops of heads, racing for the ridge. A group was coming over it. There were people in suits, ShinRa executives no doubt. Coming to give their token of good will again? Genesis almost laughed at the thought. His predatory eyes remained on the ridge, scanning the faces as quickly as they appeared. He had already met a few of them before.

The crowd tensed, like an explosion ready to happen. The great hero, Sephiroth, had just come over the ridge, silver hair streaming in the soft breeze, leather attire gleaming in the sunlight. Genesis did not take his eyes from him. From what he knew, they were about the same age. The difference was that Genesis was not part of SOLDIER. Yes, Genesis had to deal with personnel from ShinRa almost on a daily basis. That was most of Banora. But he had not left to try his arm at SOLDIER, even with how much Angeal was talking about it.

"Go up there!" The urgent whisper sounded close to his ear, Genesis sidestepping to reach his comfortable distance again. He cast a sideways glance at Angeal, the broad teen grinning from ear to ear. "Your father is about to address him! Go!"

"Maybe I just want to watch." His voice was quiet as well, but not urgent, smooth tones hanging on the anxious air. Even though his statement lacked truth, there was not a flickering of it from him. He could see the surprise in Angeal's stance. His best friend knew him well. "But, if it would humor you…" Genesis breathed a sigh, walking forward with graceful, almost feline steps. He was light on his feet, always had been, fast and agile.

He knew Angeal was silently cheering him on as he waded through the thicket of people, careful not to touch them in his meandering. The entourage had almost reached the greeting zone, in front of the table. Genesis had to be fast. His father was the landlord over Banora, in charge of the first greeting. Refusing to jog, or show any of the urgency the press of the crowd forced upon him, Genesis emerged from the squeeze, making soft steps to stand behind his father and to the left. He waited calmly through the formalities.

"What's this?" The deep voice sounded after the stiff introductions had been made, like black velvet. Genesis found himself looking up, locking eyes with the one whom spoke. Those eyes were a soft, glowing green, pupils slits rather than the rounds of a normal person's. Mako treatments. Genesis knew the signs immediately, studying that stoic face, pale but strong with that silver hair cascading around it.

"A taste of Banora." Genesis answered before his father could, striding forward. He was surprised by his own confidence, though no one else was. "It's still warm." That did not need to be said, as there were coils of steam still rising from it. Genesis could see the hero looking at the pie, could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"I'm not hungry." With that, Sephiroth passed by, not offering the pie even a second glance. Genesis blinked in surprise, staring at the black leather of Sephiroth's back, that vainly long hair. He felt like a massive thumb had just descended from the heavens and squashed him into the ground. Genesis stepped back slowly, even when the other members of the entourage expressed interest in the pie. He had made it for Sephiroth specifically.

His gaze narrowed. If looks could kill… Genesis unclenched his hands when he felt one on his shoulder. He shook it off. Shooting a glare at his father, Genesis spun on his heel and went back through the crowd, only pausing for a moment beside Angeal. "Thanks." Genesis headed off for the cliff overlooking the mako harvesting facility, pulling a thin, cream hued book from his pocket as he walked. There was no better way to blow off steam then by reading _Loveless_, and that was exactly what Genesis planned to do.

* * *

"I want to join SOLDIER." With a rustle, Angeal sat down on the grass next to him, one leg pulled up with his arm balanced over it, the other arm out behind him, palm planted firmly on the ground. Angeal was always grounded. Genesis glanced over the top of his book, seeing the determination in those dark eyes, the seriousness on that face. His best friend actually meant it this time.

As much as his heart told him to feel betrayed, Genesis could not. "I'm going with you." His own words surprised him, though the desire had always been there. Ever since he found his parents' copy of _Loveless_ in the library, Genesis had wanted to. How else would his last dream, the one which remained intact, come true?

"I plan on leaving tomorrow morning."

There was time to announce it to his own parents, then. Genesis was sure Angeal had already talked it over with his. Angeal never did something out of impulse. It was always planned, often times to the point of losing interest. Genesis was impulsive by nature, always had been, always would be. Decisions were made last minute. His parents had gotten used to it. That pie had been one of his few moments of forward planning. He did not plan to do such a thing again.

"Where should we meet?"

"Under your apple tree." Angeal smiled, finally breaking that stern mask. Genesis could not help but let his own lips turn up a little. He wondered if Angeal had ever taken from the massive Banora White outside his house. All the other kids made it a sport to try and steal dumbapples from it. Some succeeded. Genesis made it a sport of hunting and stopping them. It kept him in shape, at least.

Nodding, Genesis closed his book with a flick of his wrist, sliding it back in his hidden pocket. They would be leaving in the morning. Angeal stood, heading off before him, as always. Genesis lingered a moment longer, gaze sliding over the mako facility, all the workers buzzing around it like bees. "I want to be a hero too…" He spoke to the wind, which kicked up to swallow his soft voice. He would show Sephiroth what a hero was _supposed_ to be like.

Soon. Very soon.


	2. Chapter I: Buttons

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places written of here. They are all the work of Square Enix. However, the lovely yaoi here and writing is all mine. I try to stick as canon as possible here, even using many of the vague references from the game to build the scenes within.

**Warning:** If you don't like yaoi, this story definitely is not for you. This is GenesisxSephiroth, so if you don't like that, don't read it. Expect violence, romance, and lots of angst, plus spoilers galore from Crisis Core. As said above, in trying to keep as canon as possible, I will give stuff away. Sorry about that.

**Author's Note:** I edited out all the typos and rephrased a few things. I should proof-read before posting next time, huh?

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter I: Buttons**

"We're going to be late!"

"Go on ahead." Genesis glanced over his bare shoulder, taking in the sight of Angeal in his new cadet uniform. It was slightly large, pants baggy and haphazardly tucked into boots, suspenders not quite tightened right. Angeal was grinning ear to ear, a glimmer in his eyes. There was a noticeable bounce to his step as Angeal left the locker room. Genesis allowed himself a small laugh, pulling on his blue turtleneck— it was more like rolling it on because of how undersized it was. It clung to the muscles he already had, but showed he had a way to go. That would change.

Fastening his pauldrons using the black cross-straps he had been provided (requested actually, as those suspenders were garish), he made sure they were snug. He left his dangling earring on, thinking nothing of it. The thing had never gotten in his way before. With one last glance in the mirror, Genesis left the locker room. He was in no hurry, his fluid, casual steps speaking loudly of it. Angeal had insisted they get ready an hour early anyway.

The instructor was beginning as he stepped through the glass doors. It was early. Genesis acted nonchalant as the instructor paused, a reprimand painted across his tanned face though none came through his lips. Smiling, Genesis leaned against the back wall of the room, arms crossed lazily. He only half-listened. It was boring, beginners material. Food, training, classes, materia, sparring, lodging. The instructor droned on for over an hour, Genesis shifting which foot his weight was on, re-crossing his arms in suit. All the chairs were full before he had arrived. It would change in a week's time; the instructor sounded confident and competent in that, at least.

For some reason SOLDIER 1st Classes came into the room, Genesis catching the black uniforms in his hawkish gaze immediately. He should have been listening. The other potential SOLDIERs were standing, falling into a line where Genesis was already leaning, along the back wall of the room. There were only four 1st Classes present; perhaps that was all there were. It was an elite force, an elite rank. Sephiroth was not hard to spot.

"Hmm, Cadet Rhapsodos."

Genesis stiffened at the sound of that purring voice, arms dropping to his sides as he stood up straight. He only had to look up a little to glare into Sephiroth's uncanny eyes. "I'm surprised you even remember me." A sarcastic smirk twisted onto Genesis' lips, matching his tone.

"Genesis!" Angeal elbowed him, eyes as big as materia, voice fearful for the first time Genesis could remember.

"Oh, so _you're_ Hollander's pet project." There was an undeniable challenge in his eyes. "The poet."

A few chuckles sounded down the line, an angry glance from the instructor silencing them. Fury broiled in his stomach like acid, churning nastily but not manifesting outwardly. Genesis knew this game. Push buttons and see who burst first. He refused to give Sephiroth the satisfaction of victory. The wicked look in his eyes accepted the challenge. The label of 'mandatory' on anything had never inspired him; a rivalry was what he needed and a rivalry was what he got. He and Sephiroth were about the same age, after all.

"I can hold a sword as well as I can a pen."

"We shall see." Sephiroth turned and left. The other 1st Classes looked surprised, offering nervous smiles which did nothing to cut the tension. The instructor was watching him. It was not disciplinary this time; for a fleeting second Genesis thought he saw envy. Though he might not be the strongest, the oldest or the most experienced in the room, Genesis had the most confidence. It had to count for something.

* * *

A month had already passed, and as the instructor predicted, half the class was already gone. Genesis could have sat down if he really wanted to. It was more comfortable with his shoulderblades pressed against the cool metal of the wall, body angled slightly forward with his ankles crossed leisurely. His arms were crossed over already firming muscles. With half opened eyes he watched the instructor, not veiling how uninterested he was.

The basic lectures had to be ending soon. Genesis let a quiet sigh filter through his slightly parted lips, gaze not even moving from their unfocused position as the glass doors slid open. It was just another day. The man who went to the front of the room looked like another instructor, and the introduction quickly confirmed this. Genesis concentrated slightly more, though he did not change his position at all.

"Starting after lunch today, we will begin combat training. I will be your instructor in this. First, we start with hand-to-hand. From there, we can determine weapon proficiencies." The new instructor looked impatient at best. That meant Genesis was going to have to step up to par quick, or be weeded out with the others.

Genesis did not plan on letting himself be defeated so easily.

"Class dismissed. Meet in the SOLDIER floor training room at twelve-hundred hours."

The sparse class stood, saluting before turning and going out. Genesis used his foot to push himself away from the wall, giving the instructors a glance, the only respect he would ever show them, before walking out after the other cadets.

"You are going to have a heart attack if you keep this up." Genesis gave Angeal a wry smile, falling into pace next to him. They had both already memorized the way to the cafeteria and could probably navigate to it with blindfolds on. However, the food was dull, disgusting compared to the fare Genesis was used to. Then again, his family had been rich. Banora had great fruit product as well, adding a bit of that sweetness to everything. He already missed the apples which grew outside his home.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course." The even tone of his voice spoke otherwise, but Angeal did not question it. They were friends. They understood one another, even if body language contradicted at times. "I just know how to save my energy for what matters." Genesis pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as he covered a yawn. He was not tired, far from it. He was bored. So far he had been able to answer every question directed at him, even if they had yet to cover the material in class. Genesis was a book-worm at heart. He had read it all before.

"I wonder what they will serve today?"

"You mean what discarded science experiments are they going to call food and slap onto our plates? I swear, they cook worse than you."

The look Genesis got from Angeal was exactly what he was fishing for. Angeal was too flustered to talk, and Genesis preferred it that way. His concentration was elsewhere, anyway. Sephiroth… The silver haired SOLDIER angered him, but intrigued him as well. Since he first entered the ShinRa building, Genesis started hearing rumors. Some were wild. Some were humoring in a dark sort of way. It was the things they had in common, above their age, which startled him.

Genesis kept the Hojo part in mind to bring up the next time he and Sephiroth were forced into the same room.

Lunch went entirely too fast. Genesis could not even remember what he had eaten or its peculiar taste, and for that he was thankful. Nerves were getting to him. Thus far, he had only sparred against Angeal; the skirmishes he had with their fellow teens in Banora hardly counted. Could he stand up to the other cadets? Angeal nudged him on the shoulder, a silent question. It was one Genesis did not answer. He walked faster, gliding down the hall almost. Some people were even brazen enough to stare. Genesis ignored them, as he did with most people.

"Pair off into teams." It was the first order of their combat instructor, Genesis paying close attention. "And do not chose a friend." A meaningful look was cast their way. Acting as if it was nothing (though that nervousness returned), Genesis ruffled a hand through his auburn hair, smiling. It was better to be put through a test sooner rather than later.

It was hard to find someone to spar with. Genesis tried approaching one guy and he walked away, skittish even. It was the verbal confrontation with the hero, beloved by all but him, Genesis knew it. He shot a glare at the kid and decided it was good riddance. Probably weak anyway. Everyone else was paired off, Genesis glaring when he realized it was an odd number of students.

The door slid open behind him, Genesis taking no heed until a voice sounded beside him, sending chills up his spine. Genesis fought not to jump, just a slight cringe showing as evidence. "I would like to observe the new cadets." Genesis snuck a quick glance over, seeing mostly pauldron covered shoulder and silver hair. It was irritating to think Sephiroth would be around so much. Everyone would be so busy gaping at him that no one would notice what Genesis was doing.

"Not much to see, Sir. Just the first session."

"It seems like you are one student short of full pairs."

Immediately, he knew where this was going. His heart almost stopped. Genesis swallowed back the lump which suddenly loomed painfully in his throat, staring straight forward at the instructor, who looked clueless. He was like a deer in the headlights of a train. Even instructors could get star struck by Sephiroth. Genesis hated him even more. His fellow students were hardly paying attention to their spars, and none of them were taking advantage of said distraction. It was pitiful.

"Well, Cadet Rhapsodos, assume your stance."

Without a moment's hesitation, Genesis turned, knees bent, arms rising. The room went silent like there had been a crack of a whip. Sephiroth still stood at his full height, legs not spreading to a more balanced position, hands still at his sides. That challenge had never left his eyes, and was even more fierce then, as Genesis glared into them.

"Attack me." A few gasps echoed, Sephiroth repeating. "Attack me."

Genesis glanced over at the instructor, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Genesis regained his stance, eyes raking over his opponent. No weaknesses _or_ strengths were being displayed, leaving Genesis in the dark as to what to do. He tried a half interested punch, Sephiroth turning his body just slightly to let it whiz past him. Genesis paired three together, faster, more forceful. Again, all Sephiroth did was rotate.

It was getting a rise out of Genesis.

Frustration showed clearly across his face, especially at the horrified look Angeal had on his face. Shaking his head, Genesis dashed forward, dropping at the last minute to slide past Sephiroth, swinging his leg around in the momentum for a sweep. Sephiroth jumped gracefully, landing a few seconds after danger had passed, Genesis jumping up with a flurry of arm attacks, swipes, punches. Twisting no longer served. Sephiroth brought his left arm down into a skillful block, twisting, reversing the grip so his hand was on Genesis' wrist. His foot stepped forward, pinning down Genesis' as he pulled sharply forward.

A second later they were face to face, Genesis' reach over-extended past Sephiroth, so he could not attack, foot locked into place. He could kick, but it would be off balance. He lost. No one was laughing out loud, but Genesis was sure they were on the inside. Who was he to be challenging the _great_ Sephiroth anyway? "You win this round."

"Hardly." Sephiroth moved Genesis' wrist, showing how he could have easily used that position to his advantage. "Yank."

Genesis did as he was told, pulling as hard as he could (intentionally) and flipping Sephiroth over their locked arms. Sephiroth landed gracefully on both feet, crouched, pulling Genesis as well. Spinning, Genesis' boot hit Sephiroth's wrist, reflexes making him release. Sephiroth stood, catching the next kick easily and holding onto it, though not throwing the cadet in return. "Good." He released the foot, striding to the front of the class. Genesis could see him rolling his wrist. He was human too.

"Get back to sparring, cadets! Rhapsodos, take a breather."

"I don't need one, Sir." Genesis straightened, never once taking his eyes off Sephiroth. It was a constant glaring match, who could shoot the death-stare longer. Was that a faint smile? It was gone before Genesis could tell.

"Then join a group and start helping."

Helping? Genesis could not remove the smile on his own lips to save his life. With a slight nod to Sephiroth, surprisingly returned, Genesis moved on to the group that looked the next best, and started pointing out their errors to them. He could have approached the worst group, but it would have been a waste of breath. As the instructor had stated, many more of them would be weeded out soon.

And he knew it would only get more interesting as time went on.

* * *

"Cadets do have curfews."

Not looking up from his book, Genesis stood, turning around so he at least faced the quiet voice which spoke to him. Genesis had it memorized by now. "I wonder, why _do_ you keep showing up everywhere I seem to be? The ShinRa building is small, but not _that_ small." Cold blue eyes continued to scan the verses, committing them to memory. He wanted to be able to quote it by heart some day.

"The SOLDIER floor is a small place."

"Hmm, I suppose, but that does not excuse your appearance in my class two days ago. I asked all my instructors. You've never done it before." Genesis focused on the line his eyes had caught, repeating it constantly. It was a wonder he did not say it out loud accidentally.

"It never hurts to see what I will have to work with on missions."

"I doubt you'd work well with a team." Flipping the page, Genesis continued the split in his concentration, voice showing the distraction he had through the whole conversation, his boredom with it. There were other things Genesis would like to be doing, like getting back to his dorm before curfew could actually start. Genesis hardly wanted a black streak running through his record before he was even accepted into SOLDIER.

"Are you still angry about that pie?"

"President ShinRa enjoyed it very much, I hear." Genesis turned another page, having heard the tick of agitation in that icy-calm voice. This time Genesis was the comfortable one, the winning side. The tables could turn at any time, but Genesis still liked being on top. "And that Turk too, Tseng, even had some."

"So you are."

"The fruit of the Banora White should not be wasted on those who would never fully enjoy their flavor. After everything Doctor Hojo has done to you, one has to wonder if you even have taste-buds."

Black encased fingers closed on the book, a sharp jerk tearing it from Genesis' hands. For a moment his eyes refused to focus, but when they did, he found Sephiroth holding the book, looking over the title with an unmistakable venom in his eyes. If any harm came to that book—

"_Loveless_. They made a play of it here in Midgar, not long ago." Sephiroth flipped it open. The tables had turned. Genesis made a swipe for the book but Sephiroth merely turned, easily dodging it. He was still looking at the verses, his voice taking an amused tone. "Isn't there homework you should be doing?"

"I already finished."

The alarm went off to signal that there was one minute left until curfew. Genesis would not leave without his book. He would not make it back to the dorms in time anyway, so he would have to find a place to lie low until the morning. It would not be that hard, so long as Sephiroth did not turn him in. For some reason, he doubted the other man would do that.

"And your combat training?"

"Top of my class."

Sephiroth pocketed the book, turning and walking off. Genesis could only stare for a few moments. Long strides were carrying his book rapidly away, to who knew where! Genesis jumped into a sprint, following Sephiroth. The man vanished into a door, and Genesis came flying through it an instant later, only for the door to lock behind him.

"Why not test it?"

"What, so you can gloat over beating me again?" Genesis knew he would not get his book back unless demands were met, so he moved into stance, flexing his hands to get the slight stiffness out of them. Armed training was supposed to start soon, at least for him and Angeal. The rest of the class was still struggling with the basics of hand-to-hand. Some of them would be removed from the program before the week was up. "Does it make you feel like more of a hero?"

Not answering, Sephiroth came at him, a punch Genesis ducked under, his pushing forward to slam his shoulder into Sephiroth's ribs, his face ending up against that muscular chest. He pushed, finding his momentum was soon stopped. Moving a black leather encased arm between them, Sephiroth threw Genesis off, moving in for another series of hits. Genesis blocked as much as he could, hitting the blows off to the side and dodging at the same time, just in case. Sephiroth was frighteningly strong.

The last punch reversed into a hold, fingers wrapping around Genesis' bare arm. He pulled, Genesis loosing his footing as he was tossed. It would be a loss. Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's arm, keeping a secure grip to bring the more experienced fighter down with him.

Genesis landed on his back, skidding, Sephiroth impacting on top of him. In a matter of seconds, and a blur of moments, both of Genesis' hands were pinned above his head, the rest of his body pinned beneath Sephiroth. It was a little hard to breathe, but Genesis refused to show it. "Let me guess, you see a way out of this one, too?"

"Use your head."

Blue eyes narrowed, glaring into the green ones so close to his. Those eyes were strange, the slits so pronounced as to make him seem inhuman. The shorter silver hair framing Sephiroth's face was hanging down to brush against Genesis', prickling and tickling, making it hard to concentrate. He thought about possible ways out, bracing his leg and trying to roll them into the opposite position. It did not work, Sephiroth shifting his leg to more effectively pin the cadet's.

"A head-but." Sephiroth stated it simply, as though it should have been obvious. It really should have been. Genesis sighed. Letting go of the tight grip on Genesis' wrists, Sephiroth stood, knee bending as he pushed himself upward. That knee bent up between Genesis' legs, pressed there for a moment. Genesis clenched his jaw, ignoring the contact as Sephiroth offered a hand down to him. "Another round?"

"Will you give my book back now?"

"No."

Another round was agreed to, Genesis allowed to attack first. It did not end much differently. Blows exchanged, a missed hold, a reversed lock. Genesis slammed into the wall, turning his head so it was his cheek against the metal rather than his nose. There would be a small bruise there, he knew it. His right arm was twisted painfully behind his back, pinned between him and Sephiroth, who had not relented in pressing Genesis into the wall.

"And how would I get out of this one?"

"Head-but."

"Is that the only solution?" Genesis asked without waiting for an answer, sneaking his leg up and hooking it on the back of Sephiroth's left knee. He buckled into Genesis, grip loosening for a split second. Genesis pushed back with all his weight, freeing himself as Sephiroth staggered back. A smile was back on Genesis' lips as he turned around, only to find his back against the wall, arms in another pin, a leg keeping both his legs locked.

"No, but you were too slow in turning around." Sephiroth let go slower this time, fishing the book out from under his long jacket and pressing it to Genesis before moving away at all. "Keep training."

Sephiroth unlocked the door with a click of a button on the computer panel, glass doors sliding open. He paused there, as though waiting for Genesis to say something. The red-head obliged. "How am I supposed to get through security to go to my room?"

"If you could figure that out, you'd be training with the Turks, not with SOLDIER."

"Are there any good hiding holes around here?"

"Not that the patrols don't already know."

Great. Genesis could see the giant black streak forming on his file already. That would delay his graduation into the ranks of SOLDIER, all because Sephiroth would not leave him alone. Either that, or Sephiroth got some sort of enjoyment from pushing his buttons, as Genesis suspected. Genesis liked the game too, so he could hardly complain.

"But letting you get caught is hardly reward for your speedy improvement. Follow me."

Genesis did as he was told, following the quick, long steps of Sephiroth down the hall. They ended up at an elevator, Sephiroth swiping his security card. The doors opened with a ding, the two stepping inside. Sephiroth pressed the button for a different floor, their powering upwards. Genesis had never been above the SOLDIER floor, watching carefully as they slid past the science labs and other such areas he had no access to.

When the door opened again, they were in front of an austere hallway. Sephiroth was quick in walking, not speaking, finding a door at the end of the hall and going in. The apartment was larger than Genesis expected. It looked comfortable as well, something he had never expected either. The couch was dark, overstuffed. There was a glass table in front of it, a cellphone sitting on top. A light was flashing on the phone, showing missed calls. Sephiroth passed by without a second glance. Half the walls in the main room were glass, looking out over Midgar. It was a good view.

"Sleep on the couch."

It sounded more like an order than an offer, Genesis sitting down and removing his boots, taking off his pauldrons as well, setting the latter on the table with their accompanying straps. That finished, he swung his feet up on the couch, laying down. He stared up at the ceiling, plain as it was. The lights in the main room dimmed from some unseen set of controls, Genesis listening to Sephiroth's faint steps as he went into another room. The door closed.

* * *

Genesis snuck back into his room during the early morning hours, changing as silently as he could before sliding under the covers, acting as though he had been asleep the whole time. He could hear movement across the small room, Angeal's voice following. "Where were you! They came in for a room inspection after curfew!"

A lump formed in Genesis' throat, panic fluttering in his chest. Had Sephiroth known? That thought brought anger, Genesis biting his lip. Had the spar been worth it? "I was…"

The door flew open, a man with full SOLDIER insignia coming in. He was angry. Genesis closed his eyes again, playing sleep. "Cadet Rhapsodos, where were you last night?"

He did not answer. He did not know if Sephiroth, his far superior, would also be reprimanded if the truth was told. He lied. "I lost track of time studying, Sir."

"Are you a Turk or a SOLDIER, Cadet? We have security sweeps every hour—"

"What is going on here?"

That voice had the interrogating SOLDIER standing at full attention, swiveling and saluting. "Cadet Rhapsodos was absent from his quarters last night, Sir."

"He was with me."

Genesis pulled the sheets further up over his head, trying to blot out the four gasps it got. Three were from his fellow cadets, Angeal included. The last was from the interrogator.

"I asked him for a private sparring session."

Nervousness was growing by the moment. Genesis had the luck enough to lie protecting Sephiroth, only for Sephiroth to appear and tell the truth. It felt like the silver haired SOLDIER _was_ following him. Genesis tried not to make any noise, holding his breath. His heart felt like it would explode.

"Since we finished after curfew, he stayed under _my_ supervision last night."

"Yes, Sir."

"Will this go on his record?"

"No, Sir."

"Dismissed, SOLDIER."

The interrogator left. Genesis peeked over the edge of his sheets for a moment, catching Sephiroth's eyes before he left. A sigh of relief escaped him. He was off the hook this time. Next time he needed to remember not to have his book with him, least Sephiroth get leverage again.


	3. Chapter II: Curiosity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places written of here. They are all the work of Square Enix. However, the lovely yaoi and writings are all mine. I try to stick as canon as possible here, even using many of the vague references from the game to build the scenes within. So far I have only managed to work one in there, but that will change… eventually.

**Warning:** If you don't like yaoi, this story definitely is not for you. This is GenesisxSephiroth, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Expect violence, romance, and lots of angst, plus some spoilers (though none major) from Crisis Core.

**Author's Note:** Ah, the tension. I edited all the typos and formatting problems with the previous two sections. I proof-read this one by some miracle, and am already half way through writing chapter 3. Wow. I am really going fast with this. It's too interesting to stop! dies Don't worry, the tension drove me up a wall. Expect something soon.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter II: Curiosity**

The graduation ceremony was the last place Genesis wanted to be. The celebration afterwards would be even worse. Genesis did not enjoy having to stand at attention so long, having to salute in time with the other graduating cadets, having to act like he was paying attention. Angeal was having no problem, as Genesis irritatingly noticed. In fact, Angeal was grinning embarrassingly throughout the entire ceremony. Genesis kept a serious look on his face, even as Sephiroth walked down the line of them, shaking hands and uttering congratulations, brief, cold.

The newly promoted General paused before Genesis, squeezing his hand too tight in the shake, a smirk twisted onto his lips. Genesis returned the look. That taunt was in Sephiroth's voice as much as it was his eyes. "Finally made it, SOLDIER 3rd Class Rhapsodos. What a surprise."

A nod of his head was the only acknowledgement Genesis gave; as much as he wanted to give a witty rebuttal, silence was mandatory until after the conclusion of the ceremony. Sephiroth moved on to Angeal, who stood to Genesis' right, barely giving a shake of the hand, though Genesis could not restrain looking over at the comment. "Keep an eye on your friend, Hewley."

It was another indirect challenge, which had a smile on Genesis' lips for the rest of the ceremony (which was thankfully not much longer). They were finally allowed to relax, instructors coming over to congratulate a few of them, Angeal among them. Genesis moved away at his first opportunity, finding a wall to watch it all from. The new SOLDIERs were busy mingling, something Genesis was not fond of. He never had been. Crowds were not his thing.

"I never thought someone as _charming_ as you would be a loner." Sephiroth leaned against the wall beside Genesis, both men watching the crowd with little interest. The General lifted the glass he held to his lips, only taking a small sip of the crimson liquid within. Genesis enjoyed the color much more than he did the blue he was forced to wear, but lenience with uniforms did not come until 1st Class. Sephiroth swirled his glass a little, not looking at it at all, but over it. Music was starting, some people pairing off for a little awkward dancing. "The President says the same about me."

"Really?" Genesis arced an eyebrow, turning his head just slightly. The General looked as annoyed with the whole situation as Genesis felt. "I cannot stomach one more hollow compliment. Most of the people here do not know my file, my name, me."

A comfortable silence settled between them. Genesis felt a sort of understanding. The way Sephiroth was looking at the crowd mirrored his words exactly, Genesis sighing. That brought Sephiroth's gaze over to him, the General giving his own questioning look.

"How do you deal with so many people fawning over you day in and day out?" Genesis had been attached to the idea of a hero from a young age. The valor, the courageous stunts, the appreciation gained in return. With that came the rumors, the stalkers, the complete loss of privacy and the idea of a personal life. Genesis did not want to be paraded around like some trophy.

"I ignore them." Sephiroth took another sip, never moving his eyes. Genesis felt drawn into them. He blinked, looking sharply away towards the crowd again. Doctor Hollander and Hojo were both in attendance, no doubt engaged in a pissing contest, since they were talking to one another. From what Genesis understood, they only did that when arguing. Sephiroth quickly drew his attention back. "I like locking myself in the training room on SOLDIER floor when no one is using it."

"Like that night, two months ago?"

"Yes." He actually smiled, though it was partially hidden by his glass. Genesis could not miss it. A short chuckle even escaped Sephiroth's lips. "We should do that again some time. You are the first person to present any challenge. Most people are either too intimidated or too star struck to fight me."

"I am sure Angeal would like to try some time."

"Not tonight. He has quite the crowd around him. Second in class, correct?"

Genesis nodded, glad the crowd seemed to be ignoring them for the most part. A few glances were spared their direction, but nothing more. It was a relief. "Were you planning on sneaking away from the revelry?"

Sephiroth tipped his glass back, finishing the last of the wine before setting it on the nearest table. With that he gave a mischievous look back at Genesis. It looked so strange, Sephiroth not in his usual attire, forced into a suit for just that night. It looked wrong. At least that faint smile looked right. "Want to come?"

"How couldn't I?" Genesis took a quick glance around, relieved to find no eyes upon them at the moment. With that confirmation, he was quick to leave the room behind Sephiroth, trying desperately to attract no more attention. Soon they were in the halls, making a straight line for the elevator. The SOLDIER floor was empty, their steps echoing down the halls. Sephiroth removed his suit jacket as he walked, rolling up the sleeves of his stark white dress shirt. This time he did not lock the door. The party would be going on for a while, so it was hardly needed.

As soon as Genesis was in the door, Sephiroth came at him. The newly promoted SOLDIER was quick, a series of fast blocks with his hands swiping away all attacks. In a split second of a lapse, Genesis returned the favor, driving them back away from the glass door and connecting wall. Every blow was blocked or dodged, Genesis managing to twist his hands out of two attempts at a grab. Genesis refused to go down so easily anymore.

With a change of action, Genesis saw a black booted foot coming at him, a low kick aimed for his legs. Genesis jumped, like Sephiroth had done before, landing quickly. Seeing his chance, he barreled forward into a tackle. For an instant they were falling. Sephiroth's back hit the floor, his foot jamming into it to flip them immediately upon Genesis' landing. Genesis was pinned again, breathing hard from the exertion, noticing that Sephiroth's breathing was slightly faster than the usual slow, calm draws of breath Genesis remembered.

Sephiroth had both of Genesis' hands, pinning them above the head of auburn hair. It seemed like he was waiting for a surrender, which Genesis would not give. He had a plan. Sephiroth must have seen the glint in Genesis' eyes. Genesis tensed suddenly, repeating the maneuver he had failed before. Not again.

In a blur they were reversed, Genesis using his held hands to pin Sephiroth's left hand over his head, left knee quick to act to pin the General's right hand. He was straddling the General, but thought nothing of it. This was combat. Yes, unarmed and controlled, but combat none-the-less. Actual wrestling got opponents into more compromising situations. "Now what, _General_?"

The answer was not what he had expected.

Silver hair pooled out over the floor as the head rose, face lingering barely a finger width's away from Genesis'. Genesis could feel the General's breath, surprisingly hot, but not as much so as the lips suddenly pressed into his. He was petrified, paralyzed, unable to do anything as Sephiroth's strong jaw moved those surprisingly soft lips against his own. Genesis felt like his heart had just stopped.

That was not an attack!

When Sephiroth pulled away, that tinge of a smile shadowed his lips. The challenge in his eyes confused Genesis. "You easily could have blocked that. Distraction can come from anywhere in a live battle situation. You must be prepared for everything."

"And if I did not want to block it?"

"At least respond, then." Sephiroth leaned up again, Genesis moving down to bridge the gap between them. He closed his eyes, savoring the feelings of their lips meshing together, how Sephiroth's tongue played against Genesis' lips, slid in.

The glass doors opened. Genesis was too distracted to notice, continuing, seeking a deeper enjoyment of the wet warmth of Sephiroth's mouth. For as much as he hated the General, it felt good. Too good. A shadow falling over them made Genesis open his eyes, rolling off the General in a fright.

"I…" The young man looked petrified, standing at attention and staring with his jaw slack all at once. Sephiroth propped himself up on his elbows, a glare bright in his jade eyes. Genesis decided to look angry as well. The man, another of the newly graduated SOLDIER 3rd Classes, looked like he might piss himself, a humoring thought to Genesis. Walking in on a training room so nonchalantly at any time was a horrible folly. "I... I was sent to look for you two, General, Sir."

"And what did you see here?"

"Ah…" It took a moment for Sephiroth's question to click with the slower mind of the young SOLDIER. "Nothing, General. President ShinRa requested I bring you back." The man saluted, as ludicrous as it seemed. He had just walked in on the General being pinned by a lower ranked SOLDIER, in the training room of all places. And they had not thought to lock the door…

"Tell him we will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, General." The man saluted again before scurrying off.

"What was _that_?"

"Curiosity."

Genesis rolled his head to the side to watch Sephiroth, staring at his face for any flickering of emotion. There was only amusement. Just curiosity? Genesis wondered how long Sephiroth had been _curious_ about that. "They say curiosity killed the cat."

"Luckily, I am not a cat." Sephiroth stood as gracefully as one, replacing his sleeves as they had been, pulling his suit jacket back on, only doing one button. He did not offer to help Genesis up this time, quickly righting his hair with a brush of his fingers before leaving the room. The challenge was still in his eyes.

Letting out a long, frustrated sigh, Genesis ran his hands over his face, back through his own reddish brown hair. That had been completely unexpected. He could not get either kiss out of his mind. He needed to lie on the floor a few moments more, collecting his assaulted brain before going back amongst his peers and superiors.

Somehow, he still managed to keep face, even convincing Angeal that nothing was wrong. It was difficult, but so long as Genesis kept his eyes off Sephiroth, who was across the room from him, the lies came fine.

* * *

It was like nothing had happened. Or at least, that was how Sephiroth was acting. Genesis went through a week without any contact between himself and the silver haired general. His sword instructor had off-handedly mentioned that Sephiroth had a lot more to do now that he had the title of General. It was relieving and irritating all at once.

Curiosity.

Genesis stared down at his book, a text on tactics, not seeing a single word on the page. His mind strayed, floating past the pages and into the training room. It was difficult, having to train in there now. Genesis had trouble concentrating. If only his instructors had not noticed, it would have been fine.

Apparently the instructor in their crash course on tactics had been talking to him, as Angeal hissed his name frantically, three times before Genesis finally looked up. He could not say anything, eyes locking on the teacher, a SOLDIER 2nd Class without any missions to pull him away from Midgar. Thus, he was stuck with teaching duty. Genesis continued staring, a blank look in his pale blue eyes.

Tired of waiting for an answer, the instructor asked Angeal, who answered hesitantly, but correctly. Genesis looked back down at his book. The words might not have even been there. What they said would have been just as useful that way.

The class was dismissed, Genesis lingering a few moments before giving up, closing the book and leaving it on the desk. Angeal was already questioning him the moment they were outside the door. "Genesis! What is happening? What _happened_? You used to pay so much attention whenever tactics were mentioned."

Genesis shrugged, letting his feet carry him rather than thinking about their destination. That would make him too obvious. Sword training came next, a subject Genesis and Angeal shared. After that would be lunch, short, because they were supposed to be meeting with the 1st Classes later. It was supposed to inspire them, new 3rd Classes, to do better.

It would just inspire more distraction.

"How long have we been best friends?"

"As long as I can remember." Genesis disliked how his voice sounded so distant, but could not help it. They were heading towards the SOLDIER floor training room.

"Then why can't you tell me? What is on your mind?"

If Genesis had felt comfortable replaying what happened in his own mind, he might have told Angeal. But he wasn't. It was still confusing, completely muddled his brain. Whenever he thought about it, a million things were going through his head at once, all too fast for him to grasp. The worst part, he could still remember how Sephiroth had tasted, faintly sweet. His lips did not feel his own anymore.

"Class is starting."

They came through the door a few minutes early, but it was a good way to dodge the question. It worked. Genesis drew his sword upon entry, having kept it strapped across his back. The blade was long, straight, crimson. A bird swirled around the base of the hilt, like the basket guard of a rapier. It could be used like a rapier, the massively long sword having a great reach for such attacks. It had been a present to celebrate his graduation into the ranks of SOLDIER. His parents were not in the least worried about him. It made him wonder.

As always, their training supervisor had the duo pair up. Genesis refused to talk during it, only making half-hearted blocks and swings. Angeal had always been slower than him, not quite as agile, so it did not matter. After a few rounds, their supervisor ordered them to speed up their routine, which happened. Genesis was still not concentrating. Everyone in the room could tell. Genesis did not hear any of their whispers.

"At attention, SOLDIERs." The instructor spoke quickly.

"No need."

He flinched visibly at the sound of that voice, its low, cooing almost. Genesis could not look up, jaw clenched tight as he and Angeal continued their round. He tried concentrating on it harder. In a matter of three slashes Angeal was disarmed, the point of Genesis' new sword angled straight at him. He took in a strained breath, every muscle in him tense. Angeal let his hands rise in surrender, which Genesis was immediately cursing him for (mentally, to hide his sudden discomfort).

"It's been a while, Rhapsodos."

Genesis lowered his sword, watching as Angeal stepped off to the side of the room, Sephiroth standing in his place. The masamune, that famed, massive katana, was unsheathed, angled downward. Sephiroth was forever left handed, Genesis quickly noted. He knew what was to come. They would spar. Genesis would lose. It was nothing new.

The bright katana rose, light glinting off its razor edge as Sephiroth assumed his signature stance, a guard with the blade side up, his side facing forward. That was a live blade, as was his own, but… Closing his eyes, he shoved the image of their last sparring session aside. Distraction now could mean serious injury. Genesis swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a deep breath. The whole class had stilled and moved off to the sides, staring in anticipation.

It was Genesis' turn to make the first move. They rotated off every time, an unspoken agreement. Genesis rushed forward, keeping the masamune always in his sight as he swung, horizontally at first. An easy block followed, Genesis trailing with another slash, just as easily blocked. Genesis thrust, crimson blade whizzing forward, Sephiroth taking a step backwards, sideways by Genesis' view.

That was when he started, coming at him with a quick series of slashes. Genesis was quickly forced back, feet stumbling over one another, swordwork sloppy at best. His back hit the wall, but the expected pin did not come. Sephiroth stopped, lowering the masamune immediately. "How long have you had that?"

"Three days."

"Hmm." Sephiroth sheathed the masamune, quietly returning to the front of the training room, where the computer console and instructor remained safe from stray slashes. He folded his arms and watched. It was difficult, continuing to spar after that. It had been pitiful.

Focus returned to Genesis' head, fog sliced as clearly as though the masamune itself had done it. Genesis looked down the edge of his blade, eyes narrowed on Angeal. He came at his friend full speed, full skill. It was another victory tallied for Sephiroth, which he could not allow. Genesis was concentrating hard enough to miss the approval in Sephiroth's eyes.

* * *

"I see. You needed to spar Sephiroth again. Reminds you of your goals." Angeal nudged his friend, oblivious to the implications of his statement. "It never hurts to dream."

_Only to daydream_, Genesis commented to himself, making sure not to accidentally say it aloud. He had something else to say instead, playing along with his own previous stance of complete hatred and rivalry. "Making him a goal gives him too much credit."

"Genesis! He is the best swordsman on Gaia. The top SOLDIER. There is no such thing as too much credit."

"Succumbed to hero worship like the rest of them?" Genesis knew how biting his tone was, how dry and sarcastic. Genesis had been one of them. That was a while ago. Sephiroth was a human, more human than most of the world would probably ever know. He had been knocked off the podium of god status, though he was still close. So close, but not quite. "I thought you were above that."

"Who is?"

"Me, for one." Genesis took in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, as had become his habit. Someone, a fellow SOLDIER 3rd Class, had commented on Genesis' hair the other day, commenting about how it was so orderly yet slightly chaotic at the same time. Genesis took it as a complement, using that to fuel the confident aura he needed desperately to put up. He could never let Sephiroth know just how much that night bothered him. "I would bet my next pay check that he is easy to distract, if one knows how."

Though Angeal had never been one for gambling, he agreed to it. There was a point Angeal obviously wanted to make, a lesson he wanted to teach Genesis. His old friend was becoming more and more serious by the day, it seemed. He talked about honor a lot. And dreams. Angeal had always talked about dreams, but not with the same firmness of voice as now. SOLDIER was changing Angeal, even if their only mission so far had been brief and too easy. A cadet probably could have handled it.

"I'll see you later." Genesis waved, ignoring the sudden questions from Angeal as he turned and went the other way. It was almost time for curfew, but Genesis had a plan. He would win that bet. The nearest computer terminal was in the briefing room, and luckily it had a card scanner. Genesis pulled out his security card, scanning it, typing furiously on the keyboard. He had a plan.

His slender but strong right hand knocked on the door, firmly, making sure that sound would be heard. Patience had never been his strength. Genesis leaned against the wall, one foot square on the floor, the other resting against the bottom of the wall. His arms were crossed. He was comfortable like that, could think while he waited. It felt like five minutes had already gone by, though a look at the clock display on the wall spoke otherwise. Thirty seconds. It would be too soon to knock again.

The door opened and a question flew out of it almost in unison, not at all startling Genesis. He almost laughed. "How did you get access to this level?" Sephiroth stood framed in the door, the tone almost like an order. Rules and procedures seemed to become tighter the higher in rank one got, though how such rules could bend also changed. He could tell Sephiroth was erring on the side of safety from the way his cat eyes flicked over the empty hallway, and then Genesis.

All Genesis did was hold up a card, his own identification and security clearance card. The details printed on it were all correct, un-tampered with. Sephiroth took the card, looking over it, ungloved fingers pressing across the surface to check for anything. "This should not have allowed you clearance."

"I've always been good with technology. Are you busy?" Genesis let his eyes trail behind Sephiroth, into the main room of the apartment; he had no intentions of going in, thought the glance might have spoken otherwise. Body language always had too many interpretations. Genesis glanced back to that pale face, eyes tracing the line of the strong jaw, angular and perfectly smooth. For a second he wondered if Sephiroth had scars, if he even could scar.

"No."

"Want a rematch?"

Green eyes flicked onto the clock, narrowing. "The night shift is already patrolling the SOLDIER floor. A 3rd Class SOLDIER still has a curfew." His voice was matter of fact, cold, cutting. There was nothing of the humor Genesis remembered. For a fleeting second, he wondered if it had ever even happened. "Hurt about losing the other day?" The card was handed back.

"Hardly." Genesis returned the tone, just a touch of anger coloring his defensive statement. Everything was back to normal. That was good. "Can you decline a challenge, General?" Genesis considered abandoning his plan. There was no time limit on the bet.

"Come inside." When Genesis did not move immediately, Sephiroth added on, "That is an order, Rhapsodos."

"Yes Sir." Genesis stepped inside swiftly, the door closed almost before he was through. Sephiroth moved away from the entryway, sitting on the couch, where he had apparently been before the interruption. His cellphone was still flashing for missed calls, Genesis keeping his distance while asking. "Do you ever answer that thing?"

"No. Only Hojo, Lazard and President ShinRa have the number." Sephiroth opened a book, propping his boot encased feet on the class table. Genesis had never imagined him being so relaxed, ever. Genesis hovered by the door. The General glanced over his shoulder, shorter silver hair around his face falling to obscure it, though the glow of mako eyes was not hidden. "At ease, SOLDIER." Sephiroth motioned his head towards the empty half of the couch.

Sighing, Genesis let his stance, at full attention with his hands clasped behind his back, fall, his steps fluid and gliding as he walked over to the seat. Genesis had had no intentions of going into the apartment. Modifying his security card so late had been a bad idea. With the SOLDIER floor shut down, Genesis was not getting to the training room or his own abode until the morning, at least. He should have hazarded coming earlier. Genesis tried discerning the title of the book without turning his head, unable to do so. The silence between them was not as easy as it had been at the graduation celebration.

"So, the blooming cycle of the Banora White is random?"

Tensing, Genesis glanced sharply over, eyes locking on that book. He could see the title now. It was an ecology report on Banora. There was probably some mission or another Director Lazard had decided to send Sephiroth on in the region, explaining the book. "Yes, which is why we call the fruit produced dumbapples."

"Dumbapples?" Sephiroth set down the book, sliding it across the immaculate glass table. His legs folded up, clearing the table and coming to a normal sitting position. Again, Genesis could almost see the gears turning in that head, working away at something. "Do you think the massive amount of mako in the caverns beneath Banora causes the mutation in the Banora White, to make them bloom randomly?"

"Why _are_ you so interested in Banora?" It was making him wonder. Genesis stared at the table, at the blinking phone on it. The day after the graduation, Genesis had been given a phone; Angeal had the number, so did the superior officers in charge of him, Director Lazard as well. Genesis was required to at least check who was calling, and required to answer if it was a superior or the Director. His phone was on him, though he doubted anyone would call at such an hour.

"I have my reasons."

Another silence fell, Sephiroth sitting with his hands at his sides on the couch, watching the barren far wall. Genesis' eyes found the book, noticing the date on the front was over twenty years old. The report was older than him. So much for it being preparation for a mission. Genesis leaned back on the couch, looking at the wall as well, as though some answer to his question would be found there rather than on the General's schooled face. "What were you curious about?"

"I apologize if any Turks have been following you. It seems Tseng somehow found out about our moment in the training room."

"Our moment?" Genesis laughed, unable to look at the General. "It was merely a brilliant tactic to distract me when I finally gained the upper hand, even more effective than the head-butt you usually suggest."

The General stood, moving away from the couch swiftly. Genesis turned to watch. Sephiroth paused for a moment at the mouth of the hallway, glancing before vanishing into the shadows. The lights dimmed. Genesis could hear a door open, and then slam shut. That was not the reaction he had been expecting. Wondering what he had said wrong, Genesis removed his boots and pauldrons, laying down and trying to go to sleep. It took picking up the Banora ecology report to do so.


	4. Chapter III: Presents

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places written of here. They are all the work of Square Enix, as are the quotes from _Loveless_ within. However, the lovely yaoi and writings are all mine. I try to stick as canon as possible here, even using many of the vague references from the game to build the scenes within. So far I have only managed to work one in there, but that will change… eventually.

**Warning:** **YAOI **If you don't like yaoi, this story definitely is not for you. This is GenesisxSephiroth, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Expect violence, romance, and lots of angst, plus some spoilers (though none major) from Crisis Core.

**Author's Note:** (What is it with this site jacking with my formating all weird, even after I've checked it?) I'm terrible. I keep writing so much on this. I edited. Changing point of view in this chapter was fun. There is a little surprise in here! If you've felt safe reading so far because of the lack of action, beware.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter III: Presents**

Cold green eyes stared at the table, glowing eerily in the dimmed lights. The projector clicked, changing the image displayed on the floor to ceiling screen. Sephiroth barely glanced over, seeing the files of two SOLDIERs Sephiroth knew, one closer than the other. Lately, it had not been so close. Their spars had stopped all together. Sephiroth did not stop by the courses required for new SOLDIERs, did not show his face much on that floor.

It was not fear. Sephiroth was certain by now he could not feel it. It was something else.

President ShinRa cleared his throat. All eyes turned on the General, Sephiroth showing only indifference. He looked at the screen again, eyes scanning Angeal Hewley's record quickly. There was nothing out of place, just high scores and good performance on missions. Sephiroth's eyes continued downward, lingering over Genesis Rhapsodos' picture before moving to the notes. A few code numbers were in the notes section, causing Sephiroth's eyes to narrow dangerously.

He could feel the nervous shift of the suits in the room with him. President ShinRa had always been afraid of Sephiroth, since the day they first met years ago, when Doctor Gast was still alive. Scarlet always considered him a weapon more than a person and never showed any fear. Lazard was cautious of him, an intelligent decision. Tseng was unmoving as always, like a programmed robot with that predatory, Wutaian face emotionless, dark eyes as empty. Tseng was trained to show nothing, so Sephiroth could never tell what was going on in that head of his.

"You have sat in on many of their training sessions, General. Do you feel them ready for promotion?"

"They just graduated from being cadets. It may be too soon, President—"

"They are ready." His low voice cut through the board room, silencing Lazard and President ShinRa immediately. The meeting was a waste of his time. The decision did not require so many high ups to make, as they were not the ones in charge of SOLDIER. However, the quick advancement of Hewley and Rhapsodos probably startled them, reminded them of Sephiroth.

If what Sephiroth heard was true, about the experiments Hollander ran on them, their quick advancement came as no surprise. They were like him in that regard. He would have been surprised if they advanced anything but so rapidly.

Sephiroth stood, pushing his chair back in that motion. He stood taller than them, imposing at his full height. Not waiting for dismissal, Sephiroth turned, striding quickly from the board room. It had been a waste of his time. Hewley and Rhapsodos would undergo the testing required and no doubt pass, thus becoming SOLDIER 2nd Classes so young. Sephiroth was younger than them, but not by much. Most people did not even realize his age. His silver hair fooled them.

It was late, the SOLDIER floor already locked down. Sephiroth did not bother venturing down there. If he did, he might run into Rhapsodos, always skipping out on curfew. It was a wonder the Turks had not tried picking him up already. For all Sephiroth knew, they had tried. He did not like the Turks.

The general stopped just before the elevator, hand hovering before the key card scanner. He had barely heard the footsteps behind him, even with all his enhancements. "Tell me Tseng, what did those codes mean on Rhapsodos' file?"

The Turk paused, standing stiffly in his tidy, black and white suit. "Threat assessment level: 9, advanced mako treatments, possibility for mental instability, lab experiment." Tseng made a list, as tidy as his suit. His voice was low, somewhere between caring and not at all. That voice was at a perfect balance, nothing showing in one polarity or the other. "Hewley has two of the same notes, advanced mako treatments and lab experiment."

"What exactly does Hollander do to them?"

"The same as Hojo does to you."

He ran the card through the scanner, the elevator doors opening with a ding. Sephiroth waited a moment longer to see if the Turk had something more to say. Apparently, Tseng did.

"SOLDIER's psychologist tells me that Rhapsodos feels an acute rivalry with you."

"I've noticed." Sephiroth stepped into the elevator, Tseng following him. The doors closed, glass cylinder sound proofed. The elevator started moving downwards once Sephiroth pressed the appropriate button.

"Which of you initiated?"

The question did not need to be elaborated further; Sephiroth knew exactly what Tseng was sticking his nose into. More so, Sephiroth felt like the Turk was pointing out a failure. In his mind it was a failure. How to handle emotions had not been among the lessons he was given from SOLDIER or Hojo. Doctor Gast had tried, but died before anything similar to his current predicament came up. "I did."

"Our report says Rhapsodos was pinning you on the floor."

"It was a tactical decision on my part, to distract him so I could regain the upper hand." Sephiroth spoke coolly, though his mind cringed at what he said. That discomfort, the lie in it, must have been obvious in his cat eyes, as Tseng was staring at him, obviously not falling for it. It felt like he was trying to convince himself more than he was the Turk. "That should be apparent since such actions have not been repeated."

"He has stayed the night in your apartment twice."

"He slept on the couch."

"Why so defensive?" Tseng pressed the hold elevator button, stopping it just before the floor Sephiroth's apartment was on. His face was as serious as it always was, though there was a slight glint in those eyes; concern. It was barely noticeable.

Why was he so defensive? Sephiroth was not sure of the answer himself, thinking up something a normal man, a normal SOLDIER might say. "I may have ruined all possibility of a future friendship because of my spur of the moment decision." As cold and calculating as he tried to be, he could not help but wonder. When he had gotten up in that last morning they had seen one another, he found Genesis still asleep on the couch, the Banora ecology report open on his chest. He had just stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Leaving the room again had been his choice.

"Avoiding matters does not make them go away. Like with AVALANCHE. The longer the President ignores them, the more dangerous they can become."

The analogy itself was not 'normal', but it was one Sephiroth could understand. Tseng was right. Again. Sephiroth undid the elevator lock, its descending the rest of the way to the requested floor. He stepped out, not surprised when the elevator closed with Tseng still in it. The Turk was always going somewhere, always doing something. Sephiroth almost wished he could make himself so busy.

Almost. If he did, this _problem_ would never be dealt with.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Genesis…" He looked at the note, seeing the formal signatures of his mother and father at the bottom of the card. It was typical. Genesis sat down, eyeing the large box and wondering what could be inside. The box was a few days early. Should he open it? Probably. One time his parents had decided to give him a kitten, but Genesis neglected to open the box until his birthday, when they had given it a few days early. By his birthday, the kitten had been dead, and reeked.

That deciding it, Genesis slid his fingers into the seam of the wrapping, sliding his finger downwards to undo the adhesive. He was careful with it, making sure not to rip any of the perfectly white paper. It was like his parents to have a package wrapped in white and ship it, just to show how their money could keep it from getting even a speck of dirt or damage on the way.

The adhesive dealt with, Genesis pulled on the paper, carefully removing it from the crate. That was when the smell hit him. It was sweet, singing of home, filling his senses instantly. A smile spread across his lips, glittered in his eyes. Using the knife which sat out on his desk, Genesis pried the nails out, lifting the lid. Blue apples glistened within, freshly picked. Some were already ripe, Genesis could tell from the smell. He closed his eyes, savoring it.

His parents always had known how to make his birthday seem special.

There was no training scheduled for that day, no lectures, no duties. Genesis was supposed to be on duty on his birthday, but that did not matter to him. Back in Banora, his parents always threw a too large party for him, finding newer, more creative ways to make him uncomfortable. Angeal always helped them in this. Thus far, Genesis had not seen any birthdays celebrated within the ranks of SOLDIER, so he had nothing to worry about.

Setting the knife aside, Genesis pulled out an apple, bringing it close to his nose, sniffing. It was not quite ripe enough, his putting it back. Genesis grabbed another one, repeating the process. It took three to find one fragrant to the point of necessity, Genesis replacing the top on the crate and leaving it there. As a SOLDIER 3rd Class, he only had to share the room with one other person. They both had single beds within, each a desk, each a small table beside their beds for a lamp. It was a simple room, a small one, but he did not mind. Angeal was his roommate, so he did not have to worry about there being a mess ever.

Standing, Genesis took a bite, small at first to test. The fruit was succulent, just right. He let out a little moan as he ate, having missed the fruit dearly. It had been part of his everyday diet in Banora, and living without it had almost been painful.

Genesis headed out of his dorm, dressed in plain clothes to signify that he was off duty. Some SOLDIERs wore their uniforms even on vacation, like a badge of honor. Genesis did not feel like it, a loose red dress shirt, not buttoned up all the way, hanging around his muscular torso, black pants clinging to his legs. His shoes were plain, comfortable, made little sound as he walked down the hallway.

Angeal was one of those SOLDIERs who was never seen out of his uniform. Genesis spotted his friend quickly, sitting in the lowered area in the corner of the SOLDIER floor, talking with someone at the table. The red-head continued his approach, gait airy and uncaring. He stopped on the little section of stairs leading down into the seating area, staring at who Angeal was talking to. Sephiroth. His blue eyes narrowed, face hardening even as he took another bite of his apple. He considered turning around, going the other direction, but Sephiroth's keen gaze had already found him, something inaudible to Genesis passing his lips. Angeal turned around, smiling and waving Genesis over.

There was no escaping this.

He sat down a seat away from Angeal, even further away from the General. It was intentional. Genesis caught the curious look he got, ignoring it. "They sent me apples." Genesis took another mouthful to make a point. Angeal was probably salivating, as he had been starved of the apples since their departure as well. Not only that, but the apples Genesis had been sent came from the big Banora White outside his father's massive house (massive for Banora, at least). All the children in Banora had wanted fruit from that tree, Genesis knowing Angeal was no different. However, for some reason, Angeal had never taken any, never asked for any. Genesis was sure that would not change.

"I doubt that is all. They never give you just one present." Angeal gave him an accusing glare, to which Genesis did not respond. There was nothing else in the crate that Genesis could tell, and no other packages. It was just dumbapples. "It's Genesis' birthday in three days." Angeal was talking to the General now, who seemed slightly interested. It was more than Genesis had expected.

"How old?"

Cold as usual, even if he actually asked. Genesis knew Angeal would not answer for him, so he would have to address the General himself, which he did not want to do. "Nineteen." There were other SOLDIERs who knew about his birthday as well. Most of 3rd Class did not like him; Genesis did not know about the other ranks, as he rarely interacted with them. SOLDIER 3rd Class Edwin Murphins, the one whom had walked in on he and Sephiroth, actually gave Genesis a proposition as a birthday present. Genesis was still considering. He was not as driven by hormones as he had been in the past, but there were still needs which had to be taken care of, which had not been taken care of (other than by his hand) since Banora.

Angeal and Sephiroth began their conversation again, Genesis listening idly as he continued eating the blue apple. Sephiroth kept glancing over at him. It made Genesis uncomfortable. Being woken up by Sephiroth, on the man's couch after what had happened the night before had been uncomfortable. Sephiroth seemed angry, which was a state Genesis never wanted to see the General in again. Sephiroth was an intimidating man if he wanted to be.

They were talking about missions, past battles, weaponry, everything one expected in conversations between SOLDIERs. Genesis pulled the book from his back pocket, flipping it open and reading it as he ate. He kept a firm hand over the book, having already seen Sephiroth eyeing it. He would not let Sephiroth take it away again. Genesis planned on seeing _Loveless_ that night, finally getting permission from his superior, since his birthday was coming up.

"Have you seen the play yet?" Sephiroth's even voice changed the conversation, shifting it towards Genesis. The General remembered what the book was. "I hear it is still going in Sector 8."

"I am going tonight." Genesis did not look up, committing another line to heart. Soon he would have the entire epic poem memorized. Then, he could begin inserting it into speech when the moment was appropriate. Genesis was sure he would find the chance sometime.

"With someone?"

Genesis finally did glance up, seeing that it was a genuine question on Sephiroth's face. Why the sudden interest? That was what he wanted to ask. It did not come out. Sephiroth was finally talking to him again, though Genesis had yet to decide if that was a good or a bad thing. "Alone." The expression of interest did not change on Sephiroth's face. It worried him. "Why?"

"I have the graveyard shift tonight." Angeal shrugged, figuring that was the question Sephiroth had not asked. Genesis knew otherwise. He looked back down at his book, taking a last bite of his apple, sucking up a little of the juice that threatened to run down the finished fruit onto his book. When he realized how intently Sephiroth was watching him, a slight dusting of pink touched his cheeks, against his will.

"What? I like Banora White." Genesis lapped up a little more of the juice, purposely with his tongue, slowly. He watched Sephiroth for a reaction. There was no variation in expression, but the General did not stop watching, either.

"Do you want some company?"

He almost dropped the apple, having to grip onto it tighter to avoid losing it. Genesis could see the slightest twitch at the edges of Sephiroth's lips. Sephiroth was enjoying this. As much as that made Genesis' blood boil, he could not leave Sephiroth (or Angeal, who was also staring at him now) hanging. "I bought a whole box, so…."

"I will stop by your room later, then." Sephiroth stood, offering a friendly nod towards Angeal. "It was good to meet you, Hewley. Keep up the hard work." Angeal was beaming too much to remember the awkward tension between Sephiroth and Genesis, as the redhead quickly saw. The compliment was an intelligent tactic, like the kiss had been.

Or had it really just been curiosity, as Sephiroth said? Genesis watched the General go, knowing he let his gaze linger on the slightly taller man too long. Luckily, Angeal did not notice that, either.

* * *

The play was good. Genesis found himself on the edge of his seat, leaning forward to stare down at the stage, at the actors spinning their tale. Though he would forever cherish the epic poem in its original form, Genesis knew he would also hold the play dear. The focus was changed in the play, from the war-torn trio of friends to a love story, but the meanings, subtle, just beneath the surface, remained.

Genesis had always wanted to play the part of the hero.

The curtains fell, the narrator standing alone at the very tip of the stage. The man, in a gaudy voice, explained how the finale of _Loveless_ had been lost in time, incomplete. The crowd was left hanging, wondering which of the friends had won the duel, if vows would be fulfilled, if the world would fall to ruin anyway. Genesis himself had always wondered.

Slowly, the lights came back on, fading up from the blackness they had been submerged into. Genesis had been patient with Sephiroth, whispering a quote or two from the poem whenever Sephiroth asked a question. It was obvious the General did not go out much, if at all. He sat straight backed in the chair, regal looking with his streaming hair, cascading over his black encased shoulders. His green eyes remained on the stage, as though something more was going to happen, like the missing Act V.

Uncrossing his legs, Genesis stood, sad that the play was over, knowing he would come to see it again some time. It was getting late, darkness having settled over Midgar. It was far after curfew for the SOLDIER 3rd Class, but he had gotten permission, special because it was the only celebration he would have for his birthday. Genesis would be able to get back into his room without any problems that night, though he was in no rush.

He had the urge to talk, though he waited until they were out of the theater. There were too many people who recognized Sephiroth, the poster-boy for SOLDIER, and ShinRa in general. They were well on their way back to ShinRa headquarters when Genesis finally broke the silence. "How was it?"

"Vague."

"Without an ending, it will remain that way." Genesis smiled up at the starless night sky. It was uncanny, how obscured the sky was though it seemed perfectly clear on first inspection. Midgar put out enough pollution to create its own sky. That was what Genesis saw. He missed the stars above Banora. "It is open to interpretation."

They continued walking, a cold breeze kicking up. The front of the ShinRa building came into view, guards standing at full attention outside the massive doors. Genesis fished his identification card out of his pant's pocket, Sephiroth producing his just as quickly, not that the guards needed to see it. They knew who he was. Everyone seemed to know who Sephiroth was.

No doubt there would be new rumors circulating by the time it was morning. With such an enigma as Sephiroth, it was bound to happen.

"Your commentary was far more poetic than the narrator's." Sephiroth tucked his card away, leading up the wide stairs on the left side of the entrance room, to the elevator further back. The night secretary smiled at them, even as they vanished into the elevator together and were propelled upward, into the massive height of the main tower.

"I was merely quoting the original." Genesis had waited until the doors of the elevator were sealed to answer. Though he had not stated it, Genesis thoroughly enjoyed himself. It was a time to relax, to drop pretenses, to drop their rivalry. That would only last for a few more minutes. Genesis saw the SOLDIER floor. His room, shared with Angeal, was on that floor. Sephiroth and Genesis stepped out of the elevator together.

The night patrol was out, but ignored them, as ordered. Their night was coming to an end. Genesis unlocked the door to his room, letting it open though he did not yet go in. It was dark inside, but Angeal was not asleep. He was on duty somewhere in the ShinRa building, would be back in the early hours of the morning. They were alone. Genesis turned around, ready to wish the General a good night.

Sephiroth put a hand on the door frame, leaning in. His lips brushed Genesis'. It was a chaste touch, wholly unlike their last kiss. Their last kiss had been frustrated and yearning. Genesis could feel his heart quicken, waiting to see if Sephiroth moved in again. That pale, serious face remained close to his, but moved no closer. Genesis had to fight the urge to bridge that distance himself.

"Happy birthday." Those two words were spoken with a flickering of feeling, unexpected though not unwanted. Sephiroth turned, striding down the hallway. Genesis wanted to go after him. There was a question on the tip of his tongue. Sephiroth was gone before he could ask it.

It would have to wait until another time.

* * *

"Do you want your birthday present?" SOLDIER 3rd Class Edwin Murphins asked nervously, voice trembling. He was a brave soul, making such a proposition, especially considering Murphins had walked in on Genesis and the General, lying together on the floor of the training room, kissing. For a second Genesis wondered if Murphins would blackmail the redhead upon refusal.

He hoped not.

"Let me guess, it is the General." Murphins sighed dejectedly, looking at his feet as he shuffled between them. "He is unobtainable. I am not."

It was the General, but not for the reasons Murphins seemed to think. Genesis was intrigued by Sephiroth. The General inspired feelings of butterflies and the smoldering of rivalry all at once. It was a strange twist of emotions, confusing him, not allowing for anything to be sorted through, discussed. Genesis wanted to talk about it to Angeal, but knew it would only make things awkward. Angeal did not even know Genesis held an interest for men, or had been with men before, for that matter.

"Give me a chance."

The look in Murphins' eyes, so desperate, made Genesis pause. He did not understand what the blond saw in him. Genesis had barely said a word to Murphins since they ended up as cadets in the same class. Yes, they had shared a cramped room together, but there were others with them, like Angeal, and that cadet who barely graduated, but already left SOLDIER for the less strenuous part of ShinRa's forces. Genesis had even been rude to Murphins a few times, sarcastic, degrading. It was the face Genesis put on for everyone who ever performed worse than him.

Murphins locked the door. Angeal was still out on duty, not scheduled to return for another hour, at least. "Sit down." His voice was not commanding, just as needy as his eyes. Genesis knew it would be a fling, a one night stand if it even went that far. Did Murphins know? That expression told Genesis it was a yes. Murphins was curious, and since he had seen Genesis kissing a man, he assumed it was the best option; at least that was what Genesis assumed.

Genesis sat in his desk chair, watching with bored eyes as Murphins knelt, hands shaking as they reached for the redhead's belt, unfastening it. The button and zipper came next, opened up so there was easier access. Genesis took in a deep breath, feeling the hand upon him, drawing him out into the cold air. At the moment Genesis was flaccid, but nothing a little teasing would not perk up. It had been so long since someone else had touched him that it would not take much coercing.

Murphins' hand began by stroking before the young man built up the nerve to put his mouth on it. Genesis closed his eyes. Murphins was not unattractive, but also not the object of his interest. Genesis imagined another head bobbing up and down on his erection, another tongue prodding it, other lips squeezing around it, other hands fondling his balls in the process. Murphins would never know. It took longer than Genesis would have liked, Murphins obviously not skilled in the subject. The redhead tensed, releasing, filling Murphins' mouth. The young man pulled away, smiling. Genesis opened his eyes just in time, so Murphins would never know he had not been watching.

"See, not so bad." Murphins replaced Genesis' manhood in his pants, redoing the zipper, button and belt. "Well, curfew is soon. I think I should go…" Murphins seemed nervous again, unlocking the door and leaving before Genesis could even say anything. It was probably for the best. Murphins was nowhere close to the best blow job Genesis had ever received, and that disappointment was probably written all over his face. It had made a small dent in his frustration, but barely. By the next morning, Genesis would be just as bent out of shape as before.

What was worse was the sudden twinge of guilt he felt. There was no reason for him to feel guilty. He was currently seeing no one. Still…. the General _had_ kissed him. Did it mean anything? Genesis felt guiltier the more he thought about it, deciding not to think on it at all. If he and the General had something, it was yet to develop, so there was nothing to feel bad about.


	5. Chapter IV: Temptations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places written of here. They are all the work of Square Enix, as are the quotes from _Loveless_ within. However, the lovely yaoi and writings are all mine. I try to stick as canon as possible here, even using many of the vague references from the game to build the scenes within. So far I have only managed to work one in there, but that will change… eventually.

**Warning:** This is most definitely a story centered around the relationship between Genesis and Sephiroth, both of which are very, very male. There are some other men involved as well. YAOI. If you don't like it, don't read it. Expect lots of angst, some violence, romance, some sexual content. LOTS OF ANGST.

**Author's Note:** Tell me what you guys thought of Sephiroth's point of view in the last chapter and this one please! I'm not sure if I can pull him off right. So, back to the tension! I'm finally getting into main plot issues. Thanks always for the reviews!!

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter IV: Temptations**

It was a slow, meticulous process. Every detail had to be perfect. Genesis tied his boots, making sure the legs of his dark blue pants were evenly tucked in, not a fold of cloth out of place. His eyes scanned both legs, confirming his attention to detail. The shirt came next, just barely a shade lighter of blue. It was darker than his old uniform, but still not quite his color. He rolled the shirt over his chiseled torso, tucking it as well. The SOLDIER standard issue belt was fastened on, buckle pulled tight. Pauldrons were placed over his shoulders one by one, the accompanying cross strap adjusted as needed. The gloves were the last touch, black, fitting firmly over his fingers, up to his wrists.

The tests to get such a uniform might have been hard for anyone else. Not for Genesis. Not for Angeal either, though there was a greater degree of difficulty. Genesis' speed had played a paramount role. Not only was the mission finished in a second to record time (Genesis could not beat the record set by Sephiroth), he also dispatched every holographic enemy, blindingly fast in the slashes of his crimson sword, in the flare of his materia. Not only that, but Genesis had his first summon materia now, caught on his own out on the route towards Kalm.

A few months into nineteen, Genesis was a touch taller, though not much, definitely stronger. He had been on missions constantly. And then, out of the blue, Director Lazard called Genesis up to his office, briefing him on the test. Genesis was a SOLDIER 2nd Class now, and proud.

Not as proud as he would be once he achieved 1st, but proud none-the-less.

Running a hand through his hair, Genesis looked in the mirror. There was still something out of place. Genesis fished through his locker, that space clean and organized. The object he sought sparkled, silver thing catching the light. It was a long, dangling earring, the only piece of jewelry Genesis ever wore. He fit it through the hole at the bottom of his left ear, finally ready to go.

There was trouble in Midgar. Genesis had been relaxing on one of his days off, reading by the massive window in seating area of the SOLDIER floor. No one bothered him there. Usually. His cellphone had beeped, lighting up. A pale hand flicked the phone open only to hear Lazard ordering him up to the office. Lazard ran down the situation, low voice droning on for longer than necessary. Genesis knew the drill. Go in, eliminate the threat, come back. It was simple.

Genesis left his helmet behind, absolutely sure of its uselessness. Sephiroth never wore a helmet. Since their night out, Genesis had barely seen Sephiroth, perhaps once or twice in the halls, another time during the promotion meeting, but each time was brief. He could tell there was something on the General's mind.

It was not to be thought of now. Genesis cleared his mind, boots making firm but graceful steps as he walked to the elevator, going to the main floor. The skirmish was in walking distance, and not dire enough to demand quick transport. One time Genesis had had to go to the scene of a monster attack via helicopter, Tseng the pilot, skillfully getting them there in about a minute's time. Genesis and Angeal had jumped out, dealt with the problem and hopped back in the perfectly hovering helicopter, whisked back to the ShinRa building in an instant. Tseng was a good pilot, but it seemed like a waste of the man's talent.

The streets were well lit, lights buzzing above his head as he made quick pace down the street. It was always dark in Midgar, it seemed, something Genesis was still not used to. Murphins said he would grow accustomed to it. Murphins had been asserting himself more and more often since Genesis' birthday. They had done nothing more, but Genesis could tell how much the younger SOLDIER wanted to. It was far too obvious.

Genesis sighed, continuing down towards the square in Sector 8, where the issue was supposedly happening. His sword was ready enough, strapped across his back. The more he tested his skills against live combatants, the more he realized they were not worth his full effort. Sparring against the 2nd Class SOLDIERs he was now a peer tohad livened things up slightly, though barely. In another month he would have to team up with Angeal again, also a 2nd, just to coerce himself into further improvement.

Gunshots snapped into the midday air, Genesis stopping for a moment, pale eyes focusing towards the fountain which was now in view. There was a man in a suit running after something, though Genesis could not tell what. The suit, it was standard Turk wear. Someone had already beaten him to it. Genesis broke into a run, new boots protesting but not putting up much of a fight. He sprinted on, breathing not changing in the least as he neared the fountain.

There were no civilians around, as Genesis quickly noted, his gaze sweeping onward to further assess the situation. Cat like creatures lounged beside the fountain. More gunshots followed. Genesis drew his sword, leaping into action. The massive cats lumbered up onto their muscular legs, a large tentacle lifting off their back to wave in the air. Their eyes were glowing.

Ignoring the sudden odd feeling in his stomach, Genesis raced forward, jumping with a slice, darting to the side and spinning into the next flawless attack. Fighting was almost like dancing for him, feet light, movements speedy but effective, every slash and thrust executed with an obsessive attention to exact blade angle and speed, just like a dancer would do with pirouettes and leaps in a ballet.

With a screech, the last cat of the pack fell. There were a few other stray cats, some already dead with a bullet square between their eyes. Genesis saw the Turk again, black hair pulled back into a ponytail, eyes dark and serious. He knew the Turk immediately. How had the mission been important enough to send Tseng _and_ someone from SOLDIER?

Two more shots, and the last two wandering felines were down. They did not look normal. Genesis walked up to one, seeing it was hairless. It looked like the muscle was exposed, skin so thin and translucent, yet at the same time strong. Genesis shivered as he touched one on the leg. It almost felt familiar.

Shaking his head, Genesis stood, sheathing his sword. He was trembling despite how he tried to hide it.

Tseng flicked out his phone, speaking quietly into it before slipping it back in his jacket again. The Turk stared at him intently, looking too deep in Genesis' opinion. He did not like the glint in those eyes. "You are no longer needed here."

"What is going on?"

"A power outage in a laboratory."

Power outage? Genesis wondered. He looked at the beasts again. It looked like they had a mako blue sheen to their eyes, just like Genesis. It made him uncomfortable. "Hojo?"

"Hollander."

Genesis spun at that, facing the Turk with confusion written clearly across his face. Hollander? The man whom had been a constant figure in his life for as long as he remembered, taking care of him on many occasions, a personal doctor on call at all hours; Genesis could not imagine Hollander having such things. Tseng had to be wrong. Those things were monsters!

"I do not want you here to see who the members of my team are."

"Because they follow me, right?" Genesis knew about them, even if he was not supposed to. Lazard had mentioned nothing, nor had Sephiroth, but Genesis still knew. He could feel their eyes trailing him. He could sense them hiding in the shadows, no matter where he went. ShinRa was keeping a close eye on him, for some reason or another. Genesis did not care.

"How do you know that?"

"How could I not?" For a moment longer he lingered, but he had that creeping feeling again, settling as dread in his stomach. How could Hollander have such beasts? He looked at the cat and had to leave. For a moment he felt he might lose his stomach. How would that look in his SOLDIER record? Not good. Genesis hurried away.

Once he was back at the ShinRa building, that sinking feeling did not leave him.

* * *

The water gurgled as he spun the knob, pressurizing before spraying out in a cold stream. Genesis waited patiently until steam gathered on the tile floor of communal showers. They were empty now, Genesis alone. He put a hand into the water, testing for heat. It was good. Removing his towel and hanging it off to the side, Genesis stepped under the stream.

It felt like layers were being stripped off him, Genesis closing his eyes, reclining his head as the water beat on it and his shoulders. For some reason he felt sore all over. The heat was helping, the pressure as well. He just stood there for a while, letting it all wash over him. Though he had barely sweated in the earlier mission, and had taken a shower that morning, he needed the water, the echoing room, the time to think.

He picked up a generic bottle of shampoo, squirting a little on his hand before working it through his hair, into his scalp. Being clean normally made him feel better. Showers, too. Genesis always felt better once turning off the water and stepping out. It was not time yet. He rinsed out the shampoo, fingers massaging in, making sure all the soap was clear. It left his auburn hair slightly tangled, Genesis having to wander a few stalls down (they were hardly stalls, as there were no concealing walls or curtains) to find the communal conditioner, taking some in his hand and leaving the bottle where he found it.

Applying the conditioner as he walked, Genesis waited outside the warm water, letting the stuff soak in to his hair, fix it. There was a certain care to his scrubbing. It allowed him to concentrate on something other than those beasts, other than the questions and accusations he wanted to speak to Hollander. Genesis stepped back under the water, hearing a door click in the locker room. His senses were getting frightfully sharp.

It was the mako treatments, he knew it. When he turned out the lights, his eyes glowed a phosphorescent azure. People stared at his eyes, so bright. At times, his eyes could be arrogant. Genesis knew he was better than the others. He knew he was faster. He knew he could do more and be more efficient about it. He knew he could take more mako in each injection than his fellow SOLDIERs. Angeal had the same treatment dosage, but less results. Genesis could become a blue and red blur at times.

Another person walked into the shower room, flicking on the nozzle next to Genesis. He recognized that slightly unbalanced gait, a touch too heavy though not from the man's weight. Murphins would not make it far in SOLDIER, nor was he expected to. He was growing strong, but his frame was naturally thin, just enough muscles to wield a baton or a short sword. He was handsome, but not stunning in any way, or unique either. His blond hair was too short to spike, boring, his brown eyes barely showing the effects of mako at all.

Genesis sighed, washing out the conditioner from his hair, ignoring Murphins at first. The younger SOLDIER, still a 3rd Class, would not allow it for long. Genesis could already feel Murphins' eyes on him, combing his much stronger body. Once his hair was free of conditioner and tangles, Genesis opened his eyes, glancing over at Murphins. The young man was staring at him, smiling.

"How did your mission go?"

"Fine." He had come to the showers to forget about the mission, not talk about it.

"Director Lazard is keeping you busy lately."

"Yes, he is." It was frustrating. Genesis wanted time to spar with Sephiroth, or at least stop and talk to him, or use his hacked key card to go up and visit the General. Lazard had the two of them running around so much that they missed one another, or only had seconds to talk. It was more than frustrating.

"How is Angeal doing?"

"I haven't heard in a while. Lazard has him stationed in Kalm." Genesis did miss his friend, though he would never admit it. If anyone asked, Genesis would quickly state how much easier it was to sleep without Angeal's snoring… even if Angeal never snored. The other SOLDIERs did not know that, so it hardly mattered, and was an operational excuse.

"Are you lonely?"

The question was not one he could immediately answer. Genesis did not think it was loneliness he felt, though it very well could have been. He yearned for more time with Sephiroth, and wished Angeal would hurry back. Yes. It was loneliness. He doubted that loneliness could be filled by Murphins, though.

"No." His voice was indifferent, uncaring. It was something Murphins had grown used to, as it did not phase him. Genesis took the bar of soap, lathering himself, making sure there was no trace of the sweat or grime or blood of before. It was not hard to do. The earlier mission had barely been an exertion.

Murphins took the bar of soap out of Genesis' hands with a grin. It was not hard to guess his intentions. He turned, Murphins rubbing the bar across Genesis' back with what felt like reverence. Since they were alone, this was possible. If anyone else had been there, they would not even be talking to each other. The different ranks of SOLDIER tended to stick together, not mingling with the others. And they never helped one another bathe.

It was vaguely uncomfortable, Murphins' hands roaming his body freely, allowed some exploration. Genesis tried not to squirm. It was over soon enough. Murphins turned Genesis back around, looking up, pulling lightly on Genesis' chin to make him look down. The young SOLDIER leaned up. Genesis turned his head, flicking the water off and grabbing his towel, leaving Murphins gazing at the air.

He couldn't.

It was time he tried doing something about his loneliness.

* * *

"How did you fool the scanner as to your clearance allowances?"

The low tones of Tseng's voice made Genesis lower his hand. He had been about to knock, but there was a Turk to deal with. Genesis turned, seeing that suit as spotless as always, despite what had happened just a few hours earlier. As a 2nd Class Genesis had no curfew, but he still had no access to the floor such important apartments were on. It was a security issue. "The computer in the briefing room on SOLDIER floor has a card scanner."

"You hacked it."

To that Genesis did not answer. So far he had made no admission of guilt, and he did not plan on making one. The Turks were the force of the law within ShinRa. They were the last people one wanted to be on the black list of. Genesis played it safe. "It is merely to issue challenges. If I had Sephiroth's phone number—"

"He never answers."

It seemed like the Turks knew everything. Genesis wondered what else the Turks knew. He could not state that he thought Sephiroth might answer for him. That would be too suspicious. Genesis almost laughed; his mind was working like a Turk's. "My point exactly."

"We could use someone with your technological skills."

That statement was wholly ignored, Genesis finally knocking, giving his signature smile. Tseng quickly retreated, down the elevator before the General's door could even open. When that door did open, Sephiroth was waiting, surprised. "Oh."

Oh? Oh was all he had to say? Genesis had to repress his anger at that, eyes immediately searching behind Sephiroth, trying to see if there was someone in that living room. It was empty. Only one lamp was on, some files and papers out beneath it. The other lights were dimmed. Genesis was relieved, though he did not know why.

"Come in."

There was the sound of resolve in Sephiroth's voice. It was like a decision had been made. Genesis was reluctant to come in, but stepped through the threshold, moving to the couch as Sephiroth motioned for him to do. He sat at the end of the couch without the lamp, sitting half in darkness, half in the weak light. The General lingered at the door, cat eyes searching for something before he closed them in; he joined Genesis. He did not go back to the stack of files, though his left hand lingered over them, as though debating it.

The silence was near unbearable. Genesis stared at the far wall, nothing new on it, nothing different. It was just a metal wall. The blinking phone still sat on the glass table, a few new books there. There were more files, as well. The General had been entrenched in work, it seemed.

"Did you kiss him?"

The question startled Genesis, his eyes widening, body tensing. He looked over at Sephiroth, seeing the way the General was looking slightly down, eyes half closed, fingers tracing meaningless patterns in the air above the files. There was something in the General's tone Genesis had not expected. It almost sounded like jealousy.

"SOLDIER 3rd Class Edwin Murphins. Tseng told me."

Genesis shook his head. He knew who Sephiroth was asking about. Tseng, though? The Turks knew more than Genesis was comfortable with. "No. I never kissed him." It made him wonder what the Turks thought about it. They had eyes in every little secret behind the scenes of ShinRa. They had to have opinions. They probably even made bets. Genesis did not want to know what they were betting on. "I never wanted to."

Those black gloved fingers stopped moving for a moment, tapping down on the files. His glowing eyes moved, sliding over to look at him sideways. Sephiroth turned his head seconds later, silver hair falling to obscure part of it. He pushed the errant strands away, leaning forward. It was like he was testing the closeness, hovering near Genesis' face, not moving the entire way himself.

He knew the response the General was looking for. Genesis decreased the gap, pressing his lips lightly against the General's. A hand snaked around the back of his head, threading through auburn hair, holding Genesis' head in place as a tongue sought entrance. Genesis parted his lips, accepting the probing. Another gloved hand touched his leg. Genesis shivered at the touch, trying to concentrate and failing.

Before he knew it they were lying down, Genesis pinned beneath Sephiroth on the couch, kiss breaking for only a few urgent breaths before contact was resumed. The General's hands roamed. Genesis was too surprised to respond in kind, lying their petrified in all muscles but those in his face, eagerly working against Sephiroth's.

A phone started ringing.

Sephiroth's left foot kicked, sending the phone flying against the wall. It crashed into the metal, still ringing, flashing, vibrating. Groaning, Sephiroth disentangled himself, picking up the phone and snapping it open. There was anger in his eyes, want in them too. "Yes, Sir." Sephiroth forcefully flipped the phone shut, glaring at it for a few moments before speaking. "Lazard needs me in his office."

"How long…?"

"I don't know."

Genesis had felt desire, from himself and from Sephiroth, but it could not be further explored that night. Sighing, Genesis sat up, standing seconds later. He did not want to leave. He had to.

* * *

"Two Turks operatives have confirmed that the beasts in Sector 8 came from Hollander's laboratory." Lazard's hands were folded neatly, elbows resting not so executively on his desk. Sephiroth watched from the distance. The Director of SOLDIER would not have called him up to his office so late at night if that was all he had to say. "He claims to be developing them as future alternatives to sending troops into dangerous situations."

"How did they escape?"

"AVALANCHE staged an attack near the mako reactor. Our troops dispatched them before they could cause much of a stir, but some power lines were severed, causing a small outage. Hollander's lab just happened to be part of the area effected." Lazard clicked a key on his computer, a file appearing on the screen behind his seat. "We did an autopsy on a few of the monsters."

"And?"

"We have reason to suspect these are not his only experiments."

Sephiroth wondered how this involved him. He barely had any interaction with Hollander in all his years, only having met the eccentric doctor once or twice. The man was driven, yes, but did not seem quite as consumed as Hojo. From what Sephiroth understood, Hollander was the one in charge of Genesis' health and mako infusions.

"I would like you to keep a close eye on both Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. We found notes pertaining to the treatments he put those two through, and it makes me wonder. I do not trust Hollander at this point." Lazard pushed his glasses up with a glove encased finger, glancing over at Sephiroth. The General wondered how such an effeminate man could be the director of such a powerful military group. Lazard had never even been on the field of battle before.

"You want me to spy on them." The sentence was calm, an accusation hidden in the flat tone he schooled his voice into. Sephiroth watched Lazard for any reaction. There was none, as Lazard was already displaying his discomfort before Sephiroth spoke.

"Tseng tells me the three of you are friends. You would raise the least suspicions." Honesty rang in Lazard's voice. He did not know as much as Tseng. That was good, because Sephiroth was almost certain Lazard would not approve of his advances on Genesis, or his having an intimate relationship with anyone. What worried him more was Hojo learning. The maniacal doctor would not allow such interactions at all.

"Hewley is in Kalm."

"I am not nearly as worried about him as I am about Rhapsodos. The test results we found show that Rhapsodos is reacting much more severely to the treatments than Hewley." Lazard removed the file from the screen, tapping his fingers on the desk. "Report back to me if anything strikes you as odd."

Sephiroth nodded. He did not like this in the least, but Lazard was still his superior. There was no choice in the matter. He would have to put himself into Genesis' life a lot more than before. He would have to face that nervous tremble in his stomach as well, that unexplainable craving. Normally he could handle any physical reactions he had; countless hours of training and excessive amounts of mako made it easy to ignore even the injuries which might be fatal to a normal man. These physical reactions, the mental ones to pair with them, were entirely different.

Knowing that his lingering would raise more questions, Sephiroth quickly retreated. He was disappointed to find his apartment empty upon arrival, even though he and Genesis had left at the same time. Another day.

* * *

"I have a proposition to make."

It took a while for Sephiroth to even glance up, his glaring at the Turk for only a moment before going back to his paperwork. Lazard had him signing forms and reviewing mission reports to keep him in Midgar. It was a waste, but necessary. Sephiroth picked up the pen, adding his signature to the bottom of a page. His scrawl was simple, sharp, with no frivolous swirls or dashes or loops. It was only what was needed.

"I believe the talents of one of your SOLDIERs is going to waste in his current position."

"Oh really?" Sephiroth tried to sound interested, but could not. He flipped to the next set of forms. "What kind of talents?"

"He can override ShinRa's security systems with ease. In fact, he hacked his own security card to allow him greater access of the building." Tseng hovered behind the chair across from Sephiroth but did not sit. In fact, the only time Sephiroth could remember seeing him sit was when he piloted a helicopter. "He can make his movements silent and is lightning fast."

Pausing for a moment, Sephiroth considered who it could be. Probably a 1st, otherwise Tseng would not have bothered asking. Sephiroth could think of no one, continuing to read the next report, an uneventful one from Modeoheim. "Anything else?"

"He is very intelligent. The way he speaks _makes_ people talk, even the most guarded. He would make a great Turk."

The way Tseng was staring at him made Sephiroth put down the file, concentrating totally on the Turk's words now. Even the most guarded… Genesis. Sephiroth remembered the key card. "What makes you think _he_ will want to leave SOLDIER?"

"For one, we have a higher paycheck. For two, we have more time off. Three, no one would question a Turk who quotes poetry—"

"He would never leave SOLDIER."

"I am sure I could get him to come around."

"You can't have him." The words came out as a growl, fiercer than Sephiroth had expected. Tseng took a step back, fear flashing across his face for a moment before that trained expression returned. Sephiroth stood, gracefully uncoiling to his full height. He glared down at Tseng, knowing he was the much taller, much stronger male.

"It sounds like you are talking to Edwin Murphins more than to me."

The observation was like a slap across the face. Tseng turned and left before any retort could come. Thinking of Murphins…

Sephiroth left his office, letting his broiling thoughts guide his feet in firm, slicing steps. Soon enough he found himself on the SOLDIER floor, knocking on a door. As soon as it was answered, Sephiroth barged within, frightened SOLDIER 3rd Class thrown up against the wall, trembling.

"General, Sir—"

"So, you are the notorious Edwin Murphins." Sephiroth's voice purred over the tension in the room. He could feel the terror radiating off the young SOLDIER, just as keenly as he could smell the sweat which began to bead across the man's face. His senses were too keen to miss it.

"Sir, is something wrong?" His voice cracked as he tried to move further back into the unyielding wall. Even in the darkness of the room, Sephiroth could see him trembling. His mako eyes glinted dangerously, narrowing. "I—"

"Silence." The command was seething, low, full of venom. Sephiroth took a step forward, knowing just how intimidating he must have looked. He would have only been more frightening if the masamune was unsheathed. "I believe you and I have something to discuss."

Murphins nodded, eyes huge. The beads of sweat above his brow grew large enough to tumble down his face, gone ghostly pale. Sephiroth took another step forward, white hair settling in a chaotic halo around him. His face was taut, showing restraint though animosity must have wafted off him in waves.

"From now on, you are no longer to have contact with your superior, SOLDIER 2nd Class Rhapsodos. You are not to speak with him. You are not to eat with him. And most importantly, you aren't to touch him." Sephiroth took another step. "Am I understood?"

The SOLDIER let out what seemed a 'meep', sinking into the wall, shoulders rolled as though he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Sephiroth took another step. Murphins nodded frantically, tears showing in his eyes.

"Pack your bags." Sephiroth took another step, seeing the hesitance, left hand inching back. The hilt of the masamune was within easy reach. "You are being reassigned to Junon immediately." His hand gripped the hilt of his sword, a click echoing in the room as it loosened in it sheath, ready for an inhumanly fast draw. Murphins had broken the rules of conduct in SOLDIER. Very knowingly, Sephiroth was in the middle of breaking more than one.

Scrambling, Murphins began throwing his possessions in a bag, sloppily, without looking. His whole body was shaking. Tears were in the man's eyes. Moments later Murphins was out of the room. Sephiroth loosened his grip on the masamune, producing his phone from beneath his jacket and dialing a number. One ring and Sephiroth was speaking to Commander Eshel. The irritation and lingering rage could not be forced from his voice. "I reconsidered your request for a SOLDIER operative in your facilities at Junon. SOLDIER 3rd Class Edwin Murphins should do."

"Should I send someone to escort him?"

"No. He is already on his way." Sephiroth snapped the phone shut, standing alone in the dark. He could not go see Genesis right then. There was no telling what he might do. One possibility, the one he wanted the most, Sephiroth could not let happen. He did not want such anger to taint his first time.

Moving quickly, Sephiroth went back to his office. He would drown himself in work until he could not even think any more. And then, he would have no choice but to sleep.


	6. Chapter V: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places written of here. They are all the work of Square Enix, as are the quotes from _Loveless_ within. However, the lovely yaoi and writings are all mine. I try to stick as canon as possible here, even using many of the vague references from the game to build the scenes within. So far I have only managed to work one in there, but that will change… eventually.

**Warning:** violence, torture-esque moments, etc. Some slash goodness, though not quite enough.

**Author's Note: **more plot than smut here, but don't worry, the next chapter will more than make up for it! I promise! This chapter is just needed to get things rolling, and is sadly pretty short. The next one won't be! Trust. R&R always cherished. Thanks so much for reading this far!! Oh, and despite the title, this story is fall from over! Don't worry!

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter V: The Beginning of the End**

The last few weeks had been difficult. Suddenly Sephiroth was a very tangible force in his life. Suddenly Murphins had dropped out of it entirely. Genesis had wondered about it for five seconds, but was instantly too distracted to ask, forgetting five seconds later. Angeal was back from Kalm. He was assigned to work with the new cadets, to inspire them, to lecture them on honor and dreams. Angeal's demeanor had hardened, grown more serious. He could still smile on occasion, but it was not the same.

Every mission which spanned more than a day included Sephiroth. They sparred together on a regular basis. Genesis might have wondered if the General was pulling strings in the background had their alone time not become so hot and heavy. Something always interrupted them; Hojo or Hollander or Lazard or Tseng or President ShinRa even. It had been difficult to untangle himself from the General's muscular limbs, disengage their mouths to pull a vibrating phone out from between their frustratingly clothed bodies. Genesis barely managed to say hello, the General persisting his rocking motion, distracting the redhead further. It was Hollander.

It had been difficult to get out from under Sephiroth, but Genesis somehow managed. What had been more difficult was convincing himself to go.

The main laboratory was outside the ShinRa building, though ShinRa still financed it. Genesis took the train, sitting in the back car, legs crossed, sword resting across his lap. No one came near him. They could see the mako glow of his eyes, SOLDIER's signature, as well as his uniform. The sword was intimidating in and of itself. If he had been in the uniform of a SOLDIER 1st Class…. It was coming, Genesis knew it. The firsts he had a chance to speak with all regarded him highly. Lazard gave missions to him face-to-face more often. Everything was pointing towards possible promotion.

A black globe above the main doors scanned him before disengaging the lock, allowing Genesis in. He knew the labs by heart. Barely paying attention, Genesis navigated his way through the winding halls, up one set of stairs, down three more. He was underground, and had not even reached the elevator yet. It was not far, Hollander intercepting him in front of it.

Hollander had always been strange, and easy to manipulate. Genesis could not help the curve of a cruel smirk taking to his lips, glinting in his eyes as he saw the yellow shirt Hollander wore beneath his open lab coat, a shirt advertising canned dumbapples. It was the enterprise Genesis had started before leaving Banora for SOLDIER, a part of his past which he still held pride for. Hollander was a big, walking billboard for it, too.

"How are you feeling, Genesis?"

Cold blue eyes darted over. His mean streak always came out in the presence of Hollander. It was like a poisonous cloud hung around the scientist, seeping into Genesis more and more every time they met. A smooth, snake voice came out, almost surprising to Genesis. It was that taint again. "Fine."

"Something is wrong."

"Nothing." Genesis snapped back, keeping his distance as they both stepped into the elevator. His legs crossed at the ankles, arms over his chest as he glared at his pseudo-parent. Hollander was smiling. It made Genesis want to hit the man, to get that smile off his hideous face. "Lazard is keeping me at the ShinRa building too much. I want a mission. I want to test myself."

"Good. Soon, you will be even better than Hojo's pet."

Genesis let out a low growl before he could hold it back, eyes gleaming in the dim light of the elevator as it powered downwards.

"Oh, I apologize. I forgot you were friends with It."

Another low growl followed, materia slotted to his pauldrons beginning to hum, pulsing with light. Hollander laughed, waving a hand dismissingly. Genesis disliked the man more by the minute. Finally the elevator stopped moving, Hollander going ahead. Genesis followed in a moody silence, sitting on the cold metal medical table as always. Hollander prepared the injection, glowing green fluid swirling within the syringe. The redhead did not flinch this time as the needle pricked through his skin, liquid emptying into his bloodstream.

The nausea hit him full force, Genesis pressing the back of his gloved hand to his mouth, swallowing. The room spun. Taking in a deep breath, Genesis forced his eyes to stay open. All the while, Hollander scribbled down notes, laughing. When the nausea finally passed, his eyes remained a phosphorescent blue, never ceasing in their bright glow. It would wear off eventually, but it would take a few hours. His whole body felt cold.

"I would like to test something. Go into the glass room."

Genesis stood, rolling his shoulders. The left one felt tight, like the muscle was in knots. Gritting his teeth, Genesis walked into the circular chamber with walls of glass, waiting patiently. The door on the other side of it opened, one of those cats walking silently in. They had been Hollander's. The nausea came back.

The feline pounced, claws out, fangs bared. Genesis rolled to the side, unsheathing his sword in the same motion. Red lettering flared to life down the crimson blade, glowing. Genesis barely looked at it, lunging, spinning into a slash. A large gash was cleaved into the cat, blood oozing from it. Though the feline staggered, it stood back up, jumping again. He easily moved to the side, using his momentum to carry him into another slash.

Limping, the feline stood back up.

It refused to stop.

Genesis swallowed back the sickly taste in the back of his mouth, coming at it again. It yelped, falling down. Though it tried to stand up again, it couldn't. Energy was gathering around it, materia. Genesis decapitated it. The struggle was over. Flicking his sword, the blood ran off it, splattering against the wall. The runes faded back into the blade, Genesis sheathing it. He felt drawn to the feline, even as it laid there, mutilated, body flayed open.

Everything went black.

* * *

Genesis had been gone for hours. Angeal did not know where he was. That is where he got the phone number from, gloved finger tapping the digits lightly, pressing the send button. He held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail. Sephiroth hung up, staring blankly at the far wall. He glanced at the nearest clock before dialing again. Nothing. This time he called Lazard.

"Is there a problem?"

"It has to do with Genesis." It was the first time Sephiroth had used his friend's (his lover's, he dared) name, and at the moment, he did not care. Sephiroth's formality was traded for worry.

"Where are you?"

"I can come to you." Sephiroth hung up, flinging on his jacket, buckling it as he came out the door. Jogging, he went straight into the elevator, pressing the button for the Director's office constantly until the doors finally closed. The masamune was strapped across his back at an angle, a precaution. Sephiroth wished the elevator would go faster. It felt as though a large rock had settled in the pit of his stomach, unshakable. Sephiroth did not like that feeling; it was his first time experiencing it, and he wished for it to never happen again.

He flung the doors to Lazard's office open, continuing his jog until he was in front of the Director himself, both hands slamming down on the desk. It made Lazard jump, Sephiroth barely noticing. "Genesis still hasn't come back. These meetings usually have thirty minutes of transit total, and thirty minutes at the laboratory. It has been hours."

Lazard remained his usual calm self, tapping his fingers on the desk. "The laboratory?"

"Hollander. Hollander called him hours ago. Genesis should have been back by eight."

"Back where?"

Sephiroth opened his mouth, closing it a second later. He was about to tell him 'my apartment', and then realized the implications. Lazard did not know. Taking in a deep breath, Sephiroth straightened himself, hands at his sides. It took a few moments of silence to calm himself, to bring his voice back into its usual, cold, low tones. He had been yelling without even realizing it.

There was no way to avoid it. "My apartment."

"Doing?" Lazard seemed honest again, like he knew nothing of the situation. Tseng did not keep him in the loop, which was good. Sometimes Sephiroth wondered if Tseng even reported all the details to President ShinRa, or if he left sections out to get leverage of his own. It would be like a Turk to do that.

"Debating tactics." His voice was flat, giving nothing away of the lie. "Stop stalling. We need to find out what has gone wrong. Rhapsodos is not answering his phone."

"Did you talk to Hewley?"

"Yes. He does not know what is happening, either. I had him try to contact Hollander, which failed."

"Hollander and Hojo are vying for head of the Science Department right now. If we send you, there may be further complications. I do not want to get into departmental politics."

"And if something happened to Rhapsodos?" Sephiroth could feel that anger rising again, making his fists clench.

"Give it another hour. I will see if Tseng can spare a few Turks to investigate."

That did not make him feel any better. Sephiroth knew what Hojo did to him. It was inhumane, some of the treatments, some of the tests. The General could imagine that Hollander was not much different. With the ongoing race for the directorial position, Sephiroth knew they, too, were being put under extra pressure for performance. It was unsettling to know Genesis was in Hollander's lab, alone, cut off from the rest of the world.

"One hour. After that, you can't stop me." It was a direct threat, to which Lazard did not even blink. Now he knew why Lazard was the head of SOLDIER. Very little got to him. Not even the wrath of ShinRa's top SOLDIER, President ShinRa's trump card, could make him squirm. It was good to know. Hollander could not be pressuring him to wait.

* * *

"One more injection."

Hollander prepared the needle, eyes uncaring as he approached the slumped SOLDIER. Genesis could barely lift his head. He was sitting on the floor, one leg sprawled out, the other bent upwards. His head lulled forward again, auburn hair falling over his face. The throbbing pain in his shoulder would not go away, the one thing anchoring him against losing consciousness again. Hollander would not stop pushing him. It was more mako than Genesis had ever gotten at one time, but he could not fight the doctor off.

The temperature of the room rose, energy crackling in the air. For a second the floor glowed, and then faded to normal again. Hollander paused in his advance. Genesis forced himself to look up. The doctor blurred, the whole room becoming a grey and white and black fuzz. Genesis fought against his body's want to close his eyes again, slip back into the blackness. How long had he been down there? Genesis could barely make out the numbers of a clock. It was past midnight.

The heat was sweltering. Hollander started advancing again, kneeling down, threading the needle into Genesis' arm. He could feel the mako entering his veins, pulsing through him. He could not suppress the cringe this time, or the shivering to follow. For a second his eyes slid shut, lids heavy. The temperature rose again. His skin felt like it was on fire. Genesis opened his eyes, seeing the crimson glow of the floor, the storm raging in the air. His hand was shining. Genesis stared at his hand, concentrating on it. The light stopped, the storm ceasing with it. Soon the radiance of the floor became cold, unmarked metal again.

Sighing, Genesis closed his eyes again. Hollander was staring at him with wide, pleased eyes, and Genesis could not stand seeing it.

Yelling began, pounding in his ears, assaulting his already painful head. It was Hollander at first. Then it was a voice he did not recognize, not fully, deep and rolling but full of rage, booming through the vast space of the experimentation room.

"Get away from him!"

"He will be fine! He was the first! He is perfection!"

Arms wrapped around Genesis, lifting him off the ground. He groaned, head lulling sideways against a strong chest. He could feel leather and skin both. Genesis tried opening his eyes; they were held shut, body's instincts taking over. Survival was its only want.

Fast, gliding strides moved them. It felt like being on a ship at sea. Genesis tried opening his eyes again, failing. The blackness took over.

* * *

"How long has he been like this?"

The world was a haze. Everything was dark. The voices were like static. Like smoke. Fleeting. Just out of his reach.

"I do not know. Tseng is interrogating Hollander at the moment."

The voice reached through the blackness, drawing him out a little. Just a little. He was still in too deep. The sensation of fingers filled the haze, pushing strands of hair from his feverish face. Genesis could not move.

"What did Hojo say?"

Anger tightened the voice, pulling Genesis further. "That he is a failure, and will die soon enough."

"It is just rivalry, General."

"Do you know what Project G is?"

"No."

The fingers pushed back hair again, stroking the sweat dampened auburn locks. The frustration in the voice made Genesis force his eyes open to crescents. "The power he used was immense. It was like the whole room had become a hell. It was coming from him."

"He always reacted to the treatments more sensitively."

"Why do they have to do this?"

"Who? What?"

"Hojo and Hollander. Why do they do this to us?"

There was no answer. Genesis could see Angeal sitting at the foot of the bed, looking thoughtful, bothered. He knew it was Sephiroth sitting beside him, toying with his hair in a comforting way. They probably did not realize he was listening. They probably did not even realize he was awake.

He was underestimating Sephiroth's senses.

"Rhapsodos?"

For a moment he considered not answering. Was it too much to ask that Sephiroth said his first name, act like he knew Genesis as well as he did? Did Angeal know? No. His best friend would have looked uncomfortable rather than relieved.

"Yes, General?" The snide tone he felt could not be hidden in his voice. He was too weak from that. Just his voice was working, the rest of his body still paralyzed.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing new."

"That power—"

"New." Genesis interrupted. He opened his eyes fully, looking over as the hand moved away from him. Sephiroth was keeping to himself now, as though he had not wanted Genesis to know about those tender touches. It made his heart boil, his stomach churn. With the drained state he was in, such emotional exertions were probably not good. "Hollander plans on surpassing Hojo's results…"

There was silence again, uncomfortable. It did not help that their caretakers, the top two scientists of ShinRa, were rivals. It made them rivals too. Genesis still felt it, that want to best Sephiroth, that urge to make him submit, to dominate over him. He had to force it down. It was Hollander making him feel that.

A phone beeped, Sephiroth standing, walking away. Genesis could hear Sephiroth answer, hear just one side of that conversation. Sephiroth closed the phone and turned to face Genesis, not coming any closer. "Will you be alright if I leave?"

"Yes, General." Genesis closed his eyes, rolling on his side so his back was towards Sephiroth. He hoped it hurt. He really did. The General's almost silent steps could be heard leaving the dim room, door closing just as softly behind him. Angeal did not move. Genesis went back to sleep. Sleep would heal him. Sleep would take the edge of his pain.


	7. Chapter VI: A Taste of Banora

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places written of here. They are all the work of Square Enix, as are the quotes from _Loveless_ within. However, the lovely yaoi and writings are all mine. I try to stick as canon as possible here, even using many of the vague references from the game to build the scenes within. So far I have only managed to work one in there, but that will change… eventually.

**Warning: **lemon, yaoi, violence, angst, romance, language and a poor, violated dumbapple. If two guys together are not your thing, leave now. If you do not like Genesis and Sephiroth together, also leave. Thanks!

**Author's Note:** reviews are addictive. Seriously. I love you guys. Hopefully the last chapter was worth wading through for this. Happy birthday gothicdragon752! Officially proofread! Enjoy!

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter VI: A Taste of Banora**

There had been time to test his _abilities_ in the field, against live enemies. The first time, he passed out, collapsing into worried arms. After that, he had not blacked out. The enhanced mako levels made all his nerves tingle. Just the slightest shifts in the air made the fine hairs on his arms and at the back of his neck stand up, drawing a shiver. He could hear conversations from across a room, even if they were hushed. He could smell the cafeteria a few floors above it. And because of this, his brain was in overload, senses raw from overuse. Genesis wanted it to stop.

The offer of a new mission, away from the hustle and bustle of Midgar, was all too welcome.

No reprimands or repercussions fell upon Hollander. The President did not feel it necessary. In fact, the President commended Hollander on making a new breakthrough. Genesis had to undergo a full physical examination by an unbiased doctor, run a few tests. Any missions which came his way were small and under supervision. Genesis was not a baby. He could handle himself. His new innate ability, that fierce attack which first came loose in the lab, was being handled delicately, but with curiosity. Hollander had nicknamed it 'apocalypse' for obvious reasons.

It was a mission from Hollander. Genesis had heard it all from Hollander first before receiving confirmation from Lazard. President ShinRa had authorized sample collection around Banora, for further experimental purposes. Hojo had wanted to be involved, and warned of the dangers lurking beneath the mako swamped lower reaches of Banora, suggesting Sephiroth go along, for safety sake.

And Genesis was supposed to deliver the news.

His hand was centimeters from the door when it swung open, Sephiroth standing there as though he had suspected it. Lazard could have called him. Genesis glanced him over, noting how none of the buckles were done on the General's jacket, as if it had been slung on in a rush. He was not even wearing his boots, Genesis noting the socks. Though it felt like he was interrupting, yet again, Genesis' keen blue eyes could pick out nothing from the room beyond.

"Is everything alright?"

"Can we talk, General?" The look he gave to the main room, to the couch, showed that he wished to speak in seclusion. Genesis could not shake the feeling that Tseng was watching them, even now. It made him wonder if any Turks would be with them in Banora.

The door opened further, Sephiroth stepping aside with a graceful sweep. It was formal, stiff. Genesis did not like it at all. His walk was casual, comfortable as he came to sit on the couch. He immediately crossed his legs (Angeal joked that it was dainty, though never loud enough for Genesis to hear), hands resting on his top knee, the right. His gloved fingers fidgeted with the rough, navy cloth, picking at it. There was nothing much to pick at. It was growing increasingly harder to hit Genesis at all, so mends to his uniform were minimal.

Sephiroth crossed over the moment the door was closed, sitting next to Genesis, watching him intently with those green, slit-pupil eyes. Genesis did not look into them, focusing instead on the alabaster of cheeks just below those eyes, far easier to talk to. "Director Lazard would like me to brief you on the next mission."

"Why is that?"

"Hollander has gained funding from the President to collect samples from the mako deposits in the caverns beneath Banora. Since I know the territory, the Director and Hollander would like me to execute this, but MedLab will not allow me to go unsupervised. Doctor Hojo suggested you, and the Director agrees." Genesis kept his voice quiet, the whisper strained.

"Are the caverns dangerous?"

"Very, General."

"Back to where it all started, then."

Genesis could hear the smile in Sephiroth's voice, letting his eyes drift down to those lips, seeing the slight turning up at the edges. Those eyes were amused as well, Genesis unable to stop himself from glancing. It took a few moments of consideration for the statement to dawn on him. They had first met in Banora. Genesis could not help but smile as well. That fateful meeting had sparked quite the rivalry.

A gloved finger touched the curve of his jaw, Genesis tensing. Two fingers glided down, to the end of his grin, lifting and pulling just slightly. Genesis let himself be guided. Warm breath touched his lips first, before the press of flesh moments later. For a second he considered pulling away. That guiding hand snaked around the back of his neck, up through auburn hair, holding him in place. Genesis moved his mouth, slow, feeling the urgency such drawn out motions inspired and fighting against it.

Against his will, his own hand moved up, brushing across silken silver hair, trailing lightly back, to the long, flowing mane. It felt like sacrilege, touching Sephiroth's hair. He did not let his fingers comb it, palm it, anything but feather across the strands, fleeting but enough.

It was Sephiroth who broke the kiss, drawing back almost lazily, holding on to Genesis' lower lip for a moment longer before their faces parted entirely. Genesis found himself panting. The kiss had not been consuming, dire, driving, but he was panting all the same.

"How long will we be in Banora?" Sephiroth's voice was frustratingly unfazed.

"Longer than needed for our task." Genesis left it as that. He knew the exact amount of time. There was no need to state it. The more words he spoke, the more his wants seeped through, tainting his voice red with desire he was not willing to admit. If Sephiroth would not show it, Genesis was convinced he should, and would, do the same.

The war of silence followed. The war of who would initiate followed. Genesis fought to still his frantic heart, still beating furiously as Sephiroth's fingers played with the back of his neck absently. If he had not been trying so desperately for control, those fleeting, teasing touches that sent a shiver up Genesis' spine would have made him melt. His eyes strayed downward to get away from the challenge in those green eyes, settling over the hard, expertly chiseled muscles of that body, toned to perfection, so pale and pristine. Genesis felt like he was looking a temple rather than a person. Sephiroth probably would have hated him for such thoughts.

As another second slipped past, Genesis could feel his own defeat. Luckily Sephiroth spoke again, before he could give in and act. "Do you feel better, after…"

"Much."

"The doctors say you will be back to full health soon, very soon. Has Hollander continued the injections?"

"Just the usual ones, so I do not lapse into mako withdrawal." Genesis did not like the turn of their conversation, but did not fight it either. The sensation of defeat was retreating, falling to the back of his mind. The topic flip had given him firmer ground. "He plans on trying a new treatment once we deliver the samples from Banora."

"This will mean continued supervision from me."

"Does it look like I mind?" Genesis laughed, closing his eyes. The lips were back upon his in an instant. Sephiroth had been waiting to pounce. Sneaky. Genesis parted his lips, letting the strong tongue slip in, flick about his mouth, coerce his own tongue up into a dance. For a second Sephiroth paused, pulling his tongue out, sliding it back in. Genesis concentrated on that tongue, its continuing the in and out motions. It was enough of a sexual inference to draw immediate arousal from him, Genesis trying to catch that tongue in his teeth but not fast enough.

The hand on the back of his neck ran downwards, forearm wrapping around the small of Genesis' back, pulling him closer, turning him in the same movement. Genesis could not struggle against it, hold strong and firm, moving him to lie down on the couch. Sephiroth settled on top, between the muscular legs of the redhead. Letting his eyes open just a little, Genesis could see a genuine smile on the General's lips.

With a rustle of cloth and scrape of metal, Sephiroth removed his long jacket, letting it fall off the side of the couch in a heap. Light pink nipples were hard, tight, Genesis rolling one between his fingers as soon as he could get a hand to it. The shiver it produced was delicious. Genesis had never gotten so much reaction before, craning himself upward to his the long, regal throat. The skin was slightly cold, making his lips tingle, but it did nothing to stop him. Genesis nibbled, teeth raking.

It was the reply which had him suddenly breathless.

Leather wrapped hips rocked forward, friction sending fireworks through his nerves. Most importantly, Genesis could feel that he was not the only one hard by their contact, by all the tension building between their heated spars and pressing alone time, both of which had been cut back by the _incident_. Sephiroth rocked up one more time, grinding harder.

"This couch is rather restrictive…" For a moment Sephiroth moved up, purposely pressing their groins together to look at the couch under them. It was not quite long enough for them to be comfortable, though the narrowness of it made them have to touch, constantly, unavoidably, and that was something Genesis reveled in. Sephiroth smirked, sagging back down on the redhead, toying with his turtleneck though not sliding hands beneath it. "Shall we move, Rhapsodos?"

Genesis stilled. He must have gone a few shades paler from the sudden worried look Sephiroth gave him. It was not the idea of moving to a less constrictive place that bothered him. It was not the possibility of sex which had him skittish; the act never had. Genesis was a very physical person, always had been, always would be. It was the want for his name to be stated aloud, panted, moaned even.

"I have a meeting with Director Lazard early tomorrow morning. I should… I should leave."

For a moment the General did not move, looking so royal in the way he was perched over the smaller man. For a moment it looked as though he would not move. But then that weight shifted, Sephiroth sitting again, staring at Genesis. He stood quickly, straightening his shirt, his hair before hurrying out.

* * *

Banora was just as beautiful as he remembered it being. The Banora White trees were in full bloom, pale branches laden with leaves and the glossy azure fruit. Genesis smiled as he paused by the massive tree trunk, a gloved hand running over the smooth bark. He took a deep breath. The smell of ripe dumbapples filled his senses, tense muscles relaxing almost instantly. The sunlight filtered down through leaves, a shimmering pool where he stood. He hoped the beauty would last.

Living arrangements during the mission had already been taken care of. Genesis knew because he made the calls himself. There were extra rooms in the house, and guests never proved a burden. As the landowner and pseudo-mayor for Banora, Genesis' father had a lot of influence; in how the economy developed, in the miniaturized version of politics of the village, in ShinRa. Mayor Rhapsodos made sure ShinRa's assets were well protected.

And when ShinRa came calling, Mayor Rhapsodos was quick to make preparations.

It would not be a large welcome party like the last time. It would be a small welcoming, a private one in the comfort of Genesis' former home, where they would be staying. Genesis continued rehearsing the introduction in his head. _Mother, Father, this is General Sephiroth. We have a very unhealthy relationship. When we aren't trying to kill each other in the training room, we are half way to fucking on his couch._ Genesis shook his head. That would not do at all. _Father, Mother, this is General Sephiroth, also known as Frustrated Stiff-i-lot._ Genesis glanced over his shoulder, seeing how Sephiroth lingered back on the ridge. Silver hair fluttered behind him in the breeze, shining in the sunlight.

Gingerly, Genesis pulled an apple from that largest of trees, taking in its perfectly ripe aroma, eyes raking over its virginal skin, yet to be broken by anything. Originally he had intended to throw the apple at Sephiroth, but it was too luscious to waste. Genesis bit into the apple eagerly. The juices leaked into his mouth, amazingly sweet and amazingly right. Chewing the alabaster flesh of the dumbapple with deliberate slowness, Genesis walked back over to Sephiroth, steps lazy and happy.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Not willing to disengage the apple, Genesis took another bite, nodding. Smitten would have properly expressed him at the moment, though he hoped it was not projected too much into the open. It had to be obvious. Those apples were a major weakness of his.

"May I?"

With a growl of a sigh, Genesis moved the apple away from his lips, offering it forward hesitantly. The General's eyes were not on the apple at all. Though the General moved fast, Genesis turned, twisting his head so the kiss landed on his ear rather than his lips. "Tsk, tsk General. Didn't ShinRa teach you anything about decorum?" With a wicked smirk, Genesis continued eating his apple. Feline strides brought him up the grassy slope, to a set of simple but well kept wooden stairs. Genesis glided up them. He knocked firmly on the door, taking another bite.

"Oh, Genesis! We've been so worried!" There was no chance to dodge this one, the finely dressed woman throwing her arms around Genesis in an affectionate hug. There was more gray to his mother's copper hair than he remembered, more wrinkles lining her face. She was beaming with pride, though. "You are so tall and strong now! How is SOLDIER treating you?"

"Well, Mother, very well." Genesis gently pried himself from his mother's hug, glancing over his shoulder and drawing her gaze that direction too. Sephiroth remained a few steps back, unmoving. There was a lost look on his face. "I would like to introduce you to General Sephiroth, my friend."

She looked like she might burst with excitement and shock. "Friends with the great General Sephiroth? How is Angeal doing?"

"Busy with cadets." Genesis laughed. His mother had less of an attention span than him, sometimes. "Hollander says hello as well."

"Come in! Come in! Are you two too busy to eat dinner with us?"

The question was not one he could answer, Sephiroth thoughtful for a few moments before his low, quiet voice responded. It was like Banora held its breath just so that voice could be heard. "I believe not." After a short pause he added, "I feel underdressed."

"Oh, no! Not at all! Come in!" Ms Rhapsodos gestured them in again, moving the door the whole way open. Genesis could smell food cooking. It was too enticing to resist. It was like she had planned ahead since Genesis' call. She was dressed like she was going out for a night on the town, except for there was nowhere to go out to in Banora. With one last smile, reassuring and welcoming, they followed her inside. Genesis' father was in the dining room, in a suit. Introductions began all over again, even though they had been introduced to one another before, on a more formal basis.

Dinner was awkward. Genesis and Sephiroth sat on one side of the table in their SOLDIER gear, weaponry propped against the nearest wall, out of the way but still easy to access should it be necessary. They ate in near silence, a new experience for the Rhapsodos dining room. His father tried to ask questions, the General giving quick, efficient answers, not a single word or breath wasted. It just as effectively shut down all conversation. After the meal was finished, Sephiroth excused himself from the table. Genesis lingered, helping gather the dishes, putting the final touches on the dessert Sephiroth had left before.

The dessert was his mother's specialty, and not to be passed up. With a plate in each hand, Genesis ascended the stairs, careful to keep balance with the precious morsels. One sweet bun filled with roasted apples, drizzled with honey and sprinkled with cinnamon, sat on each plate. His first assumption as to Sephiroth's location was wrong. He was not in his room.

A dim light came out from under the library door, Genesis pausing. The door was slightly open. Genesis crept up to it, silently peering in. Sephiroth sat on the large, overstuffed leather armchair, reading a book under the light of an oil lamp. It looked like he was concentrating intently, Genesis stepping inside, looking at the cover of the book. His heart skipped a beat.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return_."

"_There is no hate, only joy, Because you are beloved by the Goddess_," Sephiroth read straight from the page, completing the section Genesis quoted, "_Hero of dawn, Healer of worlds_."

The smile which crept on his lips could not be erased. Genesis made quick strides across the room, setting both plates down on the table next to Sephiroth so he could hunt for a chair. He found one quickly, smaller, not so cushiony but still comfortable. Carrying it over, he put it at an angle to Sephiroth's chair, sitting excitedly. "_Loveless_, General?"

"I found it lying out under the lamp."

"That is because I used to sit there and read it late at night. This is where I first discovered _Loveless_." Genesis picked up his own plate, using one of the forks he brought with him to cut it open, take a warm, sticky bite. It was just as good as he remembered.

"May I call you Genesis in private?"

The question almost made him choke, Genesis hastily swallowing to stop it from happening. His eyes burned a little, but it was worth it. "Yes, General."

"Sephiroth. It's just Sephiroth."

"Yes…. Sephiroth." Genesis watched him, sitting straight backed on a chair that felt divine when slouching, long hair flowing over one shoulder so he did not sit all over it, long bangs falling forward over that pale face as he looked slightly down. Those eyes, so frightfully green, finally found their way to the dessert left for him.

They ate in a comfortable silence, nothing like the tension at the table. Genesis quoted _Loveless_, testing to see if Sephiroth could name which act it was in. He was good, but not good enough to get them all. Act I and Act II were covered. They still needed to work on Act III and Act IV. No matter. They had an early start in the morning and could not stay up long enough to cover it.

When the dessert was finished, Genesis took the plates and forks, grinning, not caring if he looked a touch foolish. A voice made him pause at the door.

"Goodnight, Genesis."

Sighing, Genesis took the dishes down to the kitchen before heading back upstairs, to his old room. It was untouched, though it was obvious the maid still dusted inside. Which was good, because he could not stand dust. He could hear Sephiroth closing the library door, walking down the hall to the guest room assigned him.

Genesis had made his decision.

* * *

The next day started before dawn. It was nothing but routine. Ms Rhapsodos was already awake and had made them a warm breakfast with more apples. Despite having turned down a taste of Banora before, he could not now. The whole diet was based on the Banora White, as Sephiroth quickly learned. It was hard to escape the blue apples. The night before he had a dream that dumbapples were chasing him around Midgar. Odd. He never used to dream.

It was a different taste of Banora he was yearning for, anyway.

Sephiroth followed, another first in his life, letting Genesis lead him to the opening of the cave. It was secluded, hard to find, involved climbing down between tight squeezing rock faces, maneuvering over and around and under all sorts of bushes and tree roots. Soon enough they were in the mouth of the cave, and two chambers later they were in front of the large metal doors which kept the site in quarantine. ShinRa did not want such dangerous beasts, mutated by constant exposure to copious amounts of mako, to get out into the village… or for blubbering dullards to somehow wander in.

The mission was a simple one. Go in, collect the first round of samples, get back out. Most of their week involved sample collecting, each from different locations in the cavern system. Sephiroth expected it to be dark, ugly, deformed. He was wrong.

The whole cave glowed a soft blue-green, massive crystallizations rising from the broken ground here and there. Sephiroth could feel the hum of energy in the air, so strong he felt that moving through that air would be enough just to make materia. Not quite, but probably close. He never knew such a place could be beneath Banora. It was beautiful. He did not know why the word came to mind, but it was the first one to, and it stuck. The mako caverns beneath Banora were absolutely beautiful.

Genesis was already going on ahead, a flash of red cleaving straight through the enemy. One enemy, one slice, one death. It was a principle Sephiroth supported, and had to lecture on at times. Those few instances always involved a large bonus and an extra day off, which Lazard agreed to. The technique worked, Sephiroth watching from a distance as Genesis did it again, flawlessly. As much as he enjoyed watching, he needed to catch up, just in case something bigger showed up.

Nothing bigger did. Their trek into the cavern took more time than Sephiroth had expected, they missed lunch entirely, but the samples were easy to collect. Genesis took care of it, hands delicate with the shards of pulsating crystal, with the tiny glass vials he had to seal them in. The vials immediately turned a bright green, like mako, like Sephiroth's eyes. Genesis tucked the vials away, and they were on their way out.

The trek back was easier than the entrance. It was easier to climb up a rock face than trying to descend it with the same tiny holds. Sephiroth made quick work of it, as did Genesis. Genesis knew the terrain. They were back at the house by dinner, opting for showers first since they had dust and dirt and blood on them. It was excruciating, having to wait outside when he could hear the water running, knowing full well that Genesis was in there, in the nude. He could have gone down to the dining room since he showered first, but was more comfortable listening to the sound of the water than he was alone with the aging Rhapsodos couple.

Dinner was not as silent. Sephiroth did as little talking as before, but Genesis was a chatterbox. It was nervousness. Sephiroth could tell by that slight tightening of the muscles in Genesis' shoulders, by how he sat slightly straighter than usual. Also, Genesis was talking faster than usual, a sin in Sephiroth's opinion, as he rather liked the slow, thoughtful and slightly dramatic tones Genesis' voice normally took.

What was he planning?

Dinner was over, Sephiroth dismissing himself to the library again. He had a feeling Genesis would reveal his plot soon enough.

* * *

The desserts were packed with the honey and cinnamon separate, so the sweet buns would not get soggy. Genesis made up a story about how Hollander wanted them to check some things at night. Nothing like the caves, no worries. This went on for a few minutes before Genesis had the bag packed, slinging it over his shoulder. It hit against his crimson sword, but that was no problem. The blade was hardly needed for where they were going, but to keep up the pretense of a mission, Genesis had to take it.

"I have a surprise for you. Come on." Genesis offered a hand out, gloved in crimson. Sephiroth blinked a few times, continuing to look up the red leather encased arm, to the long jacket of that same color and material. Black pauldrons with silver rivets sat on his shoulders, correctly positioned by the visible cross-straps which went over his dark blue sleeveless turtleneck. The jacket would have looked better with a black uniform, but his parents couldn't wait to give it to him, so he wore it now.

Still looking surprised, Sephiroth took the hand, not using it to stand. Genesis let him get the masamune before they headed out. It was a short trek up the grassy hill, down a dirt path, over the wood stacked beside Angeal's house and to the cliff. It was dark in the city, but his mako eyes could see just fine, Genesis climbing the rock face. It was not difficult for him at all, and he figured the same lack of trouble for Sephiroth. He was right.

They were up the cliff in no time, Genesis leading to a strange upshot of ground, like an island sticking up from the cliff top. The climb would be impossible for someone not enhanced as they were, but for them, it was simple. They made it quickly up onto the twenty foot wide grassy plateau, out of the reach of everyone but them.

"The surprise?"

"Look up."

Sephiroth did, puzzled for a moment before he gasped. Genesis smiled, looking upwards as well. The pitch black sky was filled with shining stars, so bright they almost seemed close enough to touch. Genesis knew his friend had been raised inside ShinRa, no doubt in Midgar, where the sky could not even be seen during the day. He had never seen stars, and especially not like this.

Setting down his bag, Genesis also put down his sword, sitting down on the grass and unwrapping the deserts. Sephiroth joined him moments later, still gazing upwards. Even as he ate the sweet bun, he did not look down.

"Thank you," Sephiroth finished the last bite of his dessert, looking over at Genesis. There was something in those eyes which drew him closer. That voice lowered to a purr, flowing like black velvet, "Genesis." Sephiroth moved closer, removing his gloves. He traced a bare finger along the line of Genesis' chin, the redhead trying not to react as he finished his own dessert. Or had dessert just started?

A kiss touched his ear, hot breath on that sensitive skin. Genesis turned his head, immediately with lips mashing into his own, forcing them open so their tongues could duel. He was all too aware of the hands removing his crimson jacket, roving his musculature over the skin-tight fabric of his shirt. Genesis reached down, undoing the buckle on Sephiroth's jacket. Though he had always wondered why there were so many buckles on the jacket when Sephiroth only ever clasped one, Genesis was thankful now. He did not have the patience for more.

The shirt was shed next, ShinRa belt with it. Sephiroth chucked his jacket, that same urgency showing in his every movement. They were assuredly alone. There were no Turks in Banora, none that could report back to Tseng, or someone else. In the darkness, no one but they could see. Genesis bit his lip, the little moan escaping anyway when Sephiroth suckled on his neck, on his collarbone. Sephiroth lowered him down, like a breakable item that had to be treated delicately.

For a second Sephiroth paused, breathing quickened. Genesis stared up at him, at the cascade of silver hair over them, of the stars he could see twinkling beyond. It was a question, Sephiroth's hovering the silent inquiry. Genesis knew what it was. In answer, just as silent, Genesis rolled his hips upward, slowly dragging groin against groin. The sudden little expulsion of air from Sephiroth's lips, like the air had been sucked out of him, was a perfect response.

Sephiroth settled his weight down, abdominal muscles flexing as he rocked his hips forward. The friction was delicious. Genesis pushed back, wishing the rest of their clothing could be gone. He reached up, fingers threading through the silver hair, feeling its silkiness, as soft as it looked. It was perfect leverage for another kiss, heated, their slow motions becoming slightly faster, jerkier. Genesis moaned into the mouth, drawing a chuckle.

"Is this what we want?"

"Yes, Sephiroth." Genesis breathed into that ear, nibbling at it, tongue flicking the surface. He could feel Sephiroth undoing his SOLDIER standard issue pants, sliding them off with care. The underwear came quickly with it. Genesis shivered at the cold, his sudden bareness. Sephiroth rocked down again, the tight leather of his pants brushing against Genesis' already forming erection. He could not bring himself to beg, though. "Yes."

With that, Sephiroth sat back, right hand undoing his own pants, left hand feathering over Genesis' face. Strong fingers glided over his lips, parting them, the index finger slipping in. Genesis caught it, sucking. He smiled as another finger went in, seeing how Sephiroth had to pause a moment as he missed a button. He kept sucking, tongue gliding up and between the two fingers, twirling around them, all the while maintaining soft suction.

Genesis could not continue his teasing minstrations when he saw that porcelain body finally unrobed before him. There was not a speck of fat on him, only muscle, perfectly chiseled as though it was a marble statue rather than a person. Those muscles rippled seductively with every movement, Sephiroth removing his fingers from Genesis' mouth, spreading the redhead's legs.

The finger, slicked with saliva, began to slide in the moment it was positioned over the hole, Genesis clenching, a whimper, a damn whimper, escaping his lips before he could stop it. Sephiroth caught him in another kiss, the finger working in and out, deeper each time until he brushed the bundle of nerves, sending thrills through Genesis' body, another sound from him, thicker and full of pleasure. A second finger was added, allowing a few seconds (which felt like an eternity) to acclimate.

Somehow Sephiroth managed to fish through the bag while continuing, fingers scissoring apart, stretching him. Genesis heard a little zipper, a cap snap open then shut again, that zipper once more. It was Sephiroth's bag Genesis had grabbed, yes, but he had emptied it… there had to be a hidden pouch, Genesis watching as Sephiroth palmed his own length, its becoming glossy. Sephiroth had brought lubricant. How kind of him. How expectant and demanding, as well.

The fingers were removed, Sephiroth positioning himself between Genesis' thighs again, which were trembling by now. The silver haired general was smiling, lust in his eyes. He started pressing in. Genesis closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation, on just how big Sephiroth was. The masamune was not overcompensating for anything. Half way in, Genesis started pushing back, drawing a gasp from Sephiroth. It made Genesis chuckle, thrusting his hips upward once more. He wanted the General to hit that spot again.

His unspoken requests were fulfilled.

With a powerful thrust, Sephiroth buried himself in the rest of the way, letting out a shaky breath. Kissing feverishly at Genesis' shoulder, the rhythm began. Genesis pulled a leg up, wrapping it around that trim waist, relishing in how the muscles all clenched with the thrust and relaxed with the slight withdrawal. Genesis could not stop the moans, the whines when Sephiroth paused, the heavy pace of his breathing. Sweat slicked their skin, making it glisten in the starlight.

Genesis did not know how long it lasted, Sephiroth slamming into him, building him towards explosion. And every time he was about to tip over, Sephiroth paused, sagging against him, breaths as ragged as his own. Genesis pushed up, drawing the General back into movement. It was a game of cat and mouse, yet they were both chasing the same thing. Sephiroth pushing into him, his stomach, hard and well formed, stroking the back of Genesis' length with every thrust; it was bliss.

Nerves exploded together, a warm curtain covering Genesis, hazing his mind as he came, Sephiroth shuddering into him moments later, burying himself deeper for that moment, against that tender spot. Genesis cried out louder than he meant to, a pleasant blush taking his cheeks. Sephiroth lingered in him longer, planting soft, brushing kisses on hypersensitive lips.

Neither of them wanted to disengage, but they had to. Sephiroth did not move far, though, Genesis curling up against him. They just gazed at the stars for hours. Genesis would not have been able to climb back down the cliff anyway, much less walk. A star streaked across the sky.

"Make a wish." Genesis whispered into Sephiroth's ear, already making his.

"I want this to last…"

They made the same one.


	8. Chapter VII: Trading Masks

**Disclaimer: **the characters, FF7, Loveless and the world all belong to Square Enix. The writing and yaoi here are all mine.

**Warning:** yaoi. Genesis and Sephiroth. Violence, angst, romance, dark themes, etc. Also, a massive battle. Battle scenes are my guilty pleasure, please excuse.

**Author's Note:** the school year is almost over. Hurrah! I can't promise more updates (since I already do it so damn much). I can, however, promise longer chapters and other stories. Mwahaha. I've started writing ahead in some places, getting the feel for everything as my inspiration demands. I have a feeling this is going to get really dark, really quick.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter VII: Trading Masks**

"I have been hearing a lot about you from my 1sts, Rhapsodos." Lazard remained seated, thoughtful. He always looked thoughtful, something going on behind those glasses, behind those eyes. Genesis focused on the Director, brooding this meeting himself. They had only returned from Banora a few hours prior, were ready to relax for the night. Then Lazard called. It was like everything had gone back to normal.

"Good or bad?" There was no smile on Genesis' face. The office was cold, metal and glass with minimalist features. It was starkly different from the natural materials of the house he had been in for the past week, so welcoming and warm. Genesis did not like that he could not see the stars.

"Some of both. You have a big mouth, but you have the ability to support it. I have multiple recommendations here," Lazard gestured to the three thin files stacked on his clean desk, "for your promotion to SOLDIER 1st Class. Normally, I would disregard these since you have not been in SOLDIER all that long."

Recommendations for 1st? Genesis narrowed his eyes, focusing on the three files. There was nothing written on the outside folders, all information kept safely within. Who had filed the recommendations? Genesis remained standing at attention, something completely out of character for him. It was the fact that Tseng was also in the room, in the corner behind Lazard's desk, dark eyes watching. Tseng's presence always made him nervous.

"Has Hollander utilized the new materials provided him?"

"I am to receive the first new treatment tomorrow." Genesis looked over towards Tseng, only his eyes moving. Tseng was not even listening, pressing the button on the ear of his headset, black brows drawn in. Moments later Tseng excused himself, drawing his gun as he left the room. Genesis let out a sigh of relief, posture relaxing. He leaned against the table next to him, arms crossed. Lazard seemed to relax too, though it was just barely noticeable. "Testing for changes will be consume following week."

"We will have to see how these new treatments work. Observation for promotion can wait until after the preliminary tests."

"Yes, Director."

"Have you heard about Wutai?"

Genesis had been about to leave, pausing, turning to look at Lazard again. Relations with Wutai were strained at best. Genesis did not expect anything different, "No."

"We have sent in two new ambassadors to try and persuade the Wutainese of how ShinRa can help them. Hopefully this will avert the need for a full out war."

Wutai. It was a place Genesis had only heard about. The old traditions were still valued there. They did not rely on mako power and machinery; only their own hands. It was a place that had always intrigued him. Genesis closed his eyes, sighing. With that he left. Lazard had nothing more to say, or at least did not speak up to signal that he did. In that case, Genesis did not care.

He passed two Turks in the hall, escorting a platinum haired young man with a thin cut on his cheek. Walking faster, Genesis spotted Tseng, holstering his gun, a glare on his face. Tseng knelt next to a disk shaped robot, the metal shell on it riddled with bullet holes. The lead Turk spoke before Genesis could ask. "Short circuit. Destroyed the command protocols. It attacked Rufus ShinRa."

Assuming the blond was Rufus, Genesis fit the pieces together. "And he was injured?"

"He is the President's son, not a SOLDIER."

"Hmph." Genesis walked past, mind running at a million miles an hour. He found a computer terminal on the SOLDIER floor, fingers typing furiously. Soon enough he had the command protocols for all the attack droids in the ShinRa building up on the screen. It had been easy. Closing it all out, hiding his intrusion as he went, Genesis logged off. It had been far too easy.

As much as he wanted to go to Sephiroth's room, he refrained. Instead he went to his own room, shared with Angeal. He had not seen his childhood best friend in a while.

* * *

The needle slid in, Genesis fighting the natural instinct of his muscles, wanting to flex. The radiant liquid emptied out into his arm, into his bloodstream, that cold feeling intensifying as it raced through him. Genesis had gotten used to the nausea, ignoring it entirely. The room spun a little, Genesis focusing on the clock and nothing else. That stilled the whirl of the walls.

"You were the first, you know. You were the one who was supposed to be the hero."

"Hollander, what _are_ you talking about?" Genesis gave a sideways glance to the scientist, azure eyes bright like flames. This mako treatment felt different. Genesis stood, legs strong, devoid of the usual wobble he suffered. "The first?"

"You were the first project to make a human weapon, the perfect SOLDIER. You were first. However, Hojo put Sephiroth into the SOLDIER first. He took what was supposed to be yours."

"He has taken nothing from me." Genesis could not help his glare or the growl of his voice. "Nothing ever said there could only be one hero."

"Have you ever wondered why Sephiroth is always assigned on the same missions as you?" Hollander continued taking down notes, hand working furiously. "No matter who does the work, if Sephiroth is there, the media will immediately pounce on him, call him the hero. No matter what you do, you will remain in Sephiroth's shadow. You were never meant to be beneath him."

Before Genesis could suppress it, a dusting of pink took his pallid cheeks. Hollander wrote it down as a side effect of the new treatment rather than a reaction to his last sentence. The redhead's thoughts raced on without him, commenting mentally on how good it had felt to be beneath Sephiroth, pinned into the grass by him, or against a tree. Banora had been intoxicating, addictive. Midgar would prove a wedge between them.

"What do you feel right now?"

Closing his eyes, Genesis concentrated on his body, on the signals the nerves were firing off, the warnings sent to his brain. There was one in particular which had been bothering him for a while. "My left shoulder hurts." He rolled his shoulders at this. Hollander pulled the metal pauldron away, pushing the sleeve of the shirt aside so he could look at the skin, poke at the muscles.

"They are very tense." Hollander moved to Genesis' other side, testing the right shoulder. "Your right shoulder is fine. Strange. You are right handed. If anything is sore, it should be on your dominant side." The scientist scribbled down more notes, moving back. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Good. I would like to administer another injection tomorrow and run the first tests then."

"May I go?"

"Yes. Report back here at the same time tomorrow."

Nodding, Genesis set off. Hollander's words were still sinking in. The first project. He was the oldest of them…

* * *

Genesis flipped through his keys, quickly finding the one he searched for, the newest on the ring. He fitted it into the lock, turning, hearing the click and smiling. Opening the door, Genesis went in. The living room was quiet, unoccupied. "Sephiroth?" His voice was swallowed by the emptiness. Genesis moved away from the front door, looking into the kitchenette, down the hallway. There was one light on.

Pursuing the light, Genesis found himself in an office. Sephiroth was bent over paperwork, stacks of it, concentration on his face conflicting with the boredom in his eyes. He looked up at the sound of Genesis entering, a smile immediately spreading on his lips. The pen was put down immediately. "How was it?"

"With Hollander? Easier than usual." There were candles on the glass table by the window, Genesis staring at them. He concentrated, igniting the wicks. Sephiroth blinked, glancing over at Genesis then back at the candles. He did not have any materia on him, as he was sure Sephiroth could see. Soon, Genesis might not even need materia for anything. "After further treatments tomorrow, he plans on testing what the effects are."

"Don't let him push you too far."

"Jealous?" Genesis leaned comfortably against the wall, giving him a glare that was only half teasing. In his shadow… Shaking his head, Genesis forced a smile. It must have looked fake. "Lazard has a stack of recommendations on his desk, for my promotion to 1st. Is one of them yours?"

"Perhaps." Sephiroth stood, steps like a feline about to pounce. Soon he was standing next to Genesis, close enough that the redhead could feel the General's breath on his neck. It was a sensation Genesis could easily lose himself in, if he was not careful. "I… am still a bit dazed from Banora."

"Dazed?" Genesis glanced over, their eyes locking with only a finger width or so between them. It took all his willpower not to kiss the General then, in such easy reach of those lips. "Why?"

"I am no longer a virgin, for one."

"Excuse me?" The shock could not be hidden. Genesis had not noticed, his mind still not wanting to believe that Sephiroth had been a virgin that night under the stars. Was Sephiroth good at everything on his first try? "You fooled me."

"Was that a compliment?"

Genesis would never say. Lips sealed, he tried looking away. Sephiroth turned Genesis' head back, giving a sharp, powerful kiss. Genesis almost melted into it. Almost. With iron resolve he ended the kiss first, not even allowing their beloved duel of tongues. If he had, Genesis would not have been able to pull away. "Look at all that work. Can you get it done in time?"

"Of course." Sephiroth tried catching him in another kiss, Genesis turning away from the attempts. Playing hard to get felt like fun. Trying to assert himself dominantly also sounded delicious. Hollander was right. He did not need to be under Sephiroth all the time.

His every step back away from Sephiroth was planned, every twist and turn to get out of his kisses. They were just playing now. If Sephiroth had really wanted it, he could have easily taken it. That had been proven again and again in the privacy of the training room. Cat and mouse. Genesis could sense the wall just behind him, sidestepping, hands going immediately for Sephiroth's trim waist, turning him. Pressing forward, they hit the wall, Genesis pinning Sephiroth this time. Now he allowed the kiss, moving forward, letting the fire of his victory guide his hungry lips, probing tongue. It felt good to be in control.

That pleasing rush from power did not last long. Sephiroth had their positions flipped, holding Genesis' wrists above his head, a smug smirk on his lips. "Is that the best you can do?"

Moving his leg around, Genesis hooked the back of Sephiroth's right knee, pulling in. That leg buckled, giving Genesis the opportunity he needed. Pushing Sephiroth off him, Genesis tried freeing his arms only to be flipped, pressed face first into the wall, Sephiroth against his back.

"I can take you, here and now." The General purred in his ear, making Genesis' breath catch in his lungs. Sephiroth was serious, the roll of his hips into Genesis's, from behind, making that abundantly clear. That hand, unmoving, still held his wrists together. Genesis was more in the mood for a spar than sex. Especially if Sephiroth was going to win so easily when it came to bed.

"We haven't been to the training room in a while."

"The 3rds are using it for drills right now." Sephiroth bit at his ear, roughly. Genesis stilled, observing how every muscle felt pressed into him, which ones were tense, which ones were not, if the General was favoring one side over the other. There were no weaknesses he could spot.

He had to make one.

It was a cheap tactic. Genesis rolled his hips back suggestively, relaxing as a false show of submission. He would never submit. The warm glow from Banora had faded. Yes, it was nice to have the supposedly asexual, cold and untouchable General crawling all over him, burning with desire, but…. Sephiroth pushed back. Genesis gave in. What did Hollander know?

* * *

Sunlight hit his cheek. Genesis groaned trying to roll over and finding he could not, an arm keeping him in place. He tensed. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he focused on the world around him. His face was buried in a pale shoulder, silver hair tickling his ear. Genesis lifted his head a little, looking to where the clock would have been in his own room. Not there.

Green cat eyes slid open, no doubt disturbed by the movement. "Good morning, Genesis."

"What time is it?" Genesis tried sitting up, Sephiroth's arm falling away from him to allow it. He finally spotted the clock across the room, small but still readable by his overly keen eyes. Everything seemed like it was in a sharper focus than before. "I was supposed to be at the lab two hours ago!" Genesis jumped up in a flurry of sheets, ignoring the quiet comments Sephiroth made about his body, completely unclothed. He did not have time for that!

It must have been a hilarious sight, Genesis rushing around the room in a panic, swinging free in the air, legs still shaking a little from Sephiroth's rough treatment of him the night before. It had been nothing like Banora. Genesis would not have been surprised if there were a few new tears in his uniform. When he found his uniform, he did not jump into it frantically, instead fishing for his phone which was flashing with ten missed calls.

Not listening to any of the messages, Genesis called Hollander immediately.

"Genesis, is everything alright?"

The phone was loud enough for Sephiroth to hear, and it seemed like the General had taken interest in the call. Genesis turned his back towards the bed, trying to concentrate. "Yes, I just slept in, sorry."

"Do you think it is the new treatment? Did you sleep through your alarm?"

"No. It is…. other circumstances. I don't have my alarm." Genesis took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I am still in the ShinRa building right now. I can get down there—"

"I am trying the new treatment on Angeal right now. Can you come on time tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Hollander." Genesis closed the phone, walking back to the bed and sitting. The phone started beeping. "Yes, Director?"

"I would like to speak to you in my office. Do you know where Sephiroth is? He is not answering—"

"Do you need something of me, Lazard?" Sephiroth leaned over, speaking directly to the phone, Genesis' phone. It was the first idiotic thing Genesis had ever seen Sephiroth do. Their relationship was against SOLDIER rules! It broke multiple rules at once! Genesis had worked too hard to lose everything off such a simple slip.

"Both of you, in my office, now."

"Yes, Director."

"Hmph."

Genesis closed the phone again, half expecting it to light up one more time. The phone remained still, soundless, lightless. Nervousness fluttered through his chest, a warning. What did Lazard want? Hollander. Genesis had a feeling it had to do with Hollander. Now he did get dressed, trying to straighten his rumpled clothing as much as possible. A hand was fluffed through his hair, righting the auburn strands. He pulled up the collar on his shirt as much as he could, wishing he had his crimson jacket because it covered higher up on his neck. The top ring of a bite could still be seen.

Hopefully it was gone by the time Hollander did his examination.

There was no point in traveling separately, as Lazard already knew they had been together, though not how. Genesis hoped Lazard did not know how. Was there some excuse they could come up with? Genesis watched the glass doors of the elevator close, turning towards Sephiroth the moment they were in seclusion again.

"What are we going to say?"

"That we got into a routine while in Banora." Sephiroth spoke coolly, like there was nothing wrong. He looked just like he always did, silver hair streaming, face composed, eyes devoid of emotions or clues. It was like a switch with Sephiroth, with nothing in between; he was either on or off. Now he was off. Genesis sighed.

Lazard's office was as sterile as always. The man was standing, reading a file as he waited. He looked up as soon as they came in, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "The latest cadet class only has two people in it."

"SOLDIER is nowhere close to being spread thin, Lazard."

"Our ambassadors arrived back from Wutai early this morning. Their negotiations degraded into threats, and they felt it would be dangerous to remain. For now, we are still neutral, but…"

"The Wutainese are not stupid enough to declare war against ShinRa." Sephiroth stood there calmly, even at talks of war. Had he ever been in a war? Genesis had not, but he had read about them. They were horrific, not to be treated lightly.

"But if they do, SOLDIER is too small to help much, and the infantry is hardly skilled enough to combat the warriors of Wutai."

"Just send me."

"The Wutainese are not afraid of you because they know you are but one man, and can only be one place at a time. If we had a whole group of superSOLDIERs like you—"

"What about me?" Genesis felt left out, severely so. It had just been Lazard and Sephiroth discussing the situation, after all. Since Genesis had been called up to the office as well, there had to be something for him to do.

"I need your assistance in drawing interest back into SOLDIER. The Turks have done some information collecting for me. The General is more of a source of fear than inspiration. However, we can use that to our advantage now. I have arranged for an exhibition fight, outside Midgar limits for safety reasons. It will be featuring the two of you."

"A SOLDIER 2nd Class versus the General? Right. There will bring _so_ many onlookers eager for a slaughter."

"The advertisements will look far more interesting if they say SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos versus General Sephiroth, don't you think?"

"Is that your only reason for promoting me?" There was venom in his voice before he could stop it. It felt like 1st Class was being handed to him on a silver platter rather than earned.

"No. Hollander showed me your test results. You would be of far more use to ShinRa as a 1st Class SOLDIER than a 2nd." Lazard put the file down on his desk, open. "It would also boost morale to see someone other than Sephiroth succeeding."

It was the chance Genesis had been striving for, since the moment he decided to leave Banora until then. His abilities would be out in the open. He could finally step outside of Sephiroth's shadow.

"What are the rules of engagement?"

* * *

It was not so much a uniform as an extension of his being. SOLDIER 1st Class wore the same uniform as every other rank, just black, but special permissions could be given for special cases. Genesis tightened the two straps at the top of each knee-high boot, making sure they were snug. His leather pants were verging on tight, but not enough so to constrict his movement any. His sleeveless turtleneck was still plastered on like a second skin, cross-straps x-ing over his chest, holding the black and silver pauldrons in place over his long crimson coat. Special exceptions were allowed special creatures.

He was a creature. Hollander made it clear to him, talking about him like an object more than a person. Genesis was getting used to it. Lightly he placed his copy of _Loveless_ on the bedside table, clicking off the lamp. He walked across the spacious room, gait airy, pointed. Flicking off all the lights in his new apartment at the main control panel, Genesis walked through the dark, feeling the objects and obstacles around him more than seeing them, though his bright mako eyes were more than able to. Those eyes remained a pale blue in the light, glowing phosphorescently in the dark.

Fluid in his moments, leisurely in his pace, Genesis locked his room door, glancing down the white hallway to the door at its end, Sephiroth's own apartment. They were a few doors down from one another, making it easier to slip from one abode to the other unnoticed, which had been completely impossible before. Genesis had not seen Tseng in a while, though. From the whispers he heard, Tseng was busy playing bodyguard to the young Rufus ShinRa. It sounded like a babysitting job.

As long as Tseng was out of his hair, it was good.

For a moment he considered going to that door, knocking, spending the last shreds of his time before the exhibition with the one he would have to fight. That would not do at all. Genesis headed for the elevator. Seeing Sephiroth before the battle would weaken his resolve. He would slip up, distracted. Any distraction could be fatal, not to his life but to his reputation.

It was dangerous enough accepting the challenge at all.

The people watching would know that. He could imagine them cheering on the great hero of Gaia, chanting his name into a monstrous boom over the landscape. Genesis shook the thought from his head, pressing up on the elevator keypad. The elevator ascended rapidly, straight to the President's office. Lazard was with him at the moment. It had been decided that President ShinRa was sponsoring Sephiroth in the battle. Lazard was behind Genesis. The redhead knew it was because of Hollander. He had seen the two talking more and more recently, seen the interest the Director took in his test results.

The treatments had continued too, made from the more concentrated samples brought from Banora. Genesis could feel the difference. Practicing with his sword while blindfolded proved this. So had his tests in private, against those creatures Hollander kept. Hollander had created those creatures, stating they were parts of his Project G, which would be revealed to him in time. But not yet. At least not until after the battle.

It was the want for knowledge and the want for victory which brought him to that office, where the President wished him luck, where Lazard accompanied him out onto the helipad. They got into the chopper waiting, its flying towards the battle site. Genesis looked out the window, seeing the other chopper taking off as well. Sephiroth and President ShinRa would be inside.

A long month of training, injections, tests and more training would all be tested in a matter of moments.

Genesis took a deep breath, sitting back down.

"Nervous?"

"No." Genesis glanced up towards the cockpit, where a red head and a bald man sat at the controls, flying them. It was slightly jerky. Then again, he was comparing it to Tseng's skill. That was almost as unfair as comparing a cadet to the General. Perhaps not _that _bad…

The helicopter landed in the middle of a marked off field, Lazard stepping out first. An announcer boomed over the area, to the crowd outside the wide open arena. Director of SOLDIER, a fearless perfectionist, Lazard Deusericus, and his nominated champion, SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos. Genesis listened, knowing it was his cue to walk out of the helicopter. It was bright, the sun bathing that patch of half-dead ground. Genesis blinked a few times, eyes adjusting as he walked next to Lazard and that chopper took off.

When the next helicopter landed, the crowd fell utterly silent. President ShinRa was introduced first. The moment that was done, the music began. Genesis spun, eyes raking over the crowd, locating the orchestra quickly. The music was regal in an uncanny sort of way, the chant like singing grating against his nerves. Sephiroth had a theme song. Great.

That was going to make this so much easier.

Sephiroth stepped out of the helicopter. There was no cheering, just silent awe as they stared at the tall form of their beloved General, holding his hair in an almost feminine way as the helicopter blades whipped it around. Genesis had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Once the chopper took off, the gusts with it as well, Sephiroth shook his head, silver locks falling into their chaotic halo, cascading down his back. He almost looked ethereal.

Genesis could not let himself get distracted.

The chorus and orchestra stopped. No introduction was given, nor was one needed. Genesis was the one in the shadow, after all. The masamune was drawn first, gasps billowing over the crowd. Genesis' long sword followed, crimson blade glinting in the sunlight. Would it start like their other spars, slowly working into a rhythm, building speed, increasing power of attacks, climbing into the realm of epic as they had been unable to do in the confines of the training room?

It was an enticing idea. Genesis had more than a few cards up his sleeve not even Sephiroth knew about. The redhead was still discovering his abilities.

One of them had to surrender. Eventually. Genesis did not even bother thinking about it, beginning to prowl, circling slowly around the General. Though he looked relaxed, nonchalant even, his every muscle was at the ready, rippling with each movement, prepared to pounce. Sephiroth remained in his upright stance, feet close together, masamune angled downward in his left hand. That stance changed suddenly as someone in the crowd cheered Genesis' name. The sword came up, blade facing the sky, his guarding stance. Sephiroth began to approach.

If Genesis kept tally right, it was time to be attacking, as it was his turn. Grin playing across his lips, he burst into a run, jumping up into a spin, blade flying as he came down at Sephiroth. The General jumped back, masamune flashing into a series of blocks. Reversing his grip, he came back at the redhead, attacks countered just as easily.

The adrenalin was starting to run, releasing into his blood. Every block became easier, seen earlier. A counter came, Genesis darting to the side in a red blur, slashing horizontally up and right. Sephiroth blocked again, hopping backwards. He seemed to float on the air before finally landing, feet setting down on the yellowed grass lightly, like he was a feather.

Bringing his blade back up again, Sephiroth charged. The speed was picking up. Genesis lunged forward, blade thrusting rapidly. The General twisted this way and that, blade twirling to knock each thrust sideways, away from his middle. Neither of them had activated their Barrier materia like they were supposed to at the beginning of the battle, or the MBarrier. Injuries meant almost nothing to them.

So far it was even.

It was time for a surprise.

Genesis could feel the heat gathering around his left hand, the light too. Sephiroth saw it, eyes going to the ground for a second. It was not glowing, surprise playing across his features as orbs of black pulled out of the air, shooting at him. Sephiroth turned, slicing each with his sword. A confused look was flashed towards Genesis for a second, eyes widening just slightly as a few black feathers fluttered from the sky.

There was no time for confusion. Genesis took the opportunity, sprinting forward again, darting in a red blur left before reversing suddenly right, slashing in a spin. Sephiroth brought his sword vertical to block, right arm braced behind it as he slid slightly backwards. The crowd gasped in surprise. With a sudden burst, Sephiroth threw him back, the wave of air visible as it rippled away from him. Running, Sephiroth slashed upwards, sending Genesis into the air though he blocked.

Letting himself rise, Genesis concentrated, keeping himself afloat. Bringing his blade up, bright red runes came to life across it, glowing fiercely. He met Sephiroth's rising attacks with it, sparks showering the ground beneath them. The crowd was forced to stare upwards at them, shock and awe on their faces as they watched the two continue their duel in the air. Neither had wings yet it seemed like they could fly.

With a powerful slash, Sephiroth sent Genesis flying back towards the ground. He plummeted for a moment, towards the massive gash left in the ground. Spinning, Genesis landed in a crouch, immediately standing to block the next wave of attacks. Sephiroth was a man of the sword. Genesis had more than that. Their swords locked, dead even. They were able to stare into one another's eyes, fiery blue matched with icy green.

The ground flickered to life, lines of bright red flying into form, creating a massive symbol like what happened with summoning. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, glaring but saying nothing. He knew what was coming. The temperature increased, air crackling with energy as the sky grew noticeably darker. Genesis could feel the fear of the crowd emanating from them. It was not fear for their own safety. It was fear for that of their General.

The speakers cracked, announcer booming over them. He almost sounded frantic. "And it is a draw!"

Letting out a low growl, Genesis moved his sword back, glow on the ground ceasing, sunlight shining just as brightly as it had before. Sephiroth had a look on his face that Genesis recognized as one thing, unmistakable: it was a look like he had just been betrayed.

"_The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess_." Genesis sheathed his sword, speaking in tones only Sephiroth could hear. He could see Hollander standing in the sidelines, giddy like a schoolboy. Hojo was next to him, irritable. Before the announcer could continue, Hojo turned and left. The battle had not been as one-sided as everyone expected.

It was a good _and_ a bad thing.


	9. Chapter VIII: Hurt

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns the characters, ShinRa Inc, Gaia, Loveless, and plot points shown in Crisis Core. In the future, I will have to use scenes directly out of Crisis Core, but that will only be for dialogue and where in the room the people are standing. The thoughts expressed by characters, though in character, are of my creating. As is the writing. And the yaoi, no matter how close to canon it seems. (I swear, what did Squeenix think would happen when they made Seph and Gen so angsty together?)

**Warning:** yaoi, first and foremost. This has Genesis and Sephiroth in more than a friendly relationship. This is also rather dark. How could I make such a morbid story arc anything less than M in rating? Violence and torture-like situations as well, since scientific experimentation falls under those categories, as does massive amounts of fighting. Language, I suppose. Maybe some lemon?

**Second Warning:** I wrote the first warning before writing this chapter. It is not foreshadowing.

**Author's Note:** Just for randomness, I'll start stating what music I'm listening to while I write all these chapters. So far, it's been a lot of music from Crisis Core (I got the CD right after I got the game), with a few songs from Advent Children here and there for Sephiroth's benefit (it really helps). This chapter, a certain –cough- scene was written to "Hunter" (the 30 Seconds to Mars version, as much as I love Bjork) and "Comedown" (Bush). Hehe. Music updates will come with each chapter from now on, with specific songs listed as well. I can't write without music, so it deserves some credit.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter VIII: Hurt**

The room felt haunted. He paused in the doorframe, lingering there, breathing in that scent which still clung to the air. It tantalized his nerves, sent a chill rolling up his spinal cord but also brought apprehension. He could feel his shoulders tighten at that aroma, so familiar yet at the same time so unknown. Earlier that day he would not have thought such a way. Now he did not know what to think.

Sephiroth knew he would not be able to sleep that night, especially not in that bed. Not now. He turned the light back off, loosening the buckle of his jacket as he walked down the hall. The living room was not much more promising. That couch leered at him, cushions making a mocking grin. Sephiroth flicked off the table lamp as quickly as he turned it on, going into the connected kitchenette. It was one of the few rooms that did not have Genesis' presence on it.

And in that same regard, it was one of the few places he could think.

Hollander was pushing him too hard. Sephiroth could see it in the way Genesis' breathing had been so ragged when their swords locked that second time, in that desperate fire burning in those blue eyes. It made him hurt, seeing how much Genesis needed that victory. Seeing that frustration and the sadness of defeat wash over Genesis when the announcer boomed over the crowd with the declaration of a tie, when Sephiroth knew he had lost for the first time ever, hurt. Losing had hurt, but not nearly as much as that look.

Not nearly as much as those surprises.

Sephiroth slammed his fist on the counter, the granite cracking. He took in a deep breath. Those feathers. He reached beneath his jacket, producing one black feather from there. It was soft and fluffy at the base, the silken strands growing ridged closer to the tip. Sephiroth removed his gloves, feeling the feather with his fingertips. On a whim, he sniffed it. It smelled just like Genesis.

As much as he wanted to storm into Hollander's laboratory and interrogate him, he could not. Hojo and Hollander were still in the race for Director of the Science Department, a prestigious seat in ShinRa. Stepping in now would be meddling.

His phone was beeping, buzzing across the glass table. He heard it drop onto the floor, continuing to go off in its new location. Sephiroth sighed, moving away from the shattered counter, picking up the phone in a graceful swipe. It was not who he expected to be calling.

"Yes?"

"I… I want to talk to you."

"Do you?" The cold words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, Sephiroth flinching. He had not meant to sound like that. With everyone else he could be so cold, so uncaring. With Genesis it felt wrong. Normally it was so easy to switch between the two, to switch masks, but now… "What is it?"

"It's about Hollander."

That voice sounded weak, in pain. Sephiroth could hear a rustle, then a hard thud. The phone went dead. He held the phone away from his ear, the loud screech followed by static hurting his sensitive ears. The phone did not come back on, nor did a call follow right afterwards. He concentrated on what he heard in the background. There was no interference noise.

Sephiroth broke into a sprint, flying out the door without the masamune. His shaking hands fumbled with the keys, almost dropping them in his uncharacteristic urgency. Finally he fitted the right key into the hole, turning it, flinging the door open.

There was blood everywhere.

The General stopped, eyes wide as he stared at the room, at the disarray it was in. There was a mist of blood sprayed on the wall next to him, droplets of it continuing further into the abode. It was the same floor plan as Sephiroth's, just a mirror image. Everything was to the right instead of to the left. Sephiroth followed the dragging bloody footsteps, eyes focusing on the form collapsed in the hall. It was Genesis.

In an instant he was knelt beside Genesis, checking the pulse on clammy, ashen skin. Genesis was limp, moving with the ease of a discarded doll. Sephiroth pulled him close, cradling the lax form against him as he somehow managed to remember Tseng's number. He frantically yelled into the receiver, rocking Genesis back and forth in his arms, barking orders and pleading all at once. He couldn't tell where Genesis was bleeding from to stop it. The Curaga he cast did nothing.

Tseng and a crew from the MedLab were there in a matter of minutes, seeming unfazed by the grisly scene. They made Sephiroth stand back as they did the initial check over Genesis, turning his limp head this way and that, opening his eyes and shining lights into them. No response came from Genesis. Soon enough the redhead was strapped onto a gurney and carted away. The head of the MedLab crew said Sephiroth could not come with him, leaving the General and Tseng in the bloody apartment.

"How did you know Rhapsodos was in trouble?"

"He called me…." Sephiroth stared at the carnage with wide eyes. What had happened? Why was he moving away from the front door? There were too many other questions, none of which would get answers.

"Oh, Gods…."

Lazard stood in the door, a white gloved hand covering his mouth. It looked like it was taking all the man's will to keep himself from vomiting. Sephiroth felt the same nausea, but had an easier time controlling it. Years of training within SOLDIER taught him that self control. Genesis had received much of the same training, but had never been so good at hiding his emotions. Genesis lived by his emotions. Sephiroth closed his eyes, letting a shaky breath out.

"Sephiroth, what happened?"

"I don't know." Sephiroth swallowed back the lump in his throat, looking at Lazard again. The blond man was walking gingerly into the room, horrified eyes raking over every detail. Sephiroth could not bring himself to look. A normal person would have died after losing half that amount of blood. They were hardly normal.

"Tseng, go to the MedLab and make sure none of the staff leaks this to the media." Lazard spoke as calmly as he probably could. Sephiroth appreciated it. One more person panicking and he might… He might go in and kill Hollander anyway. It sounded so wonderfully sweet at the moment, Hollander's screams as Sephiroth cut him slowly.

"Will you be alright?" Tseng spoke from the door, concern tinting his voice. Sephiroth mumbled a yes, Tseng heading out.

"I called Hewley right after Tseng informed me." Lazard sighed, squatting down to pick up a black feather, sticky with blood. "I wonder what exactly Hollander is trying to do with his experiments."

"Politics."

Sephiroth hated it. Hated Hollander and Hojo both. He had never felt so like a puppet in his life as in that moment, staring at the crimson spattered room and knowing there was nothing more he could do. The exhibition fight had been an idiotic idea at best. Lazard was lucky Sephiroth had always been a restrained man.

Flipping open his phone, he called Hewley himself. The SOLDIER 2nd Class was up in MedLab. Hollander was there too. "They are doing a blood transfusion right now." Angeal spoke slowly and calmly into the phone despite the worry that was all too obvious in his voice. He and Genesis had been friends since childhood, after all. "Hollander has agreed to stop the new treatments until we know what happened, though he blames it on you."

"On me?" There was an unintended edge to his voice. If he was allowed into MedLab at the moment, he would tear Hollander limb from limb, and to make it worse give the pieces to Hojo and allow him to put them back together.

"Yes. He says you hurt Genesis in the exhibition."

"I could never do that…" Sephiroth breathed into the phone. He wanted to see Genesis. As long as Hollander was there, it would be impossible without causing more damage. He would have to wait.

"You were holding back, weren't you?"

"Don't tell him." Sephiroth could not stay in the room any longer. It felt like the glistening walls were closing in, smothering him. Sephiroth walked into the hall. It had not been until the very end, when they were locked together, eye to eye, sword to sword, when Sephiroth had actually lost. That attack would have rained down on them both. Up until that point, Sephiroth had been doing what he had to just to get by. He had a feeling Lazard and President ShinRa wanted it to be a draw. It would have been the best publicity stunt for SOLDIER that way.

Angeal hung up, the line going dead.

Closing his phone slowly, Sephiroth walked back to his room. There was blood all over him but he was too numb to notice. Sephiroth laid down on his bed, curled on his side. He could smell Genesis on the sheets, on the pillow. That aroma, so familiar yet so mysterious even to him, lulled him into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"_Medical personnel from ShinRa Inc. tell us that SOLDIER 1__st__ Class Genesis Rhapsodos was hospitalized soon after the conclusion of the exhibition battle televised by us just yesterday. Because of this, General Sephiroth has been named the official winner_—"

A harsh press of the button shut the television up, Sephiroth breathing a soft "Shit" before turning back to the bed. Despite Tseng's efforts, details were still leaked. They were not even accurate details. Genesis' hospitalization had little to do with their spar. It was a catalyst, but not the cause. Sephiroth would have Hollander's head if President ShinRa allowed it.

The machines continued their usual rhythm, Sephiroth glancing them over. All vital signs were steady. He looked back down at the bed. Genesis was in a coma, but healing. There were bandages zigzagging most of his body, though the most notable were the ones over his left shoulder, where most of the blood had come from. Sephiroth remembered the feathers, but said nothing. A human could not have wings. It was only one shoulder. One wing would be pointless.

He brushed a few damp strands of auburn hair away from that ghostly face, catching himself hoping for those eyes to open. He had promised himself to never hope, so he would never be let down. It was years ago when he had made that vow. Things had changed.

The door banged open, Sephiroth retracting his hand discretely. Lazard held a file in his hand, anger in his eyes. The Director of SOLDIER pulled up a chair, voice an urgent whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?! Either of you! Why did I have to hear this from Tseng?!"

Sephiroth's heart dropped as Lazard opened the file, laying it out in front of Sephiroth, on the edge of the sick bed. There were photographs, mostly from Banora. One had Sephiroth kissing Genesis on the cheek on the ridge by Genesis' house, that Banora White apple dispute. Another had Sephiroth helping Genesis up, their lingering close for a few moments, hand still intertwined. Another, the one which made Sephiroth closed his eyes, had them beneath one of the Banora White trees, in an area they had thought secluded, unreachable by others. Apparently it was not, as their lovemaking was captured on photograph.

There was nothing for him to say. Sephiroth smoothed Genesis' red hair back again, not caring that Lazard was still fuming. Lazard was not finished. "You can both be heavily disciplined for this! I can be fired if I don't report this! You know what happens to ShinRa executives when they are fired. Tseng may face punishment for not reporting this to me sooner."

"Do you have something to fight for, Lazard?"

The Director did not move, glaring at the General who was suddenly quite tender. Tender with Genesis, at least. There were two masks he could put on, one for Genesis, one for the rest of the world. Sephiroth was too worried to be completely cold.

"Before, I fought because I had orders to do so, because that is what those in charge of me wanted. Now, I have something to fight for, something to protect. Don't take that away from me."

Lazard closed the file with all the photographs in it, sighing. "Does Angeal know?"

"No."

Shaking his head, Director Lazard left them alone. Sephiroth leaned down, arms crossed as they pressed onto the edge of the bed, head resting on his arms. He grasped Genesis' hand, squeezing before letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Lazard had been right. There was a flood of new cadets, expressing awe not just for Sephiroth, but for Genesis. They were all lined up against the wall, eager, almost bouncing out of their skins. It was the most excited group Sephiroth could ever remember. He let his green eyes flick over them, noticing one spiky head of hair after another. There was one cadet who actually was bouncing. Sephiroth shot an amused glance at Angeal, who chuckled. Angeal was proudly sporting his SOLDIER 1st Class uniform now, sapphire eyes locking on that cadet as well.

"What's your name, cadet?"

The boy stopped bouncing for a moment, grinning from ear to ear. He laughed nervously, but stated his name, none-the-less. "Zack Fair."

The kid's energy was probably making the other cadets so jumpy. Sephiroth wondered how long that spunk would last. Most of SOLDIER was solemn, a dark group. Those were the ones who lasted, at least. Sephiroth's mind turned back to Genesis, no doubt in Hollander's lab again. He spent more and more time there. It was worrying him, not that he could admit it. Lazard had kept his mouth shut.

With a whir, the glass doors opened, the cadets all falling silent, eyes wide. Sephiroth knew that presence, lips twitching slightly at the corners. Genesis wore his crimson jacket well, its almost fluttering around him as he came to stand beside Sephiroth. They exchanged a secret smile before he began glancing over the cadets. There were two other SOLDIER 1st Classes with them, not that anyone cared. They, Genesis and Sephiroth and Angeal, were the triumvirate. Even Wutai was thinking twice at the mention of the trio.

"Feeling better?" Sephiroth turned his head, whisper near Genesis' ear. Genesis had been awake for over a week now, almost two, but the General rarely saw him. Lazard was putting Genesis to work, mostly desk work because of the injuries. Though Lazard was Director of SOLDIER, the members were starting to look to Genesis for leadership.

Genesis nodded, striding forward on graceful legs to look the cadets over, one by one. They all remained petrified. Sephiroth watched the redhead's every movement, partially because he loved the way Genesis moved. The rest was him worrying again, making sure Genesis was as fine as he claimed to be.

There was no limp, no slowness of motions, no pain displayed across that face or in those expressive eyes. There was something else. When Genesis had first heard about the reclassification of the exhibition battle's outcome, Sephiroth was put over a fire about it (not literally, though Genesis was fully capable of it), and then Lazard, and then Tseng, since he had been in the room at the time as well.

That first bout of rage was all Lazard and Tseng had to suffer. Sephiroth had not known what sexual frustration was before because he had never had sex to suffer it. Now that he knew, and was being denied sex because of his involvement in the battle itself (though he was innocent otherwise), he felt it very keenly. Sephiroth had considered getting acquainted with his hand but refrained, holding out for the real thing, when Genesis came out of his jealous anger.

With an inhuman grace, Genesis turned around, walking away from the cadets with a bored look in his eyes. Sephiroth knew that look well. It was hard to get Genesis' interest, and once it was caught, it was even harder to keep it. Sephiroth was lucky in that regard. His company was one of the few things Genesis seemed insatiable for; dumbapples were the other. Combine the two, and it was a victory.

"Do you see anything promising, Genesis?"

"Hardly."

The cadets all let out frustrated sighs, all but Zack Fair, who had gone back to bouncing in his seemingly limitless energy. Angeal was still smiling, giving his usual reprimand about how dreams and honor mattered more than looks, quickly retorted by an arrogant statement about their own appearances, which were far from average. Genesis even went so far to bite his lip and wink at Sephiroth, which had a few of the cadets blushing, even more when Sephiroth winked back. That drew a few gasps. He was just the General to them, not even human. Human actions from him probably looked alien to the cadets.

No one was supposed to know about their relationship, but no one would guess what was hidden in plain sight. Tseng had told him that tactic once. At first Sephiroth had seen no use for it, but now it seemed more than perfect. They could masquerade as best friends, let everyone know they were close, but leave out just how close it was.

And it seemed like Genesis was back to normal, if a bit cynical. Sephiroth could deal with sarcasm. The distance was killing his concentration, though. He needed to get work done. If that meant sneaking into Genesis' room and tying him up, Sephiroth would make do.

It looked like Genesis seemed to sense this, waving a crimson hand in front of Sephiroth's distanced eyes, voice drawn out and mocking, "Hel-lo?"

The daydream melted into a cruel smile, that glint continuing in his eyes. Angeal was ignoring them, talking to the cadets. Many of them were talking about the exhibition match, which Sephiroth wanted to get Genesis out of earshot of as soon as possible. His chances of anything were becoming thinner with every word.

"Time for lunch." Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by the wrist, pulling him out of the room. He could hear the continued surprise of the cadets, the snickers. Let them think what they would. Sephiroth did not let go of Genesis until they were in the elevator, going up to the floor with the 1st Class apartments. "Your room or mine?"

"We can order food and have it delivered now?" Genesis had a devilish look in his eyes. Sephiroth did not know how to match it. He just knew that if the elevator took any longer, he would have to kiss those smirking lips until they were plump from too much force, until their jaws were tired and tongues lazy but still yearning. If there was not video surveillance in every elevator, Sephiroth would have pinned Genesis to the glass wall and begun the foreplay.

"Maybe I have something special?" Sephiroth would tell no more, knowing how much secrets drove Genesis up a wall. They were already in tune with one another, body and mind. Sephiroth could feel the redhead's heartbeat even with the foot of air space between them, fluttering, expectant, excited. He could also sense the apprehension which tainted every moment, that strain still there from being publicly pitted against one another. The public probably saw them as enemies. Sephiroth did not want that. "As a truce?"

"Mmmm, a truce?" Genesis pulled his set of keys but led to the General's door. He gave a dark look towards his own door, a glance Sephiroth could not miss. The room had been cleaned up by the Turks, Sephiroth present while they did it since Genesis was still in a coma at the time. It had been hard. Even with all the blood scrubbed away, Sephiroth could still feel the horror he had upon discovering Genesis. No amount of bleach would take that away.

They moment they were sealed inside, Sephiroth grabbed Genesis, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter redhead, guiding his every step. The couch? No. It was closer, but too cramped. He kept their direction down the hall, concentrating on the goal. It was not hard to manipulate how fast Genesis walked, keeping it as slow as possible to build up the tension he knew his friend was feeling. He wrapped gloved fingers around his eyes, making sure Genesis could not see. Sephiroth knew mako heightened senses would keep him directionally oriented, but the details would be left out, just how he wanted it.

The fact that Genesis trusted him enough to lead him blind made Sephiroth smile, not that the redhead would notice. Sephiroth did not make a noise, continuing to lead Genesis onward, into his room. There were no lights on, the room pitch black despite it being during the day. He just hoped Genesis' sense of smell was not back up to par yet. If it was…

Luckily it wasn't, otherwise Genesis would have said something. Sephiroth whispered, "Lie down." guiding Genesis to do just that. The General found a strip of cloth, using it to make a blindfold. Though Genesis complained, he did not fight. Perfect. Sephiroth had not originally planned on doing it this way; it came as he went. A brilliant tactical mind had to be constantly changing, improving plans, making new ones to surprise the enemy. Patterns were never allowed. This, being completely new, would definitely shock, though that was not his only intent.

His green eyes glowed, his genetic enhancements allowing him to see every bit of the room despite the lack of light. Sephiroth quietly opened the box, pulling out a single fruit, taking as quiet a bite as he could. He kept the piece he had in his mouth, ready. He stalked silently up to the bed, crawling on it, up over Genesis. With a smirk he pulled that pale face forward, kissing him softly at first. He could feel Genesis moan against him, parting his lips. That was his chance.

With a quick thrust of his tongue, he forced the piece into Genesis' mouth. He could feel the redhead stiffen against him, and then bite down. A happy whimper followed, Genesis finishing his chewing, swallowing. Sephiroth allowed a laugh, leaving the bed to retrieve the Banora White apple so he could continue the feeding. It _was _lunch time, after all.

It was a slow process, but a rewarding one. With each bite of dumbapple he allowed Genesis, the redhead squirmed more, trying to get deeper kisses after he swallowed. That was something Sephiroth would not allow. He wanted Genesis to beg. He wanted Genesis to submit to him, give him free reign over that gorgeous body rather than fight it, like last time. Genesis had wanted dominance, but Sephiroth was not willing it give it up.

Even if he despised the media attention he drew, he was not willing to give up the title of hero without a fight.

Perhaps it would be his downfall.

Sephiroth stopped musing over the morbid, feeding Genesis the final bite of the apple, grinding his hips up as it slipped into that hungry mouth. Sephiroth lingered close, waiting for Genesis to be done. He pulled off the red jacket, tossing it aside, working next on the shirt. It had to be peeled off, and carefully, Sephiroth being sure not to disturb the blindfold. Being robbed of one sense always heightened the others.

That advantage was taken, Sephiroth raked his teeth across one hard, lightly colored nipple, sucking on it as Genesis continued to squirm beneath him. He could feel Genesis try to pull his hands up. Using only one hand of his own, Sephiroth captured both wrists, pinning them, continuing his ministrations. When another sound left Genesis, Sephiroth bit again, harder this time thought not enough so to draw blood, just a hiss, just hips arching up.

There was still no begging going on.

Breathy kisses trailed downwards, over strong abdominal muscles, nipping at them as he went. He thoroughly enjoyed the taste of Genesis, almost sweet. His tongue slid in and out of that small bellybutton, insinuative, causing those hips to rock up again. Using his free arm, he pushed down on Genesis' middle, keeping the redhead pinned on the bed. That was another thing Sephiroth had noticed drove Genesis up a wall; the inability to move, being held in such a position, made Genesis all the more driven. It was the reaction Sephiroth was looking for, squeezing tight to make sure Genesis felt every point Sephiroth had him restrained at.

Taking his sweet time, Sephiroth undid Genesis' belt using only his teeth, pulling it off with a drawn out, teasing motion. He did the same with Genesis' pants, making sure Genesis could feel his mouth on the button, his tongue pushing it through the loop. Sephiroth was arousing himself at an alarming rate, not sure how much longer he could hold out before taking Genesis.

He had to wait.

Taking a few seconds to let the throb of his own desire settle, Sephiroth continued with a new resolve, pulling down the zipper with his teeth, nuzzling the pants open. He did not want to let go of his control on Genesis yet, especially with how much the redhead was squirming, with the little half-smothered pants coming from his beautiful lips. Sephiroth grinned, making sure to be slow with freeing Genesis completely, letting dry lips trail up his length. He would keep at it until he had the desired reaction.

"Seph…"

The name, fragmented, was but a groan, Genesis biting his lower lip, eyes still hidden beneath that blindfold. Sephiroth could hear the want drenching that voice. Evilly, he moved away, hearing the whimper which followed the process. It was torture with pleasure (or removal of it) rather than pain, and Sephiroth was enjoying every moment of it. The more Genesis squirmed, the more Sephiroth wanted to make him writhe beneath him.

"Yes, Genesis?"

Those hips tried to rise again, Sephiroth pushing his arm down harder, keeping Genesis from moving. Unless Genesis said it… And he did, sending a thrill running through all of Sephiroth's nerves, "Sephiroth, I want you… I want you in me…"

Chuckling, Sephiroth let go of Genesis' wrists and waist, pulling those pants off rapidly. Genesis already had his blindfold off. Their lips crashed. Genesis was full of fire, hungry, driven, urgent for everything to deepen. More contact would melt the icy resolve Sephiroth so proudly maintained, dissolve it in hot touches. The thought of it brought more of a thrill than fear. Sephiroth's heart was racing, pounding thunderously in his chest, in unison with the fluttering of the redhead's. He caught himself shaking in anticipation.

Genesis' steaming fingers raked across his hard chest, silently, viciously asking for his verbal plead to be answered. For the first time in his memory, Sephiroth felt helpless, vulnerable, yearning so much it hurt to abstain. A small noise escaped his pale lips as Genesis' hands loosened the one done buckle of his long jacket, undoing it all together.

Hands purposely roamed his musculature, smoothing the leather trench off his chest, free of his arms. There was so much passion in Genesis' every movement; Sephiroth wanted to be consumed by his fire. Little preparation was done this time, both of them too eager for the act itself to slow down. Genesis drew in a sharp breath, Sephiroth pausing for a moment only to have the redhead pushing up onto him.

"Take me."

Sephiroth gladly obliged.

* * *

Things were not back to normal. Not entirely. Sephiroth could feel it in the air of Genesis' apartment. He could hear it in his friend's— his lover's— voice. Most of all, he could see it. Sephiroth attended a testing session. What he saw shocked him, though he refused to outwardly show it. The first word to come to mind was 'monster', a word which pained him to even associate with Genesis. Sephiroth watched, horrified, as one new, frightening ability was revealed after another.

Dark orbs of energy ripped from the pristine air, slamming through one captured monster, killing it instantly. His crimson blade crackled with energy, rending through one enemy after another, his whole body becoming a red blur. Thin, blade-like black feathers materialized in the air, flying at another beast, making it a porcupine in an instant.

The first brutal attack Sephiroth had seen from Genesis, that glowing hell, had grown even stronger. It filled the entire testing zone now, tearing everything within that bloody glow to pieces. Genesis was breathing hard when he was done, but did not collapse. There were no new wounds on him either, though he complained of his left shoulder hurting again.

Later Sephiroth massaged that shoulder, trying to loosen the tight, overworked muscles to no avail. It did not make sense. Sephiroth knew his own abilities, most of them very human. Genesis… That hated word came again.

Sephiroth did not want Genesis to become a monster.


	10. Chapter IX: Want

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crisis Core, FF7, the characters, Loveless, or any of that stuff. Square Enix does. What I own is the writing here, the yaoi, and this plot arc, though its end definitely is not mine. Soon, there will have to be scenes straight from CCFF7. Kinda can't help it. The dialogue and character placement in such sections is all Square Enix, but the thoughts expressed are all mine.

**Warnings:** yaoi, violence, dark themes, potential for citrus, language, etc etc. Sephiroth and Genesis as a couple. Yada-ya. You don't like yaoi, you shouldn't have read this far. Please excuse the fluff at the end.

**Author's Note:** you people and your reviews, making me want to write more. I'm making no progress on my book! Ack! But I can't stop myself, so here's to all of you. Cheers.

**Music:** "Under the Apple Tree" CCFF7, "Melody of Agony" CCFF7, "A Changing Situation" CCFF7

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter IX: Want**

"You never eat this slow."

The spoon stopped its leisurely rotation, azure eyes focusing on the mush the cafeteria called breakfast. It was a bastardization of oatmeal at best, one of Hojo's failed science experiments at worst. That thought brought a faint, very faint, smile to his lips, only enough that his best friend would notice.

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?"

An auburn brow arced upwards, Genesis glancing up with it. Angeal was grinning at him, mako sapphire eyes begging to be told. Genesis sighed. Absently his hand started twirling the spoon through the mush again, mixing in the cinnamon he had added in hope of salvaging his appetite. It hardly helped. Genesis found himself staring into the bowl again, stomach protesting, not wanting to be fed even though he was hungry.

"Yes."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Girl. Genesis had never liked women, though he had tried. It was mostly because Angeal had thrown a few young ladies at him while they were in Banora, and it only reasserted the fact that he held absolutely no interest for them. Genesis had slept with a few men while in Banora, nothing serious; he was always the one in control, on top. It was not the same with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth…

"Well, is she pretty?"

"Stunning." Genesis pulled a spoonful of the food from the bowl, grimacing as he forced it in his mouth and swallowed. It was just as disgusting as it looked. What a waste of cinnamon. Genesis stirred some more, hoping the action would somehow help. It only made the mush cool quicker, which would make it taste even worse. It was going to be a long day ahead, so he needed to eat. Hollander always stressed how breakfast was the most important meal of them all.

"Can't you at least give me a name?"

"It's complicated." Genesis forced another bite, following it quickly with a sip of his coffee. He was not supposed to be drinking it, the caffeine being a stimulus when his body was already going through enough, but Genesis needed something. Waking up in the morning had been a lot harder lately. Perhaps it was the lack of something to wake up for. He had more testing, more treatments, more forced public speaking, more training, more paperwork. That was it. Sephiroth was in Modeoheim under special orders from President ShinRa.

"Will I at least get to meet her some time?"

Genesis sighed, putting his spoon down, standing. Angeal looked startled, but said nothing. The redhead left the table, his food. His phone was vibrating, the beep silenced because of how irritating it was. He left the cafeteria, answering his phone the moment he was in the sterile hall. "Hello?"

"I thought you might appreciate a call."

His frown melted up into a smile. That voice, low, just slightly mocking, it made him feel warm despite how cold it had been in Midgar lately. It was like Sephiroth had sent him an unpleasant present from Modeoheim so they could commiserate. "How is the mission going?"

"Slow. The cliff walls are too steep for the team to make it down with me. They are training me on the equipment so I can collect the samples alone."

"The Northern Crater?"

"Yes." Sephiroth sounded bored, actually bored. Genesis let his smile grow; he was rubbing off on the General. The General even chuckled, as if he knew exactly what Genesis was thinking. "It should another week, no more. Don't let Hollander push you too hard."

Genesis rolled his eyes, that indifference tainting his every word. "Like he could, anymore." The incident was not something they spoke of. Either of the incidents, actually. The first was not as bad as the second. The second… Genesis bit his lip to restrain a pained sigh, trying to keep their conversation light. He did not know how long Sephiroth would be able to talk. "Angeal asked me if I was in a relationship just a minute ago."

"And?"

"I said it was complicated."

There was a disappointed grunt, barely audible but still there. "He is your best friend Genesis. You two have been together for as long as you remember. Is it right to hide this from him? I can understand keeping it obscure for the rest of the world, but—"

"And if we come out about it now, after so long, Angeal will never stop lecturing us about our lack of honor in handling the entire situation." That was not Genesis' biggest concern. Not even close, and Sephiroth seemed to know that, too.

"Angeal thinks you are with a woman, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever?"

"No." Genesis hated it. His thoughts were not even his own to keep anymore. There was no privacy. What little he still had was being systematically sucked away by his new responsibilities in SOLDIER. The title 'Commander' was still new to him, to be announced later that day. It was a promotion Genesis had wanted to celebrate with Sephiroth, but the silver haired General was still in Modeoheim.

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"No." That was mumbled, as though it was a bad thing. Angeal might think so. Genesis knew that Angeal was as straight as an arrow. It might make their friendship awkward, precarious. Genesis did not want that. He wanted to save one of the few things he had left from Banora.

"We'll talk about it when I get back. Hojo is pleased with the samples collected so far. It should not be much longer."

"Alright."

The other end was hung up, leaving Genesis with silence. He closed his phone slowly. There were people looking at him. It could have been his crimson coat, which stood out in any situation. It could have been recognition, from the exhibition battle or other SOLDIER dealings. It could have been that longing look in his eyes, the way he was standing, leaned against the wall, holding the phone as though his life depended upon it. Genesis opened the phone again, dialing Hollander's number.

* * *

"I have been developing this for a while now, and finally, we can test the results. Come, Genesis. I have a volunteer from SOLDIER to help us." Hollander beckoned him further into the laboratory. Genesis followed, stepping into the elevator, curious as they powered into the bowels of Midgar. "He just arrived back from Junon and has no further orders. Director Lazard said we could borrow him."

That piqued Genesis' curiosity, the redhead keeping a few paces back from the overweight scientist. They rounded the corner. A man in a SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform stood by a vat of mako and a control panel, not facing them. Genesis let his eyes trail from the polished boots up to the blond hair. The man turned around and smiled. "Murphins?"

"Long time, no see, Commander Rhapsodos." The man laughed. There was a dark edge to Murphins though. The glow to his mako infused eyes was harsh, making them almost look black. There was a scar running up from his jaw, thick and still pink, recent. That scar curved to the side when Murphins smiled. "I hear the General is in Modeoheim right now."

"Yes." Genesis shook his head, eyes narrowing. Murphins said no more. He took the hint. There was one person Genesis never, ever, wanted to find out about his relationship with Sephiroth. Two people, actually: Hollander and Hojo. If those two found out, Genesis knew he and Sephiroth would be torn apart within moments. Genesis could not bear that.

"You are special, Genesis. I have been trying to graft your genetic mutations onto the creatures I have caged here. They are stronger now than they were before, but hardly have the results I want. Murphins." Hollander nodded towards the SOLDIER 2nd Class. Murphins moved immediately, climbing up the small staircase and sitting on the rim of the vat with the mako. He strapped on the face mask for air, Hollander climbing up to put the needles and wires needed into him. With that, Murphins slid into the tank, fading into unconsciousness and floating there.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Genetic therapy. I am trying to make him have the same abilities as you. ShinRa wants an army of superSOLDIERs, not just one or two. If this succeeds, not only will I have the directorial position over the Science Department, but I will also give ShinRa the army it needs to combat Wutai."

"We are still neutral with Wutai."

"Relatively so. President ShinRa sent Tseng in last night to talk some sense into his people. I doubt they will listen."

Hollander was already at the control panel, monitoring Murphins' vital signs, his physical and neurological reactions as the treatment, the therapy, began. Genesis knew why those monsters had felt so familiar now. There had been a part of him in each one of them. He could make monsters more powerful. He wondered if he, himself, was nothing more than a monster.

"All Sephiroth can do is slash through massive amounts of metal and teleport around. You, Genesis, are far more powerful, and soon the world will see that."

"He can teleport?"

Not once, during that whole exhibition battle, had Sephiroth phased out in one position and appeared in another. Not once had he even hinted that he could do that. Genesis knew about the powerful slashes of the masamune, cleaving through levels of a building if needed. Sephiroth had used that. No teleporting, though.

Had he been holding back?

It was not the time to let his blood boil over it. When Sephiroth returned from Modeoheim, he would be questioned on the subject. Interrogated was probably a better word for it. "How long until we see results?"

"In the next few days, we should start seeing differences. I should be able to speed up results in the future, but this is the first trial."

"President ShinRa approved this?"

"No."

"Who is funding it?"

"Director Lazard." Hollander smiled, continuing to take notes. Lazard. It was dangerous, getting funds from someone else in the company when the company had obviously not approved of it. The tests were hardly humane. If the public found out, there would be serious repercussions. There were enough anti-ShinRa terrorist groups as it was. Luckily the Turks handled them more often than SOLDIER, otherwise they might actually have fuel for their accusations.

The politics within ShinRa were too convoluted for Genesis to care to follow.

"Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Just the usual mako regimen."

At that, Genesis made his way to the metal table, pulling off his jacket and seating himself. Hollander did the routine injections, including those distilled from the samples Genesis brought back from Banora. He could feel the mako entering his system, seeping into all his muscles from the inside. It brought a shiver, Genesis repressing it. A sharp pain filled his shoulder, snapping the muscles taut, arm flexing involuntarily. Genesis gritted his teeth against it, squeezed his eyes shut.

The pain was passing. Taking in a deep breath, Genesis sat up straight, feeling the warm trickle of blood down his back. Stripping his shirt, he allowed Hollander to look at the wound, dress it. The skin kept ripping open, though there was nothing there to show them why. It was merely a side-effect, Hollander had decided. A side-effect. Genesis wondered.

* * *

"Tseng is on his way back from Wutai. They have agreed to further talks with our ambassadors." Lazard folded his hands, elbows resting comfortably on his glass desk. His glasses were off, set to the side. There was a serious look on his face— more serious than the usual. Normally Lazard relaxed around him; Lazard relaxed around Tseng and Sephiroth and Angeal as well, but they were not there.

The office felt much larger with just the two of them in it.

"I need to ask you a question. Don't try lying to me, either."

That came out of the blue, Genesis blinking. It felt like the silence had just been shattered, the pieces fluttering down to settle uneasily upon the cold ground. Genesis took in a deep breath, standing up straight (he had been leaning against the extra glass table, his usual position). Facing Lazard completely, Genesis nodded. He expected it had to do with Hollander, with the true depth of the experiments. He was wrong.

"How long have you been intimate with Sephiroth?"

It was like a physical slap across his face, jarring him to full alertness. A lump formed in his throat. How had Lazard known? They had been so careful, not letting anyone see them sneak around, locking all doors and windows, or trekking to areas only they, so mako enhanced, could reach. Genesis let out a breath he had not even realized he was holding, calming the sudden tremble of his muscles.

Was Lazard going to fire him? Blackmail him? Or was he just looking for leverage, one secret in exchange for another. Genesis decided Lazard was planning on taking security measures. Genesis would not divulge the Director's illegal involvement with genetic grafting and Lazard would not divulge the soon to be announced Commander's involvement with Sephiroth. It seemed like a fair trade.

"It depends on what you define as intimate." That did not mean Genesis would just tell all. He had never been good with responding to orders, or questions even. Authority did not sit well with him.

"When was the first time you kissed?"

"The night I graduated from cadet to SOLDIER 3rd Class."

Lazard seemed surprised, but hid it well, just his eyes betraying him. That deep voice, too cultured for a position over a militia group, continued on. "And the first time you had intercourse?"

"Our mission to Banora."

"Under the apple tree?"

"That was the second time."

With a sigh, Lazard lifted his glasses off his table, replacing them on the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated. Genesis could feel it. Lazard clicked something on his computer, speaking as he did so. "How many times?"

Genesis started counting with his fingers, finishing one hand and beginning the next. Lazard stopped him.

"It's serious then?" Lazard put his hand in his face, groaning into it.

"Serious?"

"You know what I mean. Serious relationship, exclusive, would marry one another if SOLDIERs were allowed."

"No."

At this Lazard looked sharply up, confusion showing on his every feature. It looked like he was ready to say something, but stopped himself. After a few moments of that _look_, one Genesis could not quite put his finger on, Lazard nodded, dismissing him.

There was still a lot to do that day. The official announcement of his new position as Commander was to come. A celebration followed, which Genesis wanted no part of but had to attend. He needed to prepare himself for it beforehand, planning a trip to the ShinRa library, a quiet place where he could relax.

* * *

The phone in their station rung, almost jumping off the receiver. It made the researchers jump too, as that phone had not made a noise since they set up their headquarters there. One researcher answered it, immediately stating that it was Director Deusericus, offering the phone to Sephiroth. It took him a moment to remember that was Lazard's last name, a mouthful really, the General taking the phone.

"I need to ask you something. It is about your… relationship."

Sephiroth did not need to hear any more to know what this was about, green eyes narrowing, jaw tightening. A few of the researchers backed away, frightened by the sudden anger, tangible around him. He did not notice himself projecting. The researchers all left the room, leaving him alone with the call. The line was wired into the building, their personal phones receiving no signal by the crater.

"Yes?"

"Is it serious?"

"Yes." Sephiroth said it without hesitation, no thought needed. He cared about Genesis, worried about him while they were away, loved being in his presence, even if they were across the room from one another, not saying a word. Sephiroth could not get enough of the redhead. Being in Modeoheim, without him, was excruciating. All Sephiroth wanted was to go back to Midgar, to hold Genesis, breathe in his intoxicating scent. There was a copy of Loveless sitting open on his cot, the way Sephiroth settled his mind when it strayed to Genesis too much.

"I hope, for your sake, that everything works out."

There was sadness in Lazard's voice, but the Director hung up before Sephiroth could ask. He replaced the receiver on its rest, striding back over to his cot. Taking the book back in his hands, Sephiroth went back to reading. After a few verses he paused, calling out that the conversation was over. The researchers came back in, going to their respective cots. Nothing was said.

* * *

A red gloved hand touched the glass, shivering at just how cold it was. He moved closer, face almost pressed to the rounded surface, blue eyes wide as he stared within. Though Murphins had been put in the tank earlier that day, he was already showing changes. His skin had become much paler, like the life was being leeched out by the mako. Genesis glanced at the monitor, confirming that his vital signs were normal. He looked back at Murphins, floating there. His blond hair was darkening, showing streaks of red here and there. It had just been a few hours, and Murphins was transforming. Into what, Genesis did not know. He was changing, though.

"I may need less time than expected."

Genesis spun, spotting Hollander as he came out the elevator door. The man was smiling, ear to ear, a giddy look in his eyes. There was no one with him. Genesis half expected to see Lazard. No. Lazard was more careful a man than that. He could not let a soul know, he would not slip in his subterfuge. Everyone would think of him as the caring Director of SOLDIER, a nice man, a friend. That was the way it should be.

"I thought the announcement was being made right now?"

"It was postponed slightly so that Tseng could be present, as a safety precaution. President ShinRa wants his son to be protected by the best." Genesis smirked at this. Rufus ShinRa was driven, and just as crazy as his father, probably more. He would make a good president for their demented company some day… if he survived that long. Young ShinRa had hit puberty and was having fun with it, if rumors could be trusted. Then again, there was a rumor among the cadets that Genesis wore pink underwear. If he even wore that article of clothing, it would definitely not be pink.

"Do they want you to wear a suit?" Hollander gave a pointed look over Genesis' attire, his modified SOLDIER 1st Class uniform and blood-red jacket with its black and silver pauldrons. The question almost made Genesis laugh.

"Do you think they would dare to make me?"

Hollander did laugh, letting it loose. Sephiroth was the only one who _could_ make Genesis do something against his will. With a some verbal insinuations and pointed pumping of his right hand, Sephiroth could make Genesis do just about anything. As much as Genesis hated it, he could not bring himself to complain. Sephiroth made him _want_ to do those irritating things just for the reward afterwards. He was not a sex addict, otherwise he would have found some toy to pleasure him while Sephiroth was away. He was addicted to the sex he had with Sephiroth alone, and no one else could satiate that. It was a big difference.

With Edwin Murphins back, Genesis probably could have gotten brief satisfaction in any position he so pleased, but it would not be the same.

Waving, Genesis headed out, keeping a small smile on his lips. It was part arrogance. Genesis knew the loyalty he was already inspiring in some of the lower ranked SOLDIERs, in some of the cadets. He knew a few of them had crushes on him, whether they would admit it or not; it was too obvious to miss. Was Angeal the only person in the world who _didn't_ realize Genesis was only eyes for men? Probably. Angeal could be blind when he wanted to.

It was probably best Angeal never find out the truth, in that case. Genesis waited patiently as the elevator took him upwards. His knees crumbled. Genesis fell hard, knees crashing into the metal floor as he collapsed against the wall next to him. He clutched his arm, his shoulder, begging in pained whispers for the feeling to go away. By the time he was at the main level of the laboratory, the pain had receded, Genesis forcing his breathing to calm as he walked for the train station.

There was a countdown displayed on the monitors, leading to when President ShinRa would make the announcement. The citizens did not know; Genesis could hear their speculative whispers, could see how they cast nervous glances back at him. Genesis stood, holding onto nothing to balance himself. His sword was mounted across his back, the glow of his eyes bright in the dim lighting. He heard a few mentions of the exhibition battle, neutral gaze hardening into a glare.

The subject was dropped immediately with that look.

The train arrived just before the announcement time, Genesis having to dash through the front doors of ShinRa, up the stairs and into an open elevator. He did not even hear what the secretaries said to him. The elevator was propelled upward at an alarming speed, faster than usual he noted. Soon he was in the president's office, where the camera crew was already in place, President ShinRa sitting at his desk, waiting with a look of impatience on his every feature. The man did not wear red well, Genesis glowering openly at the suit.

It began.

President ShinRa addressed the cameras with his usual, fake, slimy smile, telling Midgar that the Director of SOLDIER had a special announcement. Lazard was then panned to, and he said it. It felt like the world stood still for just a moment. Lazard explained how he was the tactical mind behind SOLDIER, but had no field experience himself. SOLDIER needed someone with that experience, someone the other SOLDIERs could look up to, rely on for support, someone accessible and charismatic. It was a wordy speech, not as eloquent as Genesis could have come up with, but it would do. Lazard then introduced the man who fit the role perfectly.

"Let me present to you Genesis Rhapsodos, Commander of SOLDIER."

Genesis made sure to stand up straight, taking a quick second to ruffle a hand through his hair before assuming an authoritative position, something the people would expect from the commander of a private military. The people probably had high standards, and he wanted to meet them. His uniform was immaculate, black leather clean and freshly tended to, every buckle polished. His sword was positioned so its intricate phoenix hilt and the end of the blade could be seen by the camera as it swung around to him. An earring glinted, dangling from his left ear, something Genesis rarely took off, if ever. The lighting was too bright for his pale blue eyes to glow, but he was imposing enough without it.

A few words were spoken by Genesis, voice low and hushed, intoning a curt thank you to Lazard for the continued support, despite the obvious shortcomings the exhibition revealed. He thanked President ShinRa for the honor he was receiving, being asked to take such an important role in overseeing SOLDIER. It was an elite group, and he did not plan on letting them down. Lastly he reassured, in as few words as possible, that he was healthy, there was nothing to fear. He was there to serve the people, to keep them safe and be sure no one was taken advantage of.

When the cameras finally turned off, Genesis let out a sigh, flopping into the nearest chair.

"Suddenly camera shy?"

"He has never liked people much." Angeal grinned as he walked from the sidelines, clapping a little. Genesis was relieved to have his friend there for moral support, even if he had not noticed Angeal until he spoke. It was impossible to mistaken that voice for anyone else.

"Do I have to go to the celebration?"

"Yes, _Commander_ Rhapsodos, you do. It is a night dedicated entirely to you! Come on!"

Genesis groaned as Angeal pulled him out of the chair, ushering him back to the elevator. There was no use fighting it. He glanced back at President ShinRa and Lazard, who were both deeply absorbed in conversation already. The camera crew was packing away all their gear, ready to move locations, to the massive hall where ShinRa celebrations always happened. That was where the party, for him, would be taking place, and Genesis had no choice but to attend.

* * *

A smile ghosted across pale lips, adoration filling his green, slit-pupil eyes. The little television had been the only one in Modeoheim, taking hours of repair to get it operational, and some black market equipment to get signal. Sephiroth watched, wishing he could have been there. The speech, or lack there of, delivered by Genesis was the best part. As much as Genesis wanted to be a hero, he did not want the limelight that went with it. One could not be had without the other. Genesis would have to get used to it.

At the same time, Sephiroth was glad he was far away, merely watching it on a tiny screen rather than there in the flesh. Genesis was not in his shadow. In fact, Sephiroth had dropped off the radar entirely, the usual buzz about him silenced by the lack of him there to ignite it. Genesis could shine. That was what he wanted, right?

The nervousness only he could notice made his smile increase just slightly. There was a barely noticeable tension to those shoulders, that melodic voice carefully controlled. Sephiroth reached out, fingers running across the image for the fleeting few moments it remained there. The privileged reporter came back on, stating that their telecast would continue at the celebrations.

He ached to be there with Genesis.

His fingers traced over the nothingness. Letting his shoulders sag, Sephiroth leaned backwards, reaching for the little crate next to his bed. Sephiroth pulled out an apple, closing the crate before sitting up again. The celebration began, screen coming back to life. Sephiroth ate as he watched, closing his eyes and imagining himself there. The blue apple reminded Sephiroth of Genesis.

Genesis was off to the side, the camera zooming on the redhead. He was leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyes disinterested. He still wore his crimson jacket and SOLDIER uniform, though the sword had been shed. He looked bored senseless.

The cameramen approached Angeal, talking to him momentarily, addressing him as the best friend of the Commander. Angeal spoke reservedly with them, commenting on the fact that yes, Genesis was seeing someone, but that special someone had not been able to make it. The reporter asked for a name, and Angeal shrugged, giving an honest 'have yet to be introduced' at the end. Interest caught, Sephiroth watched the camera and reporter approach Genesis, talking to the now annoyed looking Commander. "We just finished talking with SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley and he said that your special someone could not make it, but would be watching. If you had one message, what would it be?"

A recorder microphone, meant to capture sound but not amplify it, was thrust towards Genesis, who now appeared thoughtful. Genesis looked straight into the camera. It felt like he was looking through it, to where Sephiroth watched breathlessly.

"I miss you."

Those words were heartfelt, drawing an 'awwww' from the cameraman and reporter both. Genesis quickly walked away, leaving them to report more on the celebrations. They talked about the band playing, about the executives present, talked to the aspiring genius, Rufus ShinRa, who was undecided about if he wanted to dance with a man or a woman, instead deciding to dance with as many people as he could to chose. Rufus was confused and hormonal, two things Sephiroth himself had not been during his teenage years, had not felt until now, as a twenty-two year old. Genesis was already twenty-three, Sephiroth's thoughts straying back towards the redhead as the camera found him, at the sidelines again.

Sephiroth watched the rest of the telecast with a smile. It was Genesis' night.


	11. Chapter X: The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7, FF7, Sephiroth, Genesis, Loveless, or any of that other crap. Square Enix does. I just own the writing and yaoi and such.

**Warning:** let the madness commence. Yaoi, SephirothxGenesis, possible citrus, language, dark themes, violence, the usual.

**Music**: "The Four of Us are Dying" Nine Inch Nails (from The Slip)

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter X: The Nightmare Begins**

The body floating in that vat of mako was no longer Edwin Murphins. Genesis stepped forward slowly, on unsure feet, with inquisitive eyes. He could see the difference from across the room. Genesis approached the glass tube carefully. That green liquid was like a slightly distorted mirror, reflecting his own form back at him. Genesis could see the dark auburn hair framing the lightly colored face, the change in musculature, the mutations of that face. It was like he himself was the one floating in there, looking in on himself.

With a mechanical whir, the crane swung over, metallic claws dipping into the luminescent liquid to pluck Murphins from it, hoisting him out and lying that still form on the nearest examination table. The wires and cords and tubes were removed from his arms one by one, Hollander making quick, brutal work of it. The face mask was removed as well. Hollander opened each eye forcefully, shining a light in. The irises were a pale blue rather than the obsidian Genesis had remembered.

It was him, yet not, all at once, lying on that table.

Hollander had created another Genesis. It laid there silently, still, lucid from the week in the vat.

The creature was different. Murphins stood, eyes open, hanging limply in the air like a puppet on un-manipulated strings. He said nothing, looking blankly at the far wall. It was like Murphins was no longer even there.

"Lift your right hand." Genesis watched as Murphins did as ordered, lifting his right hand. No other response came. No movement of that slightly tilted head, no movement of those hollow, azure eyes. Genesis circled around the form in mako drenched SOLDIER clothes, not at all shivering from the cold. The mako ran off his body in thin trickles, not tickling his skin. Genesis would have been tickled by such a situation. They were different, yet so frightfully close.

"Try giving him a command without speaking it."

It seemed like Hollander was specifically aiming for something. Genesis concentrated, mentally commanding Murphins to lift his left hand. After a few moments, that left hand rose into the air. The Commander's eyes widened. He circled the still replica, giving more commands, watching as Murphins did each and every unspoken order.

A dull throb responded in Genesis' own head, but he could not help smiling through it.

"Can you make the puppet fight?"

Genesis nodded. He watched as his puppet walked into the glass test zone. A monster was released on him. Genesis mentally gave the commands, Murphins spinning in a flurry of punches and kicks. In a matter of minutes the monster was dead, beaten to a pulp.

"Good. I have another volunteer. I will begin the therapy immediately."

Closing his eyes, Genesis concentrated on his breathing pattern rather than the pain jarring his head from its pleased state. He wondered what it would be like to control more than one at once.

* * *

"A SOLDIER 1st Class was just killed in Wutai."

Genesis heard the words, their slowly sinking into his medicine numbed brain. He blinked slowly, gaze trailing lazily to the massive panel of screens. Each screen had something different going on. Two were dedicated to the vital signs, still regulated, of the ambassadors. Their hearts were beating erratically, adrenalin levels high, but other than that they seemed fine. The SOLDIER operative sent to protect them had a blank screen, showing the normal vital signs and then the sudden death, as though he had no warning. That did not seem right.

Calmly, Genesis looked over the other screens, watching as their video surveillance went out one camera at a time. The last view of each was a blade suddenly jamming into its lens, the one wielding it nowhere in sight. There were only two cameras left, one of which was wired onto the older of the two ambassadors, disguised as an earring. Genesis could see the dead body of the SOLDIER operative lying at the edge of the room they were in, still bleeding from the back of his skull. The younger ambassador had a gag in his mouth, was tied up so he could barely move, barely breathe. Genesis assumed the same went for the elder as well.

"If we do not agree to their terms, they will kill both of the ambassadors as well."

"How long do we have?"

"One day before the first ambassador dies."

"That is enough time to get me into Wutai."

Lazard looked sharply up, blond brows furrowing in, worry glinting in his eyes. Genesis ignored that, laying out his plan verbally, knowing full well that Lazard could keep up with it. Lazard was supposedly a good tactician. It already should have come from him, rather than from Genesis.

"I need to get close enough to Wutai that Tseng can drop me off via helicopter. I will go in, extract the ambassadors, and bring them back to our rendezvous point before the Wutai warriors can kill either."

"Alone?"

"Alone. It needs to be a covert operation. Bringing anyone else would just slow me down and risk detection as well as early termination. I have to do this on my own." Genesis grabbed his sword, slinging it into place as he moved to depart from the control room. Lazard's voice stopped him.

"Make sure to come back in a helicopter with the ambassadors rather than in a casket. A living hero would do us a lot more good than a dead one."

He nodded, making quick, graceful strides out of the room. His crimson jacket was hardly stealthy, but it would be fine after dark when he reached Wutai. It was their rainy season. If a storm was exploding around them, they would not be able to see _or_ hear Genesis as he infiltrated their compound and extracted the hostages. Genesis could make do.

War with Wutai was probably inevitable by now.

* * *

With Sephiroth still in Modeoheim, there was no back up, no guarantee. Genesis had not gone on a combat mission alone in a long time. There were no nerves about it. Genesis was ready. Hollander had made sure of that.

Everything was arranged as he wanted. The ship had already left Junon, the best in ShinRa's fleet. A sleek black helicopter sat on the top deck, ready to glide into Wutai territory, drop of the terror ShinRa was about to release on them. Genesis could see the line of land, emerging from twilight, ready to be decimated. Storm clouds churned above. The storm was about to pop and rain down on Wutai.

It would be perfect.

Tseng moved into the pilot seat, his best Turk taking the seat next to him. They started up the blades of the helicopter, wind battering the top deck. Genesis walked calmly across the rust-hued metal, boots clicking with his every feline step. His crimson coat billowed in the wind, hair ruffled but not made messy by the constant movement. Phosphorescent eyes guided him onward, into the small holding bay of the helicopter, where he stood and waited.

The Turks made a smooth takeoff, helicopter powering into the darkness. Genesis closed his eyes, concentrating. There was more work to do than just a rescue mission. He could feel the beasts swimming beneath the surface of the water, so far below. He controlled their every movement. The felines were stealthy, short fur black, tentacle protruding from the base of their skulls crimson, a weapon in and of itself. There was a group of five, all taking his commands as the Turks flew him into Wutai.

At the drop point he opened the side door of the helicopter, smirk the only hint of emotion on his face. He stepped over the edge, plummeting quickly at first before he found the right frequency of thought, body slowing, drifting down like a feather before his feet gently touched down. The helicopter was already gone by the time he was down in the jungle which made most of Wutai.

Pausing for a moment, he made the feline beasts come up from the water slowly, fan out across the forest. They prowled slowly, effectively, carrying the tracking devices Hollander had wanted planted. As the felines found their locations and buried their gear, Genesis advanced on the capital.

Wutai patrols were out. Genesis pressed himself to a tree trunk, holding his breath, closing his glowing eyes as he listened. One walked right past him, Genesis lunging forward, one arm wrapping around his shoulders, the other twisting that head with a quick jerk, breaking the warrior's neck. Genesis lowered the fallen patrolman to the ground, hiding him under a bush.

The rain started. Big drops flew from the sky, pummeling the forest, the path. It made a gray veil, near impossible for normal eyes to see through, for normal eyes to hear through. Genesis was far from normal. He could feel their pulses as they walked, could feel their apprehension as they stalked their patrol routes. Genesis advanced, keeping out of the mud as much as possible to minimize noise, to minimize tracks. Once he got into the building, he would have to be even stealthier; tracking mud and water around was not an option.

Another patrol thought he heard something, coming through the rain battered foliage. Genesis kept himself pressed to the tree, counting the moments, counting the erratic beats of that frightened heart as the man got closer. In a blur of crimson he reached out, snapping that neck as quickly as the last, leaving the silenced body under another bush. Blood was messy, made sound, took longer. The lives of the ambassadors were ticking away. He could not dawdle.

The edge of the forest came into sight, a massive clearing ahead. Genesis kept in the line of the trees, dashing from one shadow to another, ducking down whenever the perimeter guards glanced over. They were oblivious. Genesis probably could have killed five of them before the others even realized something was happening, another five before they could raise the alert. That left ten more to deal with and a lot of Wutainese warriors on the way, which Genesis would not risk. He rushed on as silently as he could, hopping over the increasing number of mud puddles as he went. Leather and water hardly mixed. Nor did the hot Wutai climate and leather. It was stifling, but there was nothing Genesis could do about it.

He could see the building. It was enormous, Genesis ducking between some trees and bushes, pulling out his phone and going through the floor plan, which the previous ambassadors had managed to send before Wutai started shutting down talks. A room was highlighted, the location of the vital signals ShinRa HQ was still receiving from their implants. Genesis shut his phone silently, sliding it back under his jacket. Another patrol passed, Genesis not lunging for him. He was too close to the city perimeter. Any altercation there, no matter how small, would risk an alert being raised.

The building he needed to get to was heavily guarded. There were perimeter guards near by, not to mention the door guards, all armed to the teeth. They were wearing different uniforms, yellow details here and there. Genesis had never studied much on Wutai, so he was clueless as to what that meant. Ducking between more plant-life, Genesis called his cats. They prowled out into the open, hissing, growling, claws and fangs bared.

Just as planned, the guards were immediately distracted. Genesis ran in a crouch, slipping into the building unnoticed as he mentally commanded the cats to run around, taking the guards with them. It was working. The guards were clueless.

Immediately he went off into a side room, careful not to drip water until he was in there. Quickly he looked around, finding a blanket to remove most of the rain water from him, to clean it from his boots. As soon as that was done, Genesis moved back out into the hallway, ducking into doorways when patrols passed. The lights were all dimmed, the way dark enough that Genesis could use shadows to his advantage, darting from one to another. He had to go by feel, closing his eyes, sensing everything rather than seeing it. His eyes would give him away.

It was a slow process, but soon he was on the third floor, rushing down the long hallway, crouching behind pots and plants to avoid being seen because of the lack of doors. He could feel the fear coming from the next room over, like it was a tangible substance, making the air thick and slightly bitter. Genesis crept inside. It was a round room, with columns and statues circling it. There were deep shadows and too many places to hide. The ambassadors were facing one another, tied up, each with a Wutai executioner behind him. They were facing one another as well, making it so there was no way at frontal assault without one ambassador dying.

Genesis would not accept a half success.

He ducked behind a statue, concentrating. As soon as his mind was locked on both their pulses, he activated the materia, keeping its glow hidden. The executioners began to say something, but it ended in a gurgle, both falling in unison. Death always worked on the weak. Genesis could hear the ambassadors struggling, trying to scream through their gags, which was thankfully impossible.

With an impossible grace, Genesis came out from around the statue, pressing a crimson finger to his lips with a soft "Shhh." They seemed more afraid of him than they had been of the executioners, eyes wide though they stilled and quieted. Genesis made quick work of undoing their bonds, of removing their gags and handing them each a charm. "Keep this on you. I will put the patrols to sleep so we can get out."

A mastered AllSleep always came to use on covert missions, which was why Lazard had given it to him. Genesis used it with little concentration, and he heard many bodies drop. The two ambassadors where clutching their anti-sleep charms, trembling as they followed him. Genesis drew his sword, walking calmly out of the room, leading the way. He would have to cast AllSleep once per floor, Genesis pausing on the stairs down to the second floor, seeing the patrols still walking about. Almost instantly they were tumbling to the ground, sound asleep. It allowed them the time to rush to the next stairwell, at the opposite end of the floor.

The first floor was just as easy. It was too easy. Genesis could not sense his feline counterparts anymore. Genesis and the ambassadors burst through the front door, the whole area full of Wutai soldiers. They lifted their halberds, aiming. The ambassadors began to raise their hands.

"Get back." Genesis gave the order, the ambassadors backing into the building, watching through the crack between the doors. The waiting group of soldiers was watching him too, tensing as he walked closer. Genesis sheathed his sword. They relaxed for a moment. That was their problem.

His feet lifted slowly off the ground, gasps echoing off the lips of the warriors. A few dropped their weapons and ran. Genesis smiled, eyes glowing a bright mako blue as the ground flared red, the symbol appearing beneath their feet. They realized they were in trouble too late.

An explosion of fire and lightning crashed through the ranks, ripping them apart in unison. The sound of the attack was too loud for anyone to hear their screams, though Genesis could feel them as he focused his mind further, watching the carnage beneath him. When the attack ended, none of them were left alive. Genesis landed softly, waving for the ambassadors to come out, to follow. Shaking from head to foot, the ambassadors did as they were told.

Genesis had purposefully cleared them a path on his way there, taking the route with no patrols left. He ran at a pace an infantryman could keep up with, nothing close to his SOLDIER abilities, even if the ambassadors were still having trouble keeping up. He flipped open his phone, sending the signal to Tseng. It was pitch black outside. The time on his phone showed that the whole thing had taken a few hours, longer than it felt like.

With a roar of blades and wind, the helicopter came to hover just above the ground, side door sliding open. The silver haired General offered his hand down, helping the ambassadors up, making Genesis pause, staring at him. "I thought you were in Modeoheim." Genesis spoke over the deafening noise, having to shout.

Sephiroth continued to wait, hand extended patiently. After a few more moments, Genesis hopped into the helicopter of his own, keeping his distance. The mission had been a success. As soon as the door was closed, Tseng took off, hurrying back to the ship. Genesis had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"_General Sephiroth saved the ShinRa ambassadors who were taken hostage by Wutai late last night. The ambassadors are safely back in Midgar now, and we are anticipating the declaration of war at any moment."_

Lightning tore through the television screen, decimating it, leaving nothing but a smoldering heap. The lower ranked SOLDIERs in the room jumped, turning to look back. Genesis stood framed in the doorway, a look on his face that might cause death on any caught in it. The SOLDIERs shrunk into their seats, as though they were trying to make themselves seem smaller. A few whimpered as they saw something.

Genesis spun, avoiding the hand which would have been placed on his shoulder. Genesis dodged out of another friendly grab, eyes an icy glare as they looked up at worry-filled green eyes. He backed away from the General, a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

"I did not know my presence would do that. Genesis—"

"Always in your shadow…" The hatred seething in his voice made Sephiroth pause. Genesis did not care that Sephiroth looked hurt. He deserved it.

"Genesis, Lazard knows the truth, President ShinRa knows the truth, Angeal knows, you know, _I_ know. Isn't that what matters?"

"I want to be the hero for once." Genesis pushed past the General, not looking at him as he stormed down the hall. Dreams, honor; Angeal did not know what he was talking about. His dreams would never come to fruition. His honor would mean nothing but one failure after another. There was only one way to get out of Sephiroth's shadow.


	12. Chapter XI: Heartless Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCFF7, FF7, Loveless, the characters, ShinRa, yada-ya. I do own the writing and the yaoi. The battle scene between Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal comes straight from a CG scene from CCFF7. The dialogue and flow of the battle are all Square Enix, but the thoughts happening within belong to me, the writing, etc. Same for the MedLab waiting scene I reference. FYI, I am going by the English version released in the US, not the Japanese with English subs. Some stuff comes out REALLY different between the two.

**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason. Dark themes, insanity, yaoi, SephirothxGenesis, sadism, medical experimentation, really really graphic lemon, language, etc. The fluff is long gone. If you want something happy and snuggly, go elsewhere, or read earlier chapters here. If you don't like yaoi, you should have left a long time ago.

**Music: **"The Four of Us are Dying" NIN (from The Slip), "Truth Behind the Project" CCFF7, "SOLDIER Battle" CCFF7, "The World's Enemy" (aka One-Winged Angel) CCFF7, "For the Reunion" FF7AC, "A Changing Situation" CCFF7

**Author's Note:** This chapter is fing long, so I have yet to proof read it. Sorry! I will have all the typos fixed soon, I promise!

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter XI: Heartless Angel**

"We cannot let anyone know our plans, not even Lazard, not Angeal, not Sephiroth. Do you understand?"

"Entirely." His voice was a low purr, seething with hate. Genesis moved with an unnatural grace, head slightly tilted to one side as he approached the huge tube of mako, the SOLDIER 3rd Class suspended within, slowly losing his humanity, becoming something else entirely. Murphins, the first copy, stood at attention across the room, in a red uniform with a mask covering his face, two curved blades hanging at his side. He was ready. Hollander was busy getting the other two copies ready, Genesis helping in the back of his mind by making them move when Hollander needed them to.

With slow, rolling steps, Genesis approached Murphins, what had been him, running a hand upon the line of that jaw. A wicked smile curled onto his own lips, malice pooling in his bright eyes. "_My friend, the fates are cruel/ There are no dreams, no honor remains/ The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess_." There was no response from Murphins, the copy absolutely still, unable to move without the puppeteer pulling his strings. "Loveless, Act IV."

Genesis kept moving his hand, letting the fingers trail up, rove over those lips, a perfect mirror to his own. He wanted to know what sick thrill Sephiroth got from him, what made the General moan, why it had to be in dominance, in hurting him. Genesis kissed the lips of the copy, back of his mind making sure it would respond. Their tongues, absolute mirrors, toyed with one another, battling back and forth.

"What does he want with me?" Genesis spoke against those lips, biting the lower one hard enough to draw blood. He licked the lip, tasting the blood, his own. It was sweet rather than the iron bitterness he was expecting.

"Having fun, Genesis?"

Pausing for a moment, Genesis glanced back, seeing how Hollander watched him. That cruel smile continued, Genesis running his hands down the copy's crimson uniform, able to feel the muscles beneath. "Would you like to watch?"

Hollander snickered, going back to outfitting the other two replicas across the room, though he did keep looking every so often. Genesis knew he was attractive. He undid the buttons and zippers on the uniform, taking it away one piece at a time, continuing to kiss it. His control over the copy was an unconscious thing by now, natural, not even noticed by him. It was like the copy was responding on its own. Genesis' only problem was that it could not speak, could not pant, could not scream. He kept that in mind as he pushed it down on the examination table, mounting it.

The scientist was not even paying attention to the two other copies, which had stopped moving all together with Genesis' distracted concentration. Genesis did not care. He wanted to know why Sephiroth still tried seeing him, still tried sneaking kisses, sneaking quick fucks though he took away the one thing Genesis wanted without blinking. He wanted to know why Sephiroth liked the slow, intimate times as much as he liked ravaging his body, bruising it, slamming into it with a force that might kill a normal person. Genesis thought he could find such answers in the copy, entering the body without any preparation, without any lubricant. It was tight, scathingly warm. The muscles of the copy beneath him tensed every time Genesis hit the spot, so easy to find since technically it was his own. The copy writhed beneath him though it made no noise.

Genesis was bored, pulling out before his own climax, wiping off the blood he had drawn before redoing his black pants. He left the copy violated on the table, giving it no commands to cloth itself or to move from its spread-legged position. No part of him thought about how that copy had at one time been Murphins. Murphins was dead for all intensive purposes. Lazard had listed Murphins as AWOL, along with the other SOLDIERs borrowed for the experiments. No one would know what happened to them.

No one would care once they saw the big picture.

* * *

"Director Hojo, congratulations." Genesis did not offer a hand to shake, nor did he offer a smile. The hatred churned in his eyes, in the once melodic tones of his voice. He was hungry for destruction. No one could miss it in the way he walked, in the way he talked, in the malevolence in his eyes. Sephiroth had noticed it too, though said nothing. They did not discuss it. Emotions were off limits.

It seemed like the only qualifier was whether or not they both got off.

The only concern Sephiroth showed was in his eyes. Genesis could feel those green things on him even there, standing in front of Hojo. If Sephiroth said something… No. The plans were already set. Nothing would stop him now. He just had to lay the foundations now.

There were too many people there. Another group of suits came up, congratulating Hojo as well. It was Genesis' chance to leave the area, at least. Parties were never his thing. Nor were groups. He had another place to be, anyway. Genesis flexed his left arm as he walked, willing the tension in his left shoulder away. It did not work. The pain was just a dull throb now, warm from the blood seeping through old scabs. It was almost time. He could feel it gathering in him, that sense of terrible purpose, of things soon to come. His life was hanging in the balance.

Genesis left the celebration without anyone giving him a second glance. They all knew he was a busy man, being the Commander of SOLDIER as he was. Lazard was in his office, preparing for the war announcement. Hollander was down in the lab, preparing the already transformed volunteers, communicating with his men already stationed in Wutai, ready to act as soon as the troops were sent.

ShinRa would never expect it.

He made it into another room full of people, the milling forms of SOLDIERs all turning to face him as he entered, standing at attention, saluting, voices raised in unison to say "Commander!" Genesis looked over them, coming to stand behind the front podium. They all watched him expectantly.

"If Wutai will not answer to our words, then they will be forced to answer to our blades." Genesis looked down at the floor, ignoring how many people were listening. It was a large group of SOLDIER 2nd and 3rd Classes, ready for the war they had been training for. SOLDIER was a private military, after all. "They have ten days left."

Some of the young SOLDIERs cheered as though it was a good thing. Genesis stayed there, anchored in place though he wanted to go. Crowds had never been his thing, but Lazard insisted. SOLDIER needed a leader from amongst them. The Director, having never been in combat, was not that necessary leadership, and Sephiroth— the Great General Sephiroth, the Great Hero— was too _otherworldly_, Lazard's exact word, to do the job. It was a slap across the face. Genesis was as much of a hero on the field as Sephiroth, yet he was always in that six foot, one inch shadow.

It was high time that ended.

"Remember the drills. SOLDIER 1st Class Elstair is in the north field. In ten days, if Wutai does not answer, we ship out." His quiet voice carried over them, the SOLDIERs taking their cue to leave, to head to the north field for further training. As soon as they were gone, Genesis went back to the celebration. Angeal pulled him aside almost immediately.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Genesis saw Scarlet approaching, the Director of the Weapons Department. He wanted nothing to do with her. Patting Angeal on the back, he abandoned his friend, seeking out Sephiroth. Hollander had warned him; look normal, let no one know what is coming, not even a hint. Go on with life. Genesis could not act like it was nothing, so he would do other things to hide his growing malice, churning and festering within him. It was not difficult to locate the General, all alone, sipping at a glass of red wine. "Care to dance?"

Sephiroth looked up from the crimson liquid slowly, a hushed sort of sadness showing in those eyes. He knew something was wrong. Genesis could not hide it from him. Forcing a smile, fake but still charismatic, Genesis offered forward a red gloved hand. No one would think it too odd. Rufus ShinRa had somehow blackmailed both Lazard _and_ Tseng into a dance already, not to mention the others he forced into it, many of the Turks among that number. Who would stop the top two SOLDIERs in ShinRa from enjoying themselves, anyway?

None of the others mattered. Genesis would be gone soon enough, anyway.

Reluctantly, Sephiroth excepted that hand, putting his glass down as they passed a table. Genesis led them out onto the dance floor, where opposite gender couples were working into slow spins according to the will of the music. It was a formal event, not that the two listened, donning their normal SOLDIER gear, minus the swords.

It took a moment of hand placing before they were ready, Genesis leading Sephiroth's right hand to his hip, resting his left on the General's upper arm. The other arms were held up, hands intertwined. They fell into step with the other dancers, Sephiroth glancing at the others every so often as though checking his steps. Genesis did not need to look. He had wealthy parents, knew what high class social events entailed, and how to pull them off.

"Your hair smells of roses." Genesis commented as they moved in unison, bodies so close but not touching beyond their arms. He did not touch the hair, not in public. That would have been far too intimate, far too obvious. As if dancing together was not. It was a slow, intimate dance, one that made him pause, think. He still had a choice in the matter. Hollander could not continue on that path without Genesis, could not make him go unwittingly. Genesis had a choice. It needed to be made that night.

"Why does this feel like a last dance?"

Genesis looked up then sharply away, afraid his eyes might betray him. Eyes were the portals to one's soul. Genesis soul felt sickly, black, he could feel its decay. Tonight was his choice. "Do you want to sneak out like that one time? Go to the training room?" Genesis ignored the General's question, blocking it with others. He was good at this game, at manipulation. Sephiroth was smart enough to see right through it, but Genesis would wager he did not want to. Ignorance is bliss.

"Angeal is staring at us." Sephiroth made a subtle gesture with his head, directing Genesis' gaze over to where his best friend was, staring at them with wide eyes as though a train was about to hit him. Genesis laughed, even as Sephiroth continued his low, private conversation. "If we leave together now, the whole ShinRa building will be buzzing by the morning. If we bring Angeal with us…"

"Point taken." Genesis let go of the General's arm, the hand on his hip tightening.

"Can we finish this dance first?"

Sighing, Genesis nodded. He did not want to, but denying his long time lover that request would put suspicion on high alert. That would not do at all. Genesis waited until the dance was over, lingering a bit too long far too close to the General's face, many onlookers staring in anticipation for a kiss that never came. Genesis broke away from him, hurrying over to Angeal, proposing the spar. The triumvirate was in agreement, departing for the vacated training room minutes later.

* * *

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess/ We seek it thus, and take to the sky_." Sephiroth turned around, watching Genesis as he continued to read."_Ripples form on the water's surface/ The wandering soul knows no rest_." Genesis did not move his eyes from his precious copy of Loveless, though Sephiroth knew he did not need it. The redhead had most of the play memorized. Sephiroth took in a deep breath, letting the breathtaking visuals of the hologram sink in. It was the cannon in Junon, he stood on the barrel, Genesis sitting with his legs crossed daintily on some metal boxes further inland, Angeal standing next to him, that massive Buster sword strapped to his back.

Never before, in all their years as friends, had Sephiroth sparred with both Genesis _and_ Angeal. In fact, he had never sparred with Angeal at all, though he had seen him fight a few times. It would be interesting. Sephiroth smiled, walking towards them. "Loveless, Act I." He paused as he spoke, Angeal looking up. When Genesis read Loveless, he seemed happy again. That darkness, that edgy depression, all melted away for fonder times, fonder memories, like Banora. For a moment the animosity could be forgotten.

"Hmph." With a sharp jerk of his wrist, the book was snapped shut, tossed aside. "You remembered." There was mockery in that voice, something Sephiroth did not fully recognize. Usually it was just playful between them, but this was sharp, cutting. Genesis uncrossed his legs, jumping down from his high perch to stand next to Angeal. Sephiroth wanted everything to be happy again.

"How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head?" Sephiroth tapped his head with two right fingers, gloved in black, letting his smile seep into his words. He was trying to be playful, though they were planning to spar. Sephiroth slashed the masamune downward, an unspoken challenge.

Genesis lifted his red blade from its resting spot, holding it reverently before him, eyes closing for a moment. The blade shown bright in the late day's light the hologram so perfectly mimicked. Angeal pulled a sword out from behind him, not the Buster sword but something much smaller, far more simple. It looked like the standard issue sword a SOLDIER was given when becoming a 3rd Class, nothing better. Sephiroth had always wondered why Angeal never used the Buster sword, but never asked.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly."

Could Angeal actually say that seriously? Sephiroth searched the dark haired SOLDIER's face, seeing that he was entirely serious. Did Angeal know something Sephiroth did not? About Genesis' health. Sephiroth almost canceled out of the spar all together.

Genesis lowered his blade, glaring straight at Sephiroth. He felt his breath catch in his lungs at that look. "Hmph. Noted." Both sprinted forward at the same time, Angeal with a high guard, ahead, Genesis slightly behind, sword leisurely at his side. Angeal jumped, two quick, short slashes aimed at Sephiroth, both blocked without Sephiroth changing his stance, only his left arm and the masamune moving. Angeal jumped back as Genesis came forward spinning into a slice, also blocked.

They were tag-teaming him. Angeal attacked from behind, Sephiroth paying attention both ways, blocking the three slashes as they came. A diagonal slice followed, Sephiroth turning to the side, letting it whiz harmlessly by him. Both attacked in unison, Sephiroth blocking Genesis' blade first, using the momentum of that counter slash carry him into another block, keeping Angeal's blade at bay. Sephiroth took a deep breath, masamune resting comfortably in his hand, lowered. It was not over yet.

The duo lunged in unison, one from each side. Sephiroth brought his blade up, vertically, muscles straining as both blades hit his at the same time. The edges inched closer to him, three locked for a fleeting moment. Sephiroth swung outward, sending them both back at once. They were still unrelenting.

They worked together like they had been doing this for their entire lives. No attack conflicted with another, Sephiroth having to work for it, constantly on the defensive with both coming at him, keeping him on his toes. Their attacks helped one another, caused distractions. Sephiroth could feel a slight bit of sweat beginning to bead on his chest, the parts beneath the leather the most. The constant dance would not be let up, their moving this way and that on the wide barrel of the cannon, keeping away from the slick edges as though they were actually there.

The redhead launched himself into the air, spinning like a drill with his blade whirling around him. Sephiroth waited, waited, then slashed, blades connecting, sending Genesis back. Angeal dashed forward, another flurry of blades meeting, always denied. They locked together, faces close, strain showing clearly across Angeal's features, in his dark eyes. Sephiroth smiled. "Huh, is that the best you can do?" Hitting the back of his own sword, he blasted Angeal backwards, the black haired man stopping his slide just behind where Genesis stood.

"All hail Sephiroth, huh?"

Anger tightened in Genesis' features. "Angeal, stay back." He held his arm up, keeping his friend at bay. "I'll take Sephiroth alone."

"Genesis?!"

"The world," Genesis raised his sword, left hand gliding along the length of it. It flared to bright life, runes glowing through the metal, energy flaring around it, "needs a new hero."

"Hmm." Sephiroth let his smile spread, adoration in his eyes. Genesis was the only one who would stand up to him. He was the only one who gave him a challenge. Sephiroth loved him. He goaded him on. "Come and try."

"So smug, but for how long?" Genesis tarried for now longer, charging forward, the first slash contacted blade to blade, sparks showering the brownish metal of the cannon top. Sephiroth jumped back, the second slash rending the air before him. He barely had time to block, blade up as Genesis' blade came crashing down. The air rippled around them, force frightening. The metal beneath him crumbled, bending into a crater at the power.

Sephiroth chuckled, knowing just what got a rise out of Genesis, knowing the button he pushed with that amused sound. To his surprise, Genesis smiled. It was grim. Sephiroth slashed upward, sending Genesis upwards. The redhead flipped, landing, Sephiroth already on him, a blur of attacks, gracefully blocked by the smaller man. It was his signature attack, Octaslash as Hollander called it, driving Genesis back. Genesis returned the favor, Sephiroth feeling his feet slide with every powerful slash he blocked.

It was just like old times. Back and forth, back and forth. Sephiroth could not wipe the smile off his face if the world fell apart then and there. Genesis was back. Sephiroth braced himself in another vertical block, taking a deep breath before slamming forward, blasting Genesis away from him. The General dashed forward, showing no mercy; Genesis wanted none, he knew. The last slash cut upward, flinging Genesis in that direction.

Crouching, Sephiroth leapt, joining Genesis in the air. He could feel the energy accumulating within himself, wanting out. Sephiroth would not let it all loose yet. Not quite yet. Another set of eight slashes, the last blasting Genesis back towards the cannon, came out, sheer strength knocking back Genesis' blocks frightfully close to his body.

Flipping, Genesis righted himself, still hovering. His left hand began to glow, red energy and super-heated air rippling around it, eyes flashing bright. Sephiroth tensed, still floating high above him, waiting. With a wave of his arm, missiles of fire flew out, more than Sephiroth could ever remember calling with a mastered Firaga. Genesis' power was growing. Sephiroth slashed, cutting the fireballs apart as fast as he could. Genesis pulled his arm close to him, Sephiroth seeing the fireballs that missed turning around, coming back at him.

He could not block them all.

The heat became unbearable, closing in upon him, a shell of fire around him thought none touched his person. Sephiroth had to gather his own energy, its frantically coursing around his body rather than focusing. He could hear something going on through his flaming shell, something he could not see but knew to be bad.

"Stop. You'll destroy us all." Angeal's voice was calm despite the very serious words he spoke. Sephiroth wondered what Genesis was trying to do.

"That's no way to talk to a hero."

Sephiroth heard the explosion, and Angeal's grunt, followed not long after by a splash. That was not good at all. Having gathered enough, Sephiroth let out one slash, a blue ray shooting out, cleaving the fire shell away from him, slamming into Genesis. He had not meant to hit him. Genesis was recovering though, Sephiroth slashing two more times, both blocked.

Genesis landed, Sephiroth continuing his aerial assault, watching as most of the cannon's barrel plummeted to the water far below. Sephiroth landed on another section which descended, slowly. It was like an elevator going down, a broken, snail-paced elevator, but one none the less. Genesis was slowly disappearing, out of reach.

He could not let that happen.

Springing, masamune flying, a dance of silver and light. Blue rays slammed into the metal of the flayed cannon, creating a rift that looked just perfect. Sephiroth flew through the triangular cut-out, launching straight into another assault, driving Genesis back. The masamune cut through metal, Sephiroth not thinking second of it as he continued his advance, rays of energy shooting off the razor edged blade of his massive odachi. The cannon was falling in ribbons, tidal waves rising at the impact of pieces. Towers crumbled. Hoses were cut, spraying stream and fire and sparks. Sephiroth drove on through it, another hit at full strength sending Genesis backwards, over the ledge and rolling.

Genesis righted himself in time to block Sephiroth's leaping strike, wave of energy pushing the metal down into another crater. They separated, turning their blades. Sephiroth's mind honed in on his next strike, on the opening he saw. Sephiroth charged.

"Enough!" A dark blur came between them, thinner blade coming up to block Genesis' attack, Buster sword lifted a little to catch the masamune and block it.

"Angeal."

"Out of my way!" Genesis' hand glowed white hot, arching forward. The blade snapped, crumbling, top of it spinning. Sephiroth watched with wide eyes. The blade tip slammed into Genesis' right shoulder, blood spraying as the blade flew past, landing in a red splatter behind him.

"Genesis!"

Alarms sounded, image of Junon melting in green cubes. Genesis' cry hung in his head long after it had dissipated from the air, redhead collapsing onto one knee, clutching his shoulder in pain.

Sephiroth wanted to run to him.

The look in Genesis' eyes told him not to.

Red lights flashed around them, the training room with large gashes in the walls and floor, electricity crackling in those gaps. Between screams of the alarms, Sephiroth could hear Genesis' strained, ragged breathing, faster than it should have been. His face, ghostly pale, glistened with the sheen of sweat.

"Just a scrape." Genesis stood slowly, letting his hand fall away from his bleeding, lacerated shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Kneeling for a moment, Genesis picked up his sword, walking slowly towards Sephiroth. The General knew now what dread was, what fear was. He had lost Genesis. That voice, so cold, floated up from angry lips. Genesis would not even look at him as he passed. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises/ Nothing shall forestall my return_." Genesis moved out of the training room slowly, as if he wanted something to be said.

Sephiroth could just stare, horrified at having lost his cool, his calm, his control. What had it cost him?

* * *

Sephiroth paced back and forth across the metal hallway, the click of his boots echoing in that empty space. Everyone was steering clear, and with good reason. Sephiroth unclasped his hands from behind his back, flexing them, reclasping them again. He continued pacing.

It had been an hour since Hollander came out of the minimally marked door, telling them what was happening. A large amount of mako had seeped into the wound and was stopping it from healing. He needed a blood transfusion. Sephiroth had stepped forward only to be told he would not do. Genesis needed a special type of blood. Hollander took Angeal into the room, locking Sephiroth out.

He could do nothing.

That was what hurt the most.

If he could at least be by Genesis' side, it would have been O.K., but he couldn't. Hollander wouldn't let him.

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth forced the calm to return where anger started to take over. He was not just angry at Hollander now. It was at himself. For letting this happen. Why?

The door opened, Sephiroth spinning. A young lab assistance came out, looking fatigued. He closed the door behind him, going on his way. A hiss of a sigh escaped his lips. There were no windows to let him see in. Angeal was not wearing his headset, so Sephiroth could not contact him to ask how things were going.

Mako seeping into the wound? That did not make sense at all. Genesis should have had extremely high mako levels to begin with, which would help speed healing, not deter it. There was something else wrong. That shoulder… Sephiroth started pacing again. It was the middle of the night, the celebration for Hojo's appointment long over. He needed to file a damage report for the training room on SOLDIER floor before anyone else could find it. That could wait.

He needed more to be there, to make sure Genesis was all right.

It was his fault.

He should not have come back from Modeoheim early. That ruined everything.

It was over.

The door opened again, Sephiroth seeing the red from the corner of his eyes, turning. Genesis put on his jacket, concealing the heavy bandaging over his left shoulder. His left arm hung limply at his side. Genesis' pale blue eyes were pained; he looked everywhere but at Sephiroth. Sephiroth felt his chest tighten, felt a hard lump in his throat. No. Sephiroth walked forward swiftly, gently putting a finger under Genesis' jaw, lifting it upwards. There was a softness in Genesis' eyes which had been missing before, and for a moment he hoped.

"I'm sorry…"

A smile slowly tugged up at Genesis' lips. He leaned upwards and Sephiroth let him, hesitating only a moment before bridging the distance into a tender kissed. Genesis' lips were soft, fit perfectly into his. The door opened, Sephiroth could hear it, but the noise did not register. When he broke the kiss, slowly, reluctantly, Angeal was standing in the doorway with wide eyes and bewilderment.

Genesis leaned in to him, resting his head on the General's shoulder. Sephiroth watched Angeal, putting his left arm around the redhead, careful to touch nowhere near that shoulder. His green eyes pleaded to Angeal, begged him not to tell Hollander or Hojo. Angeal would not stop staring. Nothing he could say would change that shock, Sephiroth leading the redhead away. Genesis needed rest, and probably food, too. There was no point stopping for conversation when it could be handled later, just as easily.

* * *

"How is your shoulder?"

Genesis rolled the aforementioned region, closing his eyes to suppress the visage of pain he must have been emitting. A nod was his first response, mind completely elsewhere. The plans were about to commence. Hollander was already in Wutai, telling ShinRa that he was taking a month vacation but not where to. The war was a perfect excuse… It dawned on him that a nod was hardly an appropriate answer to the question, Genesis offering a soft laugh, directed at himself. "It feels much better."

There was nothing about his shoulder that felt better. In fact, it felt worse. The wound had been stitched shut, many Curaga materia used to no avail, salves, medicines, injections. Nothing was letting him heal. Just the other day he had noticed a white hair in his mane of auburn locks. Immediately he plucked it away. That morning he had found three more, removing them as well. Something was wrong with him. Hollander was right. Something was terribly wrong.

Soon, there would be nothing for Hollander to do _but_ treat his condition, find a cure for it. Yes, Hollander wanted revenge on ShinRa, but his trump card would do him little good if dead. Genesis planned on using that to his own leverage.

The silver haired General was staring at him, still worried. Genesis smiled, shaking his head. If only Sephiroth knew. It would break the pretty General's heart, Genesis knew. He wanted to see that heart break. He wanted to see Sephiroth, so regal, so proud, crumble. Heroes and angels have the furthest to fall. Genesis was able to keep his smile intact at that thought, standing from his chair, touching the shorter hair around Sephiroth's face. His crimson gloved fingers combed through the silky silver locks.

That smile, pulling so lightly at the edges of Sephiroth's lips, Genesis wanted to shatter it. He would bathe in the pieces.

He trailed his fingers down, letting them ghost over that naturally alabaster skin, over the strong line of that jaw. Genesis pulled him forward just lightly before that pressure was released, Genesis turning and walking towards the bedroom. The insinuation would pull the General stronger than anything Genesis could do physically at the moment. He relied on that.

Once they were both in that stark room, Genesis closed the door, gently guiding Sephiroth to the bed, making him lie down. As much as Genesis wanted to make him submit, dominate him, defile him, he would not. That would set off the alarms faster than anything else. Genesis had an excuse to be on top, yes, but he did not have an excuse to flip rolls, to give rather than take.

Genesis would take that soul if he could.

It was humoring, making Sephiroth stay still, unmoving on the bed as he undressed him, crimson gloves doing all the work. Genesis smiled when his prize, earned with broken honor, was completely naked before him, almost with an ethereal glow about him. Sephiroth _was_ otherworldly, as Lazard put it. The man would never be grounded.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Genesis undressed slowly, letting Sephiroth's eyes drink it in. Genesis knew well the game he was playing. He would make Sephiroth feel secure. He would make him feel like nothing had ever gone wrong, like Wutai never even existed. And then, he would break him. Genesis slipped his pants down slowly, stepping out of them and crawling up on the bed. He straddled Sephiroth's trim waist, now bare fingers tracing the forms of the strong, hard muscles of his abdomen.

"Are you sure your fine?"

The General was looking at the bandages over and around Genesis' shoulder. Genesis glanced at them, shrugging. He had to distract Sephiroth away from his external wounds. The internal ones were deeper, but so well hidden as he rocked his hip, grinding in a soft, teasing manner against Sephiroth. He could hear how the air caught in Sephiroth's lungs. Genesis bent over, laying across Sephiroth's chest, face buried in that neck, which he kissed. He took Sephiroth's left arm, guiding it around him, positioning the fingers to tell them what to do.

Sephiroth, for some reason obsessed with gentleness, took a moment to slick his fingers before sliding one in, moving it in and out with the rhythm of Genesis' biting and licking at his neck. Genesis pushed back, a purr escaping the back of his throat as Sephiroth hit the spot. Another digit was added. Why was Sephiroth taking so long? Genesis was far from a virgin even before Sephiroth entered him, and they both knew it. Genesis had never made his accumulated experience a secret.

Impatient, Genesis pulled Sephiroth's fingers out of him, putting the hand aside. He sat up, using his right hand to position Sephiroth correctly before sliding downward. The pain he caused himself on the first down-stroke took his mind off the pain in his shoulder. He concentrated on the sensation, pushing hardest when that length was completely sheathed in him. Shifting his angle, Genesis thrust himself down again, feeling the flare of nerves going wild. He began a rhythm, biting his lip hard not to growl at Sephiroth when those hands snaked onto his hips. They were just resting there, but Genesis knew why; the General hated being out of control as much as Genesis did.

His rhythm was deliberately slow, meant as torture. Any time he felt Sephiroth's legs tense, those hips arcing up into him, Genesis would still, waiting. The redhead would not let Sephiroth touch the unattended erection either. Genesis wanted Sephiroth to be tired afterwards, to sleep deeply. It would all be a pleasant nightmare in the morning.

A moan escaped his lips, eyes fluttering, all purposeful. He felt those hands clinch on his hips, Sephiroth thrusting upward trying to coax out more noises. Genesis knew how much Sephiroth liked to hear him scream and writhe. He played right to that, biting his lip to stifle a faked cry. Sephiroth leaned up, kissing his lips, tongue playing across Genesis' mouth to make it open. Genesis did as requested, tongues dueling as he continued his up and down, up and down.

Before Genesis knew what was happening, one arm was around him, the world flipping. That arm cradled him, Genesis noticing immediately that his left shoulder was kept off the bed, purposefully. Sephiroth's tongue was still entangled with his, jaws massaging lips together as the General began thrusting, just as slow as Genesis' impalement before, and then speeding up, urgency growing. Sephiroth reached between them, pumping Genesis.

He could not complain. His body was on fire with sensation, pleasure washing over him as he felt Sephiroth peak slightly before him. The General's breathing was heavy, whole body slicked with sweat. Genesis kissed that hot neck, its tasting slightly salty. As much as it inspired a want to throw Sephiroth down right after a battle, Genesis ignored it. There would never be a chance.

The customary whimper was faked as Sephiroth pulled out of him, leaving that cavity feeling cold and empty. They took a shower together, Sephiroth redressing the shoulder wound once they were free of sweat and the other juices. Sephiroth insisted upon sleeping with him. To act normal, Genesis had not choice but to look excited, to happily accept and snuggle close with Sephiroth. The General was asleep before him, Genesis following soon after.

* * *

Midgar was at its darkest, in the deepest hours of night. He slipped gently out of bed, careful not to let the slumbering General feel the weight shift. Tiring him down first had been perfect tactical form. He slipped into his clothing soundlessly, doing all the buckles with nimble fingers before pulling on his gloves. With silent steps he rounded the bed, leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to the pale shell of the ear, whispering into it.

"Farewell, sweet hero."

He lingered only for a moment, turning and leaving swiftly. The helicopter was waiting for him.


	13. Chapter XII: Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth, Lazard, Tseng, or any of the other characters. I do not own the plot of CCFF7; if I did, there would have been more Sephiroth and Genesis tension (plus a flat out admission of a relationship). I own the writing and the yaoi. There will be scenes from CCFFVII here. SPOILERS.

**Warnings:** SPOILERS from Crisis Core. Dark themes. Violence. Insanity. Language. Yaoi. If any of these things bother you, out you go. Thanks.

**Music:** "Lights in the Sky" –NIN (The Slip), "Successor" –CCFF7, "Why (Instrumental)" –CCFF7

**Author's Note:** From now on, I am covering events that happen during Crisis Core. I will try to write scenes that are not directly from the game, and when I have to, I will definitely add on to the scene to give it more substance, including character thoughts. Right now, I'm not sure how much longer this story has. It is wrapping up rapidly. –sigh- It was fun, though.

**AN2:** Still haven't proof-read last chapter. Obviously haven't this one yet. Kinda busy working on other writing projects. I'll get to it eventually. Just didn't feel like making you all wait.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter XII: Drowning**

The morning light was warm on his cheek, brightening his closed eyes. He was reluctant to come out of sleep, drifting half between waking and the world of dreams, hovering there until his brain was aware enough to compute the fact that there was sunlight on his cheek, however weak. Blinking, he turned his head, looking out the window. The blinds were partially open, letting long, narrow stripes of light and dark streak across the bed. Groaning, he moved his arm, noticing immediately that he had full feeling in it when usually it was numb by morning, and then that there was no weight on said arm to make it numb.

His eyes flew open, hands feeling the empty half of the bed, barely indented, cold. The world stood still. He frantically lifted up the sheets, looking under there as if Genesis could hide himself, gaze flickering to the rest of the room, where the redhead had left his clothing. That spot was empty. He was sitting up now, heart pounding harshly in his chest, thoughts flying too fast through his sleep-hazed mind.

There was no note. No explanation. Nothing.

Genesis was gone.

Sephiroth stood, dressing hastily, fumbling with the zipper and button of his pants, having the same issue with his boots as his hands refused to stop trembling. Flinging on his long jacket, doing the one buckle, Sephiroth dashed out into the living room, the empty couch leering at him, his cell phone mocking as it sat silent on the glass table, no calls missed for once. He moved into the kitchenette. Nothing. Sephiroth ran from his room, immediately going to Genesis' knocking.

His fist pounded on the door, fear with every contact. There was no answer. The keys were produced quickly, Sephiroth letting himself in. The apartment was exactly as he remembered it, tidy, dustless. The bed was made, unused. There was clothing missing from the closet, from the drawers. The morning alarm was going off, no one there to silence it, that beeping low and incessant. Sephiroth found the alarm clock, shutting it off. The apartment was abandoned.

The next place he ran was to Angeal's apartment, banging on the door. There was no answer. Sephiroth did not have keys, nor would he barge in on his only other friend. Running back to his own apartment, he retrieved his phone, checking it three times just to confirm again and again that Genesis had not called. He hurried into the elevator, pressing the up button, putting in the level he needed, scanning his card again in hopes it would go faster. It did not.

The door opened and he was at the Director's office, bursting in un-announced. Lazard looked up from his desk, pushing his glasses up, uninterested looking. Sephiroth would draw his interest quickly. He stopped just before the glass desk, both hands on it, fingers splayed and trembling.

"Genesis, he's gone. Where—"

"Wutai. He is commanding the SOLDIERs we sent in to supplement the infantry. Remember?" Lazard continued scrolling through reports on his computer monitor. He was calm, barely paying attention.

His hands coiled into fists, that tremble reaching up to his arms. Sephiroth tried taking a deep breath to calm himself, but that pause, when nothing was being done, made it worse rather than better. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Commander Rhapsodos said he would inform you personally." Lazard clicked on something, reading it over, voice detached. "He didn't?"

Sephiroth backed away from the desk. Genesis had not said a word. Not once. He turned, walking swiftly for the elevator, hand numb as it swiped the card. Genesis had seemed normal the night before, the carefulness and intimacy reminding him of Banora. He looked at the clock on his way out of the office. It was past nine in the morning. Angeal would be in VR training with Zack Fair at the moment, Sephiroth waiting in mock patience for the elevator to reach SOLDIER floor.

People greeted him, saluting. Sephiroth did not even glance at them, hurrying past. His long strides carried him quickly, grace hiding his urgency. At least he hoped it did. It felt like a rock had settled in his stomach, would not go away. He did not like the sensation. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He went in without caring, seeing the people at the control panel looking up in fright.

"How much longer?" His deep voice was a growl, rumbling in the back of his throat as the question came out. Sephiroth stared in through the glass door, not opening it, not disrupting their training. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class, had the training helmet on, was slashing at invisible enemies. Angeal kept back, observing, ready to step in if needed. Though most VR training was safe, some was not, some could be fatal. Hojo was constantly coming up with new VR simulations using information gathered on the field, trying to make more and more dangerous monsters. A few lower classed SOLDIERs had died in his simulations, not that ShinRa asked questions. The head of the Science Department knew what he was doing, or so they thought.

"Not much, General."

Angeal had to step in. The kid turned his back on an enemy before it was dead, the only complaint Sephiroth had ever heard Angeal mention about the bouncy kid. Sephiroth waited off to the side, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed. It struck him how like Genesis he must have looked, Sephiroth immediately straightening, hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching. Genesis was gone. Sephiroth waited as patiently as he could as Zack and Angeal argued, and Zack was dismissed, the young SOLDIER going through the training room main door without looking around. That was good.

The General cleared his throat when Angeal was about to do the same, the black haired elite turning, smiling. He approached with a friendly greeting, not returned. "How long ago did Genesis get the assignment to Wutai?"

"Right after Hojo was named head of the Science Department. Why?"

That was a while ago.

It was not sudden.

Genesis was gone.

"I just found out this morning, when I woke up alone."

A few of the people with them in the training room turned sharply, staring openly. Angeal must have caught it too, as he suggested they walk and talk. No one would listen to two SOLDIER 1st Classes talking as they roamed the building. Walking helped him concentrate. Being stagnant felt wrong. Genesis was probably already in Wutai.

"How long?"

"Years." Sephiroth could feel the lecture coming. Angeal had already sat him down to multiple talks about honor and duty and dreams. It was Angeal's obsession, just as Genesis was obsessed with being the hero. Sephiroth did not know what to think. Genesis had been so _tender_ the night before, like they were both made of glass. And now…

It had been fire and ice for years. Love and hate. Passion and rivalry. Sephiroth wanted to go after him. He had never understood loss before. Now that he had something to lose, he could feel it sharply, like a knife buried deep into his heart. He had never known sadness before. Now that he knew happiness, it felt like his innards had been pitted, left hollow, empty.

"Is he coming back?"

"Of course! Genesis loves life about as much as he loves Loveless. He'll come back."

Sephiroth nodded. Yes, Angeal would know. He and Genesis were best friends since birth, after all. Angeal would know…

* * *

The battle in Wutai was going good, but not great. SOLDIERs were being reported dead every few days. A whole fort had been wiped out on the Wutainese side, a near village captured. Progress was slower than it should have been. Once a week Director Lazard and President ShinRa watched a video report of the war's progress, Commander Rhapsodos standing absolutely still while he reported it, hatred shining in his blue eyes. His voice was cold, unfeeling as he gave the death toll for each side.

Sephiroth kept to the side, so he would not be caught in the camera's view. He watched, wanting to say something, wanting to reach out.

This time Genesis still had blood splattered across his face, still glistening. The Wutainese had tried attacking their camp. The bodies, sliced to shreds, could be seen in the background. Sephiroth concentrated on a few of the bodies, noting how they had more than one fatal wound each, sometimes four or five. Severe overkill. Sephiroth had always been about efficiency, killing in as few cuts as possible. He wondered if it had been Genesis who killed them.

"How are things in Midgar?"

Normally the screen would have gone black, Genesis saying a curt goodbye before shutting the camera equipment off. Not this time. Sephiroth sat up, listening closely. The President was giving a dry answer, filled with numbers that were absolutely meaningless. Lazard gave a more personable answer, with names to go with the numbers. The Director glanced at him, Sephiroth shaking his head. Genesis' eyes narrowed, but he continued talking.

"How are Angeal and his Puppy holding up?"

Lazard laughed. "Fine, fine. The kid still turns his back on enemies too quickly, but he will make a fine SOLDIER one day."

"And Sephiroth?"

The Director looked over again, Sephiroth waving for the both of them to leave. Lazard said something quiet to the President, and they both left. Standing, he moved in front of the camera, not looking up at the screen immediately. "Why didn't you tell me?" It was a quiet murmur on his lips, barely audible, but just loud enough for the microphone to pick up and transmit. Genesis' keen ears would definitely hear it.

"I did not want you to worry."

"Leaving in the middle of the night made me worry more."

Silence spread across the President's office. The camp behind Genesis was far from silent, people running around, doing their duties. Gunfire could be heard in the distance. Sephiroth had never actually been in a war. To him it was just a definition, numbers, win or lose. He brought his mind away from that, Genesis' voice forcing him to look up.

"I'll miss you."

He didn't understand. How long could the war take? "Be careful."

Genesis nodded, blew a kiss at the camera and turned it off, screen going black. Sephiroth sighed. He did not know how to turn off the equipment set up, had never dealt with it before. With slow strides he left the office, finding Lazard and President ShinRa just outside. He mentioned the equipment, a vague mumble, before heading for the elevator.

Nausea crept into his stomach. Sephiroth pulled out his phone, dialing Hojo. He canceled their meeting for that day, going instead to his room, locking himself inside. Sephiroth hated maids. He wandered his apartment, searching for anything to remind him of Genesis, anything that still smelled like him. There was nothing. Just lemony scented cleaning solution.

* * *

It was usual for Lazard to remain behind his desk, elbows on the polished glass surface, white gloved hands laced together. It was usual for him to push his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, for him to only be paying half attention to the meeting, half attention to his computer or a file. It was normal for him to have a serious look on his face, eyes stern, demanding.

This was not normal.

Lazard took off his glasses, laying them on the desk as he stood, walking around the glass thing, towards Sephiroth. The General stood in his normal stance, relaxed but not slouching, arms at his sides. Lazard reached out, squeezing lightly his left bicep. "I thought you should be the first to know."

Those words… Sephiroth felt his eyes widen, throat constrict, chest tighten, stomach pitted.

No.

No no no no no.

The Director closed his solemn eyes; not stern, not demanding, but sad.

Sephiroth felt himself shaking, head to foot. He opened his mouth to ask, but nothing came out. His tongue did not cooperate, his vocal cords refusing him.

"Genesis has gone MIA. SOLDIER 1st Class Elstair reported to us shortly before he died. There was an assault on their camp by unknown forces, and now he cannot find Genesis. He thinks they captured him."

Sephiroth shook his head, taking a defensive step back. His mouth was dry, like he was in a desert and had never known water before. His heart felt like it might explode from his chest, so hard it was pounding. Sephiroth continued shaking his head, batting the hand away that reached out to try and comfort him again.

"I have to go find him."

"We need you to lead an assault team on Wutai's last standing fort."

"I have to find him."

"We have to end this war first! Once we have eliminated the threat of the Wutai, a search team will be organized! First we have to finish this!"

That was the first time he had ever heard Lazard yell. Sephiroth stopped, standing absolutely still, staring at the floor. There was a burning in his eyes. Sephiroth reached up, gloved hand wiping along the lower rim of his long lashes. Liquid shown on his finger. He blinked it away, clenching his jaw to stop the burning, the liquid. He did not understand. It was the worst feeling he'd had in his entire life, yet he had no physical wounds to cause it.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We want you to defend a group of engineers. You will go into Fort Tamblin and plant a bomb."

"Anything else?"

"I am sending Angeal and Zack in as A Team. They will go in and clear the way. Just concentrate on defending the engineers."

Sephiroth nodded, turning to go.

"Wait."

The General paused. He was aching, and did not know how to make it go away. There was nothing for him to do but wait, anyway.

"Word of Genesis' disappearance has gotten around through our forces in Wutai. 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs are deserting left and right. Bring them back. Bring Genesis back."

Not making any further noise or gesture, Sephiroth went.


	14. Chapter XIII: Choices

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7, FF7, the characters, Loveless, etc. I own the writing. I own the yaoi here. If I did own the lovely creation of Square Enix and associated people, I would have left no illusions about the relationship between Sephiroth and Genesis. The Silver Elite and Red Leather both would have had incriminating photos to reward the gamer for their hard work. Sadly, I don't own it, so it will never happen. Woe.

**Warning:** morbid, dark themes, yaoi, language, possible disturbing images, insanity (not in the weird way, in the Genesis is actually crazy way) etc. If any of these bother you, you shouldn't have read this far already. This story has gotten really dark, really fast. What else could one expect from a SephxGen fic?

**Music:** "Lights in the Sky" –NIN (The Slip), "Corona Radiata" –NIN (The Slip), "The Four of Us are Dying" –NIN (The Slip),

**Author's Note**: I never want this story to end! –clings- Thanks for the continued support, everyone! It keeps me wanting to write more and more. R&R always cherished! Hmmm….. way too busy with other projects to proof-read anything right now. Sorry.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter XIII: Choices**

"Director Deusericus, I never thought I would see you in the field." A smile turned up on the corner of his lips as he saw the blond director spin around, looking frantically among the tree trunks, the shadows. Genesis tilted his head to the side, wondering if he should even tell the director where he was. The man, usually so calm and in control, looking around frantically was just too delicious. Genesis would savor it. "And with ShinRa grunts guarding you, no less. Do you not trust SOLDIER."

"There was a mass desertion. We do not have the personnel to spare for guard duty."

"I should know, shouldn't I? Considering I brought them with me."

Lazard gasped. The two infantrymen with him raised their weapons, turning in cautious circles. Genesis had half a mind to kill them both; their audacity was sickening. What could a gun do against a SOLDIER operative? Especially a SOLDIER 1st Class? They were few, they were proud, they were feared. The warriors of Wutai spoke his name with reverence now.

He raised a crimson sheathed hand, smirk not desisting as three copies ran out of the brush. The infantryman opened fire. It did not work. The replicas charged, twin curved daggers flashing in the wan light. In a few kicks, flips and slashes, the copies had killed the infantrymen and were standing around Lazard. The director stared back. There were no eyeholes on the red masks worn by the copies, no need for them. Genesis could feel where they were, what they needed to do.

In fact, his mind was drawn away for a moment. Angeal and his Puppy had come across a group of copies. The replicas around Lazard went slack like forgotten puppets, Genesis concentrating on the battle there. Not too much. The copies were low in quality, hardly worth the mako wasted on them. Hollander had been given such a tight deadline to make them that further therapy was not possible. Quantity over quality for now. Genesis would worry about better copies when they had the time.

This war, its aftermath, would buy them the time. Hollander would get his revenge and Genesis would get his cure.

Zack Fair might cause problems in the future, Genesis turning his attention back to Lazard as the last of those three, insignificant copies was killed. Time would bring better ones. Genesis made the copies holster their weapons. "Would you like to see where your money is going, Lazard?"

"These soldiers?"

Genesis made them take off their masks.

"They look—"

"Just like me. They cannot talk, however, so one could not pass for me. Those who know me would realize the difference as well. It is impossible to imitate my aura." Genesis stood on the tree branch, hopping down. He landed agilely behind Lazard, feet barely making a sound. Quickly he placed both gloved hands on the director's shoulders, keeping him from spinning. Genesis leaned forward, pressing his lips to Lazard's ear as he continued to speak. "We need time. These hollow shells are nothing compared to what Hollander _can_ make."

"How is he making them?"

"Don't worry. They were all volunteers. SOLDIERs, every one of them."

"The desertion—"

"Exactly." Genesis could hear running. He immediately ordered his copies to put their masks back on, to move back into the brush. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated. It was painful, more than painful, but once the ripping, tearing sensation was over, he extended his one black wing, massive, glistening. Flapping it, he lifted himself up into the air, leaving only black feathers as proof of his passing as he flew back into the treetops, into waiting.

It had been awkward at first. What use was one wing? It put him off balance, yet at the same time, he could somehow fly, if a touch clumsily. That would go away with time. The wing, it explained the pain in his shoulder, that constant tension, just waiting to burst out. It did just that, ripping from his body, when he fought SOLDIER 1st Class Leo Elstair. The man had been in such shock, such despair. Genesis himself did not know what was happening, but Hollander was more than pleased. He flexed his wing, folding it behind his back.

Elstair had called him a monster.

Angels had wings too.

That did not matter now. Elstair was dead. He had even reported Genesis as MIA rather than deserter, though word had probably gotten around all of SOLDIER and through the President's office already. That would not surprise Genesis. SOLDIER was ShinRa's power. Genesis planned on sapping it away, one top member at a time.

His next target was arriving.

Genesis smiled as he watched his little play unfolding. His copies came out just when the script demanded, and the Puppy left, with Lazard in tow. It was perfect. Angeal killed the three easily, not even using his beloved Buster sword. Genesis leaned forward on his branch, wing dissipating at his command as he watched. The wing was not part of this Act. Angeal knelt, shaking. His rough hands touched the mask, the auburn hair protruding from it. He yanked it off.

A choked sob escaped Angeal's mouth. The broad SOLDIER was trembling from head to foot, a hand full of tremors touching that face. He gathered the copy up in his arms, talking to it, asking it to please come back. Genesis could see the curative materia light up, see a phoenix feather used in vain. The copy was not coming back.

"Could you kill me again? For ShinRa?"

Angeal tensed at the sound of Genesis' voice, looking down at the copy, confusion on his features. He lowered the body to the ground, raising his fists again as three more copies came from the forest, attacked. There was hesitation in every move. Genesis smiled when those three fell under Angeal's strength. Those weak copies had no chance against him. He had not expected them to.

Just as planned, Angeal removed their masks, eyes growing large, mako glinting on them. Those sapphire eyes were horrified.

"Could you kill me again? For ShinRa? Can you do it? Again and again and again?"

The big SOLDIER was breathing hard, tears streaking his cheeks. Genesis called three more, making them pause around Angeal. He made them remove their masks. Angeal made a noise, suspiciously like a whimper. Genesis made them charge. Angeal looked at them but did not attack, did not raise his arms in defense.

At the last moment, Genesis called them back.

"Why don't you attack? Where is your honor? ShinRa will give the order. Kill me. Look into my eyes and kill me. ShinRa will make you do it."

Angeal did not move.

"Can't live on that side anymore? Do you see what they have done to me? Done to you as well? You and I are one and the same, Angeal." Genesis let himself flutter down, landing gracefully, slowly. Their eyes locked, pale blue with dark blue. "Come with me, dear friend." He reached out, stroking a tear-streaked cheek. Angeal did not move away, standing like a statue in his strain to keep control, to remain strong.

"What about Sephiroth?"

Genesis flinched. "It is my turn to be the hero." Part of him did not want to lump Sephiroth with ShinRa, but no matter how his mind put it, Sephiroth was ShinRa's hero. He longed to be in Sephiroth's arms again, just one more time, but that would not happen. He had said his goodbyes.

This was war.

Nothing could change that.

"I see."

It did not seem like Angeal was pleased with his answer. Genesis did not care. "We need to leave before the General gets here."

"Ask him."

Pale blue eyes found the ground, body hesitating more than his mind would have liked. His resolve hardened. "No." Genesis turned, leading the way through the brush. He knew Angeal would follow. For a second he paused, deciding instead to give Angeal directions. Hollander would be waiting eagerly for him. Just like old times. Genesis pulled a red materia from his jacket, holding it tightly. If Angeal saw Genesis summoning Ifrit on the Puppy, this whole plan would fall through. Genesis waited until Angeal was well on his way, Zack approaching where they decisive battle had been. With a smirk, he let the summon loose.

* * *

Zack's steps were angry as he walked away, to no surprise. Sephiroth was quickly becoming acquainted with the feeling himself. At first it had just been fear, actual fear, overwhelming his heart mingled with despair. The despair was still there. It was anger that accompanied it, though, anger at not seeing this coming, anger at not being told. Anger at being duped. Genesis had the audacity to fuck him the night he left on the path of desertion. Genesis had smiled at him, kissed him and curled up with him, fallen asleep with him.

It was easier to hide his anger, that was probably what frustrated Zack into yelling and storming off. Sephiroth looked calm and cool on the outside. He usually did. It was an easy mask to wear. To him, it was no surprise Angeal had followed after Genesis. They were both from Banora, friends since youth, both Hollander's experiments. The ordeal with Angeal did not bother him like it did Zack. Angeal had a strong moral compass, and would no doubt use his time with Genesis to try and sway the redhead back.

Genesis was the touchy subject for him.

Sephiroth did not know what to think.

His mind was racing a million miles an hour, unwilling to slow, to stop for a moment and let him properly consider the options. A few things bubbled up to the surface, making sure they were known. Genesis was near. That was something his mind screamed at him. Was it the copies fooling him, as Zack had been so easily fooled at first? Sephiroth had known the difference on site, on feel, his hand brushing across the face when removing the crimson belted mask. That skin was not as soft as Genesis'. It did not smell like him, either. Sephiroth knew it even before he removed the next mask.

Genesis would not die so easily.

And he was near. Sephiroth could feel him. His mako green eyes focused down on the water, at the reflections dancing across that surface. "Why didn't you tell me?" The words were murmured, sound barely escaping his pale lips. He could feel a slight change in the air, though the movement causing it was not audible, even to him. There was someone behind him.

Despite every military honed alarm going off in his mind, Sephiroth did not turn around. A back pressed against his, the two standing there at the shallows of the water, saying nothing for now. Sephiroth relaxed. He could see red in the reflection, and it was not blood. It was a jacket. Genesis would not let him turn around. Sephiroth watched that wavering, distorted image as well.

"You would not have understood."

"Did you try me?"

It took all his will power not to turn around. Genesis was alive… That also meant that he was a traitor, that he really had deserted ShinRa. Sephiroth was not sure where he stood on the matter. He loved Genesis, there was no doubt in that, but he owed his life to ShinRa, probably always would. It was one loyalty over another. Sephiroth did not know where he stood.

"We are two different brands of suffering, you and I."

"What about Angeal?"

"Angeal… We are both Hollander's Projects. We are one and the same."

"I lo—"

"We have both suffered at the hands of ShinRa. It was only logical, General, that I bring Angeal with me. If I did not, he would be able to give away my every move to ShinRa almost before I make it."

"What about me?"

"_My friend, the fates are cruel/ There are no dreams, no honor remains/ The arrow_—"

"—_has left the bow of the Goddess_." Sephiroth finished the sentence, knowing it well, too well. There were so many things Sephiroth had wanted to do with Genesis, things which could not happen if this was real, not just some nightmare. It felt like a nightmare. The vision of Genesis in the water was distorted, surreal almost. He closed his eyes. "I thought I was more than a friend."

"Perhaps."

That word stung. It was not an affirmation. Sephiroth wondered if Genesis had ever been serious about them, or if the General was just another screw to add to the tally. He felt used. It was a fleeting sensation, a gloved hand coiling around his own, squeezing.

The hand released and with a flutter, Genesis was gone. Sephiroth saw the black feathers floating on the surface of the water, bending down to pick one up. Its aroma was intoxicating. Sephiroth took it with him.

Wutai would submit with the loss of their last fort. The initial war was over. Sephiroth knew there was much more coming.

* * *

"Are you trying the same experiments with Angeal?" Genesis walked through the door with an easy gait, none of the strife in his mind displayed on his face. Those words, unfinished, still echoed in his mind. He knew full well what Sephiroth was going to say. He knew the carefully laid plans would crumble then and there had the General been allowed to finish. Genesis could not allow that. He would not be the weak one. He was supposed to be the hero.

"Yes. I would like to see if we can genetically map him onto others like we can with you." Hollander took the vial of blood and walked off, Angeal still looking dazed, lost, as he stood there with his arm bent up, staring at the far wall of the temporary compound. His friend was in a world with a different sort of dreams than he was used to, Genesis realized that. Honor was another story all together. Vengeance fell under the category of honor, right?

Probably not.

Genesis sat down next to his friend, swinging his legs, tapping his fingers on the metal table on which they sat. Angeal looked like a fish out of water. "You saw what ShinRa has done to me. They make monsters. Why are you so conflicted, partner?"

The dark haired SOLDIER said nothing. His face was grim, lips a firm line. Genesis would not get him to speak. In fact, Genesis did not think Angeal was entirely decided about this. More talk, more time, that was what Genesis would give it. The more Angeal knew, the more he would realize _that_ side brought about all the evils of the world.

Evils like Sephiroth.

He had seen the fissure in Sephiroth's usually iron clad mind, so well protected, so sure of itself in everything. All Genesis had to do was chisel away at that fissure, and the hero would fall. It was just a matter of talk and of time.

The world was ripe for a new hero.


	15. Chapter XIV: Come Home

**Disclaimer:** CCFF7, FF7, Loveless, Genesis, Sephiroth, etc all belong to Square Enix. The writing is mine. The yaoi is mine. I am now forced to use scenes from Crisis Core, so the dialogue and character placement in such scenes is also Square Enix, though the rest of the writing, including character thoughts, is all me. The song used in here (THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC) is "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else But Me)" by The Andrews Sisters.

**Warning:** dark themes, possible disturbing images, insanity and evil in massive amounts, language, yaoi, SephxGen, lemon, etc.

**Music: **"Take Me With You" –VAST (The lyrics perfectly captured a lot of the emotions here), "Dedicate A Place for Me" –VAST (again, great lyrics), "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree…" –The Andrews Sisters, "Beneath the Apple Tree" –CCFF7

**Author's Note:** The chapters are getting shorter as they wind down. –clings to story- Don't go!! Well, I am hoping this one is not as short as the last two. No guarantee though. Sorry. No proof-reading yet.

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter XIV: Come Home**

SOLDIER floor hushed at his entry, 2nd and 3rd Classes quieting, stilling. He paused in the doorway. They all looked down at the tables they sat at or their feet, or hurried off. There were not that many, he noted. It was like a black cloud hung over the entire floor, and he could do nothing to change it. Lazard had tried, but he was the one who appointed Genesis to Commander to begin with. SOLDIER was suffering without their leader, as un-attuned to the position as he was.

Genesis…

Sephiroth closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly back, a sigh escaping through his lips. The silence settled over him, chilling his skin, his thoughts, his heart. It was hard not to be entirely cold with every dealing of his life now. There was nothing to warm it.

He was the only SOLDIER 1st Class now. Even when he first joined SOLDIER, he had not been the only one. It felt empty on that floor, empty of bodies, at least. Sephiroth could remember when he and Angeal were sitting over by the windows, talking when Genesis walked up practically molesting a dumbapple. The General had not been able to tear his eyes away from the way those lips caressed that bluish skin and how those teeth sunk mercilessly in, tongue—

Sighing again, Sephiroth turned his eyes back to the sparse occupants of the room. Zack was not bouncing around like usual, standing by the window, staring out it. He was probably looking for Angeal. Shaking his head, Sephiroth turned, producing his phone from the sleek lines of his jacket as he walked. The elevator was his destination, no matter who it was. No one on the SOLDIER floor had his number.

"Hello?" His voice was more melancholy than he had wanted it, but there was no retracting the word.

"I have a mission for you. Please, come to my office."

Swiping his card, Sephiroth stepped into the glass elevator, pressing the proper button. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. That was how Genesis would have stood. Sephiroth did not care. It was a memory, wasn't it? Did Genesis have to be just a memory? That was not how he wanted it.

With a ding, the door slid open, Sephiroth walking out with fast but graceful steps, long strides carrying him quickly over the metal floor to Lazard's office. He kept back from the desk. Tseng was standing off to the side, looking as attentive and dispassionate as usual. Lazard was sitting, hands fitted together, worry painted across his being, from his posture to his eyes.

"We need you to go to Banora."

"This is about Genesis, isn't it?"

"You know him better than anyone else."

"I cannot kill him."

"That would only happen in the worst case scenario." Lazard rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. There was frustrating grating through his voice. "Talk to him. He will listen to you."

"I took away his one dream." Sephiroth shook his head. "If anything, I am the cause for his strife. I will not go."

"If you really loved him—"

"I would let him be free, rather than bring him back and caging him like a bird." Sephiroth's voice was a growl, trembling just enough not to be entirely intimidating. What was the worst was how he knew someone else would be sent in his stead. Sephiroth did not want anyone to go.

"Who would you suggest, then?"

Sephiroth was not sure who was left. So many had deserted, so many more probably would. SOLDIER was dying. He could feel it crumbling around him.

There was still someone left.

"Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class."

With that, Sephiroth spun and left. There was no need discussing it. Zack would bring them home.

* * *

Banora was in ruins.

The city had collapsed, the bombardment of explosives raining down from above had been too much for the caverns below to take. Mako pooled in areas, bright green glow seeping up in the ground between places were land had been. A few houses had survived, but barely. Genesis' house had been completely obliterated, though the twisted and ash-streaked trunk of the huge Banora White tree still stood like a grave marker.

The first cliff was easy to descend, Sephiroth taking that closer route rather than the roundabout path which would have been easier for anyone but him. The cliff got him down into Banora faster. His boots crunched on debris, destroying the already decimated.

A faint noise wafted to his ears, so small and muffled that he could barely hear it. It almost sounded like voices? Sephiroth followed his senses, stepping over some fallen rubble, going around a corner, through a small tunnel. There was a massive hole in the ground, leading straight down. The sound was coming from in there.

Getting a good grip on a tree root, Sephiroth swung his legs over the side and began climbing downward. The glow of the mako pool down below guided his movements, illuminating the right holds for his boots to be jammed into, for his gloved hands to grip. Soon he was far enough that he could jump, landing lightly on the solid ground next to the mako pool.

"_Don't sit under the apple tree, with anyone else but me."_

They were female voices, in harmony, like something one would hear in a swanky piano bar (Sephiroth had been dragged to one once). He followed the crackling song, rounding the corner to find a desk with newspaper clippings pinned up all over it, a radio blaring on it.

"_Don't go walking down lover's lane, with anyone else but me."_

Sephiroth smiled faintly, leaving the radio alone, looking at the pieces of newspaper. There was a lot about him up there, though the pieces were old, yellow and faded. Sephiroth pulled one off the board, reading it over. It was about his visit to Banora, years ago. There was a photograph on the newspaper with he and Genesis talking to one another over a pie. His eyes scanned the words, something about a genuine, hopeful offer being snuffed. Pinning that clipping back up, Sephiroth gazed over the others, picking up the blue book next to the radio.

There were trophies up on the side, all from before Genesis joined SOLDIER. Sephiroth flipped the book, recognizing the delicate loops and swirls of the almost ornate cursive writing immediately. Genesis. Though it felt wrong to read it, Sephiroth could not help it, eyes trailing over line after line.

"_Don't sit under the apple tree, with anyone else but me, anyone else but me, anyone else but me."_

There was a serious dose of hero worship in the earlier interests, progressing steadily into rivalry, into confusion, then back into rivalry and passion. Sephiroth never saw the word love once.

The radio clicked off.

"Don't sit under the apple tree, with anyone else but me." A masculine voice continued the song, Sephiroth's heart jumping into his throat. He dropped the book, a chuckle purring from the throat of the singer. The next words were flighty, still almost singing, "Not that there are many Banora White to sit under, anymore."

"You made it out safely."

"Of course."

Sephiroth did not turn around. He could feel Genesis moving behind him, probably walking in some dramatic posture. It brought a smile to his lips, as faint as it was. "Good."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes." Sephiroth did not mind admitting it. Arms wrapped around him, a body pressing to his back, face buried in his silver hair. Sephiroth sighed. He allowed himself to breathe in deep, purposefully, taking in Genesis' intoxicating scent. He wanted to melt into those arms.

"How much?"

A crimson gloved hand touched his collarbone, roaming downward, over hard pectoral muscles, over his flat stomach, under the SOLDIER belt. Sephiroth took a sharp breath without meaning to, Genesis laughing softly, continuing down into the tight leather pants.

"A lot, it seems." Genesis squeezed his hand around that length, giving it a pump. When Sephiroth moaned, Genesis moved his hand again. His other hand was already unbuckling the long jacket.

"It wasn't just about the sex, Genesis."

"Oh, but you do like it, don't deny the facts. You are quivering. You, the mighty General Sephiroth, trembling like a virgin at my touch. Wait, nevermind. Just trembling." Genesis nipped at his neck, managing to get the jacket off without removing his hand from its teasing pressure and strokes.

"Here? Now?"

"We are absolutely alone. I do not even have copies here with me." Genesis moved to sucking on the pale, exposed shoulder, undoing the pants with his left and continuing the play with his right. "If you don't mind trying something different, of course?" The redhead rocked forward, grinding against Sephiroth's ass to make the point.

He felt like he could not breathe. Sephiroth knew what Genesis was asking for.

At any other time, in any other circumstances, Sephiroth would have said no and flipped their positions.

This was not any other time.

His pants were pulled down, though not removed, with no resistance, Genesis switching hands on Sephiroth's length and pulling the glove off his right hand. Those fingers slipped into Sephiroth's lips, the General remembering what his lover had done. He sucked.

Sephiroth leaned over the desk as he was pushed to do, bracing himself against its top. The hand was removed from his mouth, seconds later the first finger buried in him. He flinched. The finger swirled around, pressing in and out, coercing him into pleasure despite the initial pain. That pain returned sharply when another finger went in, scissoring, then a third. Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut. Was this what Genesis went through every time? Or just his first?

The fingers retracted. Sephiroth tried relaxing, though it was difficult to do. The wooden desk was hard, the journal poking into his abdomen. Genesis let go of his stroking, left hand moving to Sephiroth's hip, as though steadying him. Sephiroth bit his lip, feeling a cold, slick member pressed to his entrance. It did not wait for permission, slamming in hard.

A cry escaped his lips before he could stop it. It was pleasure mingled with pain, more of the latter. There was moisture in his eyes, though he refused to let it show, batting his eyes to make it diffuse, go away. Genesis retracted a little, slamming in harder. Sephiroth could taste blood in his mouth, from biting his lip to hard, trying to stifle a cry by biting his knuckle instead.

Genesis kept up his brutal pace, showing no mercy. There was no love in his thrusts. A sickly pit formed in the core of his stomach, increasing with his train of thoughts. Genesis was enjoying the pain he caused, the submission he forced. Sephiroth felt the warm streams down his cheeks, burying his head in his hands, letting his hair obscure his face as he wiped furiously as his cheeks and eyes. No. He would not give Genesis the satisfaction.

The pain dulled as pleasure took it over. Pleasure. Sephiroth never thought he could hate it. Sephiroth never thought he could hate it when it came from Genesis. The redhead reached around again, pumping Sephiroth, coercing him to explode, on the desk and the journal. Genesis was not far behind him, one more brutal thrust held, warmth shooting into Sephiroth, deep in him. The redhead nuzzled into him, leaning on him in an almost affectionate way.

Sephiroth pushed Genesis off and out of him, hastily redoing his pants, grabbing his jacket, forcing himself to go through the haze of pain. It was difficult, but he managed to go. He would not be coming back. Genesis had made his decision.

* * *

He should have let Tseng take him. He should have let the Turks have him. They never would have gotten so close. It never would have hurt so bad. He never would have known what it felt like to cry. That was the worst part of it all. It felt like someone was ripping out his insides with tender hands, making sure he felt every moment of the horror in slow motion. It felt like his heart was being sliced up in slow motion, fed to him, bit by bit, so he could choke and die on it. It felt like he was dying.

It was just an emotion, though.

Hojo had warned against this.

For once, that old, deranged man was right.

His phone was ringing. Sephiroth looked up, seeing how it buzzed and beeped and flashed at him, shattering the shroud of silence which hand hung over the apartment. No one went in there anymore. Sephiroth was the only one to visit it. Not even the maids came anymore, a layer of dust having settled over the tables and shelves and couch and bed even. The apartment was left as Genesis had left it. His scent still lingered on everything, tearing at him more. It was unhealthy for him to be there.

"Hello?" His voice cracked, sounded weak and defeated. Sephiroth hated himself for it. He could not hate Genesis. Something stopped him from that.

"I need you in my office."

The phone was hung up before Sephiroth could even say anything. He stood up from the floor shakily, having to brace himself against the couch as he went. He staggered at first before he could get his feet to work, to move properly. His grace was broken, steps not gliding. Everything was a blur. Soon enough he was in Lazard's office. He refused the mission. Zack was there and took it. Alarms were going off.

It was all a blurr, an unpleasant blurr. Sephiroth kept the President and his imbecile son safe, somehow. He left the moment the last of the troops, mostly ShinRa robots that had been hacked, were dispatched. There were more in the city. Hollander was somewhere close enough to make copies without setting off any alarms by transporting masses of them. Sephiroth would find them, and end this.

He wanted Genesis back the way he was. Hollander was standing between him and that.

* * *

Hollander staggered down the metal staircase; Sephiroth could never mistaken that haphazard gait for any other.

"S-Sephiroth!?"

The General moved in swift steps away from the cylinder of mako with that abomination floating in it, approaching the doctor in a roundabout way. Sephiroth knew the doctor would be protected somehow, and was cautious since he could not see where that protection was coming from. "Hollander. I thought I would find you here."

The mako reactor was a perfect place for the experiments Hollander continued, for the copies he made. The army could be within, and no one would ever know it. Sephiroth knew, though. It was an obvious choice.

"The degradation process... only I can stop it." Hollander took a step backwards, looking up. In a flash, Genesis fluttered down between them, black wing fanning out to shield the scientist. Those blue eyes narrowed, malicious as they fell upon Sephiroth.

"Genesis!"

A red flash, and that sword was raised, the tip prickling on his throat. Sephiroth kept his head held high, mako green eyes roaming over the blade, towards the hilt in those crimson gloves, roaming up to that pale face. "You won't take Hollander." It was a threat, growled.

Hollander ran, Sephiroth turning his head slightly, feeling that sword press closer. Pretenses, Sephiroth knew. "Zack! Go after Hollander!"

The young SOLDIER sprinted after the doctor, rushing up the stairs and out the door after him. They were alone now. Genesis lowered the sword, as Sephiroth expected. Still, no one was to know, even as the world was falling apart.

"_There is no hate, only joy/For you are beloved by the Goddess/Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_."

Sephiroth let his eyes close. For some reason, he still trusted Genesis. "LOVELESS again? You never change."

"Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left behind becomes a hero."

"A common story." He shook his head. Sephiroth knew where this was going, even before Genesis could state it. Genesis had circled around, was facing away from him. They were back to back, but with a chasm, both physical and psychological, between them.

"If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"

"It's all yours." Sephiroth knew that was what Genesis wanted to hear. He offered it in his words, in the flourish of his arm.

"Indeed." Genesis did not sound convinced. Sephiroth could hear him walking away, towards the cylinder. "After all, your glory was supposed to be mine."

Wutai. He was still hung up on the rescue mission in Wutai. "How petty…" Sephiroth turned, watching Genesis now. He did not feel quite as safe as he had moments ago.

"In hindsight, perhaps." That voice was distant, mind elsewhere. He spun, a look of purpose in those crazed blue eyes. "Now, what I want most…" He raised his left hand, as though reaching for the sky. Just like Genesis to make it theatrical. "…is the 'gift of the Goddess'."

"And what exactly is that?"

"There are many interpretations." An arrogant smirk had twisted on those lips, was persisting. Sephiroth knew about the book Genesis had written, on his own interpretation of _Loveless_.

"Oh?" Sephiroth took a step towards Genesis, noting the sudden flash of confusion on the redhead's face before that composure returned.

"What do you think it is?" Genesis took a step back, wing pressing against the monster creating cylinder, leaving him with no escape. His suspicion was well warranted.

"You might laugh." Sephiroth took another step, and another. That ten foot gap between them was quickly shrinking.

"Since when did you care?"

That made him pause. Since when had Sephiroth not cared? It was obvious they both misunderstood each other. Sephiroth should have been used to it by now. He kept approaching, stopping with just an inch between he and Genesis. The redhead looked nervous. That was fine. "I love you. The gift is here, for you to come back to, whenever the time is right. I will always be here, waiting for you."

He knew he was pulling from _Loveless _in what he said. That was part of his intention. Sephiroth leaned forward, catching those lips, showing the care he spoke of, the forgiveness. If Genesis asked it, Sephiroth would go with him. All he had to do was ask. Sephiroth would leave ShinRa, he knew that without a doubt. It would be easy, even. What Sephiroth wanted was before him, but he would only take it if offered.

That was his mistake.

Genesis pulled away, springing upward. That single black wing beat, taking him through an air duct near the ceiling. Sephiroth could not follow. He could not fly. He wished he could, even if it was as grisly a thing as a singular black wing, like a monster. He would take it.

All Genesis had to do was ask.


	16. Chapter XV: The Memory of Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7, FF7, Loveless, the planet Gaia, or any of the characters that live on it. I own the writing here, and the lovely yaoi plot I've constructed. There are some scenes directly from CCFF7. The dialogue and character placement is also not mine, though the internal dialogue (thoughts, feelings, etc) are mine. Yep. That should cover my ass for this chapter.

**Warning:** yaoi. Dark themes. established SephirothxGenesis, SephirothxGenesisClone, mention of AngealxZack. Dark, dark, dark. Sad? Should that be a warning? Crisis Core spoilers in massive amount.

**Music:** "Melody of Agony" –CCFF7, "Take Me With You" –VAST, "Night of Seclusion" –CCFF7

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Chapter XV: The Memory of Falling**

"_I love you."_

Genesis did not know if it was reality or a pleasant nightmare. It felt like a nightmare. It felt like the world was crashing down around his head. Grey-blue eyes moved up, flicking over the surface of the mirror, tarnished, but telling no lie. His bright red hair had dulled, whole streaks of silver in it. Genesis was too young to be dying, but he saw it in the sickly grey tint of his skin, in the fading glory of his eyes, the color draining from his hair. All the signs were there.

And did Hollander know how to stop it?

No.

"_I love you._"

He would probably not even live long enough to hear those words again.

The degradation process could not be stopped, except for with a special sort of leverage. Genesis had read the files. He was more intelligent than the common person. He knew there were cures. Hollander was just not trying hard enough, or was trying to weaken Genesis for some other purpose, the former redhead could tell no difference, nor did he care to. Jenova. It was the name of Sephiroth's mother. But who was Jenova? Why were her cells different? Why was she so important to all three of them?

Just slightly he turned his head, spotting Angeal out of the corner of his eye. The man still looked sad. There was nothing Genesis could do. Banora was gone. It had not hurt as much as Genesis had expected it to. Then again, he had been numb since he killed his own two parents. He had probably been numb before then and just had yet to notice. Now he knew.

What could make his heart beat again?

Perhaps he did not want it to.

He turned entirely, leaning back against the counter, arms crossing. His wing was well hidden, just a tear in the back of his fading crimson jacket the only sign that it had ever been there. Angeal did not like it. Angeal had his own wing to deal with, a wing he would not hide, as though it had some sort of significance. It was a white wing, on his right shoulder. Genesis studied it. Why was his own black? Why was it on his left shoulder? Why was any of this madness happening?

Genesis snapped his mind back to the present. His morbid musings would get them nowhere at the moment. A snowstorm was kicking up a frigid hell outside, rattling the weak glass panes of the windows, making the facilities colder than they ever should have been. Over half of the equipment did not even work any more: over exposure to frost.

Hollander kept his equipment, stolen from ShinRa, in more isolated areas, where the temperature could be carefully regulated using the spring water for heat. It worked. The rest of Modeoheim was rather cold, though, and Genesis did not enjoy it in the least. He liked warm weather. Red, fire, passion; Modeoheim was none of these.

"Did you ask him?"

"Hmmm?" Genesis knew what Angeal was saying, he just did not feel like answering, turning to look at his friend. Elaboration was wanted, though not needed. Angeal had to actually say it.

"Did you ask Sephiroth to join us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He is still ShinRa's hero." He ran a hand through his hair, wishing those locks had not dulled so much. Genesis changed the subject. "Did you have anyone back in Midgar?"

"No."

"Did you want anyone?" Genesis leaned back against the counter, watching his dearest friend with worried eyes. Despite the monster he had become, he still had a heart. He could not help it. Relationships were a healthy thing, Genesis decided. His with the General had not exactly been healthy, but at times it was cathartic. Genesis missed Sephiroth more than he had at first realized. Those words still haunted him.

Angeal shrugged, that brooding look still on his face. Ah, there was something else. Genesis could feel it more than he could see it. Smiling, Genesis bridged the distance between himself and Angeal, sitting down next to his friend.

"I know you too well, partner. Who was it?" Genesis made sure to keep his eyes locked with Angeal's, to see what exactly was going on. Angeal's eyes looked conflicted, slightly guilty. Who could make him feel guilty?

Oh no. Genesis blinked a few times. It took all his effort not to laugh. "Zack? That bundle of energy?"

The larger man groaned, head in his hands. He nodded. Genesis smiled, scooting closer to him, until they were pressed side to side. "Did you ever kiss him?"

"No."

"Not once? The boy idolizes you, even now."

"That's why it would be wrong." Angeal did not move away. The thought of Angeal having that sort of feelings for a male was still shocking Genesis. For all their lives, Angeal had been chasing female tail. Why the sudden change? Had seeing Genesis and Sephiroth kissing in the hall stir up some unknown desires of his own? "I would have been taking advantage of his trust."

"Oh yes, duty and honor."

"Things you would know nothing about."

"Thanks." Genesis rolled his eyes. "I'm a monster, I know."

"Only because of what you did to Sephiroth."

Genesis moved sharply away. Of all the people he did not want judging him, Angeal was at the top of the list. And yet, Angeal was always judging. No one escaped those serious, sapphire hued eyes. Genesis sighed, walking back to the mirror. He was just a shell of his former self. Was it too much to ask, to have Sephiroth remember him for what he was, not what he had become? Was it too much?

Perhaps.

* * *

"Why do you think he has gone to Modeoheim?"

There was only one answer. It was not one he felt like giving. It should have been obvious. Green eyes moved back down to the clip board, the information secured to it. None of the words had any meaning, just a bunch of floating letters, primordial soup. A long sigh drifted through his pale lips, not audible to un-enhanced ears. Sephiroth could only hear it because of his excessive mako levels, always rising. Hojo was pushing him harder now than he ever had before.

Lazard did not seem entirely happy, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, gloved fingers lacing together in mock patience. The man managed to keep his suit immaculate somehow. It was just a façade. The calm was only skin deep. Sephiroth could see it in Lazard's eyes. Something else was going on. There was more to this.

What was Genesis up to?

"I was in Modeoheim when he was promoted to commander."

"You came back early to surprise him, and only made matters worse." Lazard swiveled in his chair, facing away from the General. The man was trying to hide something. Sephiroth could tell. "This is an assignment to kill."

"I know." His voice cracked, despite everything he tried. He tightened his jaw, stiffened his body, clenched his heart, and yet his voice still cracked. Nothing could stop it. Nothing could hide his true colors, not when it came to Genesis. The pain still shown through. "It is for the safety of the people."

"This isn't a death sentence for him. There is a chance you can talk him out of this. Bring him back. You are the only one he will listen to."

"And if he won't listen, kill him." Though his sentence started strong, it trailed off into a whisper. He did not know if he could do it.

"Zack will be going as well. He will be inserted into Modeoheim first. You will follow."

"If he gets to Genesis before I do—"

"I doubt he wants to kill anyone, especially not Angeal's best friend." Lazard remained where he was, facing away. Sephiroth did not ask. It was obvious the Director did not want to talk about it, whatever it was. The General nodded, even if the gesture was not seen, tucking his clipboard under his arm. He swiveled and left. There was nothing else to discuss.

It was Genesis' last chance.

He had to get to Genesis first.

* * *

There was no one out in the halls so late. Only a few people were still awake within the ShinRa building, people like the new Vice-President, his Turk bodyguard, Hojo, Sephiroth. Everyone else had already gone home, or was asleep in the quarters provided by the company. Sephiroth paused at his own door, pulling it shut gently behind him. Only a faint click sounded, not enough to carry in the silence of the night. His steps were soundless, quick. He would disturb no one else.

No one would even know he passed.

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth put the key in the lock, turning it slowly. Once a click, too loud for his liking (though most likely inaudible to anyone but him), sounded, Sephiroth retracted his key, gliding inside. The door was locked again as soon as he was inside. As a safety measure, the second bolt, which had no outside keyhole, was flicked over as well, doubly secure. No one would interrupt him.

The apartment was hollow. Dust had settled over the couch, over the table, the counters. It was like the place had been forgotten since Genesis left for Wutai, which was not true. Sephiroth had visited now and then, if only to remember what had been. Now he had more of a reason to come back.

Gliding down the hallway, Sephiroth entered the bedroom, again closing the door gingerly as if everyone in the world was listening in, waiting. Sephiroth would not give them the satisfaction of hearing, of knowing. This had to remain a secret. No one could know. Not the President, not Hojo, not even Genesis.

He would have given this up in a heartbeat if only he could have the real thing back.

Removing his jacket, he draped it over the base of the bed, steps never stopping. Buckles on his boots loosened, he sat, kicking them off before sliding under the sheets.

Warmth from another body greeted him.

Sephiroth sighed, moving closer to that heat source, wrapping an arm around its waist, pulling it in so they were flush against one another. He buried his face in the auburn hair, breathing in that scent. It was not quite the real thing. A clone could never replace the original. Sephiroth sighed, hugging him tighter. No response came from the copy; none was expected. The General knew Genesis was watching, or could at least feel what was going on.

A few times he had entertained doing more than just sleeping in that bed, with the replica. A few times he had caught his hands drifting, burring digits into crimson pants, entangling with curly red hairs, feeling that shaft, so familiar, but not quite right. He stopped himself when his hands went upon that muscular ass, molding it, needy touches begging for a response and getting none. Sephiroth still had self-control left, discipline, honor.

He still had honor.

What he lacked were dreams.

Angeal would have been disappointed.

Sephiroth kissed the pale neck, mumbling a 'good night' before squeezing his eyes shut. For the past week, this had been the only way he could sleep, with the imitation of Genesis in his arms. It worked.

He was wrong. He did have a dream.

It was of Genesis returning home.

* * *

Breaths came hard, ragged pants, each inhalation shooting pain through his lungs, ribs, traveling through every fiver of his body. His trembling knees gave way. One knee slammed into the hard metal floor, the other still up, and a ninety-degree angle. The wing, its weight more dead than alive now, hung limply at his side, black feathers brushing the ground. As much as he wanted to move, he could not. His vision blurred for a moment, the form of Zack fading into the darkness before coming into a sharp clarity again.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul/_" Even his voice was faltering, words quick, desperate. Genesis hated himself for showing such weakness. "_Pride is lost/_" For a moment he stretched out his wing, its shaking violently with the strain. "_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._" Finally, he managed to stand again, only to collapse. His arms flew ahead of him, breaking that fall some, but not enough. Genesis gritted his teeth against the pain. "Such is… the fate of a monster."

The lift was running, gears turning. Genesis could hear it, even in this state. His eyes weakly roved towards the sound, unable to see it through the railing.

"We're not monsters, you hear me!" Zack was shouting his heart out. There were tears in his eyes, tightening his voice. "We're SOLDIER! Where's your honor?!"

How like Angeal… A faint smile tugged at his lips. No tears touched his own eyes; they had been dry for years, he had stopped caring so long ago. Struggling, Genesis pushed himself up, wing batting the still, stale air.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises/_" Genesis took a shuffling step back, testing to be sure he could successfully shift his weight without falling. He could. His blue eyes were locked on Zack's sword, which was still drawn, ready for the kill. "_Nothing shall forestall my return_." His gaze flicked to the elevator as the metal grating slid open. For a moment his resolve faltered. "If this world seeks my destruction…" Genesis jumped, wing beating just enough to land him on the railing. His breath caught in his lungs, chest tightening.

Why was he feeling this?

Sephiroth…

The General was standing there in the elevator, staring with wide eyes at him. Zack was stepping forward, no doubt to land the finishing blow.

No.

He would not die here.

He would not die now.

Lips moving without sound, he mouthed to Sephiroth _I'm sorry_.

"…it goes with me." Genesis finished his statement to Zack, the budding SOLDIER, already gone in far over his head. Zack tensed. Sighing, he stopped straining to keep himself up.

He fell.

* * *

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!! I've loved all the reviews I've gotten. It keeps me writing. Again, thanks so much! I don't want this story to end, but I fear it has. –sigh- Perhaps I will write an epilogue?

I plan on proof reading and editing everything in the near future. Since I can't get enough of Genesis and Sephiroth as a couple, I am writing a series of pseudo oneshots featuring them, and a few other points of view. It will be called "Photographs" and I plan on getting the first part of it up soon.

Thanks again, my loyal readers!

-heart- Kysis


	17. Epilogue: Take Me With You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7, Sephiroth, Genesis, Loveless, Zack, or any of that stuff. I do, however, own this story. Yep. Oh, Crisis Core spoilers, which I should have been warning for this entire time, but keep forgetting. The dialogue in this section comes from an actual scene in Crisis Core. The thoughts and emotions in between are mine, as is the dialogue after that section ends with Zack going away.

**Warning:** this is a yaoi story, start to finish. You no like, you leave me alone, k? Yeah. Dark themes, I guess. For this section… sad fluff?

**Music:** "Dedicate (A Place For Me)" –VAST, "Take Me With You" –VAST

**THE MEMORY OF FALLING**

**Epilogue: Take Me With You**

"Mission failed. This goes on your permanent record." Sephiroth watched as Hollander went. That doctor was probably their last chance at getting any answers, any closure. Hollander was flying away, held by two copies. Those answers would not come now.

"Sephiroth!" Zack looked more irritated than anything, despite the surprise in his voice. "Long time no see!"

"Let the Turks take care of the rest." Easy strides carried him closer to the edge of the dock, gaze centered out over the sparkling water of Junon. "I was on my way to Modeoheim, but heard you were in the area." It was easy to keep a cold tone to his voice now, especially with Zack. It was all too easy.

"Lucky me."

"The situation was not resolved. Genesis copies have been sighted around the world." Sephiroth forced himself to give a report, a cold and unfeeling report. He had never learned another way to cope.

"That can't be! We wiped out those Genesis copies."

"Did Genesis really die?" There was hope in his eyes, despite how he tried to blot it out. His voice was not as cold when he asked, despite the attitude Zack had taken after the whole event. That was why Sephiroth was going to Modeoheim, to check for signs that Genesis somehow survived that fall. Sephiroth knew it was a wild, futile chase, but could not help himself. He needed closure.

"Uh…"

Sephiroth turned away. He could feel Genesis near by. Was it just the copies? No. Sephiroth knew what a copy felt like. This was different. This was much, much different. "They've been sighted in Midgar as well." Sephiroth needed to get Zack away from Junon, lest he sense it too. He still blamed Zack.

"I see…"

"The Slums, too." Sephiroth had been reading more than just medical records since the incident at Modeoheim. He knew Zack had a girlfriend in the Slums. Sephiroth would use that information to his advantage now. "Permission to return… granted." He offered a smile, as fake as it must have seemed.

"Uh… uh yeah…"

"Take care." He turned back to the water.

"You too."

Was that confusion Sephiroth heard in that voice? Was Zack expecting him to be entirely unfeeling? Sephiroth could do that. All too easily. Zack had killed Genesis. Even if Genesis was the one to jump, Sephiroth knew the redhead, his redhead, would not have done so if he had any other option.

"Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?"

He almost slipped and let out a sigh. No. He would have to deal with this, then he could be free of the murderer. "The device Hollander was using has been stolen."

"Genesis?"

Tilting his head upward, Sephiroth did let out a sigh, its barely seething through his lips. His mako green eyes, half crescents, could only see the glittering horizon. iI hope so/i is what he wanted to say. "Probably." Was what came out. Self control was paramount, especially for him. The media was probably lurking a few platforms away, looking for any snippet of information they could put on the airwaves. Zack was still hesitating, though, acting like he had something else to say, but was afraid to. "We'll meet again soon."

At that Zack nodded, walking backwards. He pointed a black gloved hand at Sephiroth. "I'll hold you to that." Sephiroth's gaze hardened the moment Zack turned his back and went off, back to Midgar, back to his girlfriend, back to a somewhat happy life.

He couldn't just go back to something like that, not anymore. Sephiroth could feel it, up on the canon. He waited until the Turks were further away to even glance up in that direction. Genesis… He closed his eyes, letting the salt breeze wash over him, comb through his hair. Genesis was up there, on the canon. He could feel it.

"Take me with you…" The words escaped his lips somehow, despite the cold, reserved expression he had so masterfully schooled onto his features. There was only so much he could hide, the Great General Sephiroth or not.

All Genesis had to do was ask, and he would find a way up on top of the canon, fly away with him.

Until he asked, Sephiroth would be waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys voted for the epilogue, so I wrote it! It's short, but sweet, and wraps up the story. Before anyone complains, "Photographs" has the first section up, so there will be more of this tragic couple. "Lying is a Dance for Two" with Lazard and Tseng is also up.

If this was a movie, it would have music playing during the ending credits. So just imagine that the credits are rolling, and the songs below are playing during it. I'll give you a digital cookie if you're the first to figure out which song goes to which character. (It shouldn't be hard)

"**Take Me With You" by V.A.S.T. (Video Audio Sensory Theater)**

All these failures form your walls

I'm standing by your bed

In a palace by the sea

I'll give you anything

Drapes are moving in the breeze

I'm standing by your bed

In a palace by the sea

I will save you

If you save me

Take me with you

Take me with you

Wherever you will go

I will go there with you

And I will love you

All these failures form your walls

I'm standing by a room

In a town that no one knows

And I live the mourning by myself

I will save you

If you save me

Take me with you

Take me with you

Wherever you will go

I will go there with you

And I will love you

If you love me, too

Take me with you

Take me with you

Take me with you

Take me with you

"**Dedicate (A Place for Me)" –V.A.S.T. (Visual Audio Sensory Theater)**

People say that I loved you too much  
Because I think about you now  
And it's been two years  
Images of you with him  
Play again and again inside my head  
I hope you fall  
I hope you fail

If you ever loved me  
If you ever knew me  
You should know that I am gone  
If you ever loved me  
If you ever knew me  
Dedicate a place for me

Thoughts of you  
Flow into me like poison  
No one can see  
No one can feel  
I'm too small  
I'm too big  
Too blind to see you're shining  
Way over head  
I hope you fall

If you ever loved me  
If you ever knew me  
You should know that I am gone  
If you ever loved me  
If you ever knew me  
Dedicate a place for me

I'm gone and forgotten  
I'm gone like I never existed at all

If you ever loved me  
If you ever knew me  
You should know that I am gone  
Have you ever needed  
Have you ever needed  
Dedicate a place for me  
Dedicate a place for me


End file.
